The Desert Saga
by Botsey
Summary: The Survivors', as introduced in The Continuing SFS are reintroduced. We will also revisit 'The Saviors.'
1. Chapter 1

A/N: As long-ago promised, here we will start our continuation of our connection with "The Survivors", first introduced in the fic 'The Continuing San Francisco Saga. We will first give some background information on our noble Vulcans. There will be visits to their memories of their families, youth, training, their escape from their doomed planet and finally their relationship with the ones they have identified as 'The Saviors'. Sarek, Spock, Sirin and Lo'vaak.

We will be reintroduced to these families, explore the Survivor's settlement, marvel at their creativity, work ethic, skills and finally to their mates and children. Some of the information for the initial chapters will be lifted directly from my earlier work.

At this point, this is a WIP. Usually, I have completed any story I start to post, but I fear that too much time will elapse—so I will post much slower than I would normally. Bear with me, the general outline of the story is complete, however the details are on the 'stove' cooking. Thanks to all of you who take time to read.

The Desert Saga

Survivors All

Part 1

The Weaver

Tur'nuk

As long as he could remember there was this constant sound in his ears—shush, click, click, shush, click click, the sound of his father's loom as he wove fabric. Everyone in the family was involved in this their business which was the creation of beautiful fabric from natural plant fibers and minerals.

Although it was never The Vulcan way to brag, or accept praise, for excellence was the only acceptable standard expected in any endeavor, what was allowed within the confines of The Vulcan Way was admiration for anything beautiful.

Within the production of the fibers and then its subsequent fabric were the primary steps which was the gathering of source plants such as a _durek-ashauk_ (shade loving plant) or _ek'ha'gel-kastik _(sun loving plant). The next step was the actual claiming of these fibers from the host plants. Each plant required a different initial acquisition and processing.

The metals that were incorporated into some fabric was also varied in size, shape and weight. These could be in the form of soft disc, threads, or other geometrical shapes.

While a specialize trade, the business supplied the entire family with work and was a lucrative endeavor. In addition to everyday robes for wear by the general population, their more luxurious finished products were prized by the high clans. The family also supplied the formal robes for members of the High Council and heads of clans and their families. The robes of state worn by Osu Sarek had been woven for the first Vulcan Ambassador by Tur'nuk's great grandfather and had been passed down. Osu Sarek's robes were hundreds of years old. These were still beautiful with no indication of wear or age. Certainly that was a tribute to the care taken in securing and processing the raw materials used, then the construction of these ornate and beautiful garments and finally the place of honor and the attention given to these garments as an indication of the place these held in the ambassador's life.

On the front of all such robes was embroidered the clans identify, all in formal Vulcan script. The family employed the talents of St'gon, the tailor, to construct garments and place the script on the lapels and around the bottom of the formal robes.

On occasion, Tur'nuk would create a tunic or vest for his own enjoyment. Whenever he was away from his family he always had one such garment with him. It grounded him and the woven work against his sensitive digits was almost like a message from his home.

He had been apprenticed at eight, especially young but all recognized his talents, which were extraordinary. All in the weaver's guild had agreed with this decision. By thirty years of age he was viewed as the most talented of the younger generation in his trade, and a leader in the trade's creative force.

At twenty-eight at the time of his second Pon Farr he was joined with the one who answered all of his heart's questions. His life with his aduna was extremely…satisfying.

As a city dweller Tur'nuk was drawn to the beauty and inspiration found in nature. For that reason, he regularly joined with hundreds of city dwelling males in seasonal work on the large agricultural fields that supplemented the personal gardens and exported to Vulcan settlements unable to provide enough sustenance for their inhabitants.

Of course The Vulcan Way was observed in this matter also—the goal was always, no waste of natural resources, man power or man hours. Employment of a body of workers for a full year for seasonal work was wasteful—employment for a season was not. There had been a similar mind set in this area for centuries on Terra.

His exploration during hours not involved with harvest, allowed his creative nature to be fed. He constantly was taking notes about flowers, plant arrangements, and the possibility of new fiber sources. It was, besides his actually weaving, a most inspirational experience.

The time away from his K'diwa was only able to be weathered because of their bond. He knew that there would be some time before he would be able to enjoy this respite for an extended period because his aduna was now pregnant. His next exodus from city life he would be accompanied by his two year old son, named, S'Aut.

A Vulcan who might be questioned about his mental or marital state, by a Terran not being aware of how private these people were, would simply say his life was…satisfying, or he was satisfied. In Tur'nik case, an additional source of not pride but satisfaction was that now he could pass his trade on to his son. Of course that added to any sense of accomplishment he felt, for that was The Vulcan Way.

On a solitary walk one late afternoon he communed with his bondmate and sent her a mental picture of the beauty that surrounded him. She sent him a mental picture if her swollen belly with the verbal comment, "Your daughter is anxious to vacate her place of residence. Please be present for her arrival."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Of course that would not be. As he and his co-workers rushed with their meager belongings to the waiting transporter the ground quakes, the blinding light that shown down from the heavens roared and his final message from his Aduna was,

"Tu'nik, my Adun,all around us the ground is splitting open and swallowing up everything around us. We are lost. If you survive, remember us."

So it was that when he appeared before Lo'vaak he was wearing what his interviewer had described as a wearable work of art, his special tunic, his bridge to his former life, his 'garment of remembrance'.


	2. Chapter 2

lChapter Two

The Desert Saga

S'nor

The Shoe Maker

Vulcan's hot, dry, dusty climate lent itself to the wearing of light weight foot gear with contrasting weight soles to absorb the heat. The weight of the soles allowed the wearer to negotiate even the most heated sands or paved street. This type of footwear was what was worn with Vulcan robes. With trousers, boots were the acceptable foot attire for males and females. Spock had to become use to the daily use of boots as footwear when he first entered Star Fleet Academy.

The soft material against the Vulcans foot insured there were no foot disorders such as corns, callouses, bunions, hammer toes which were quite prevalent in city dwellers on Terra. On Vulcan, both male and females wore the same two styles slippers, laced or open. Each pair of shoes was made by hand for the individual who ordered it. Measurements were taken and entered in to the store's data bank to update any information already encrypted there.

Traditionally, this trade, like so many others, was handed down from father to son or if the male had no sons, to a nephew. Since the killing of an animal for its hide was against "The Vulcan Way". Articles, such as slipper, bags, luggage, and suits for use by individuals riding a motorcycle, that on Terra would have been manufactured using leather were made with a synthetic substitute which was extremely durable, water proof and easy to maintain.

S'on's reputation as a highly skilled tradesman in his field of expertise insured him of return customers. The only latitude within the choices his customers could have was the color of the slipper. Another observation that elevated his product was the subtitle elevated designs on the surface of slipper he created for a female wearer.

The design and construction of the Vulcan slipper, along with their practiced graceful purposeful strides,* contributed to the silence associated with either the approach or departure of a Vulcan.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

What would have been observed about this large group of men to gather each year to harvest crops from the large agricultural locations was that most were in business for themselves or joined with a small business group. This time away from the cities, immersed in the quiet of the country, was used to regenerate their creative instincts.

S'nor, like so many others used the opportunity to search for different plant sources for use in the manufacture of his product. Although this was an independent study, any finds or discoveries would have to be reviewed by his trade guild. One of the ideas he had already been given license to pursue was the addition of colorful designs on slippers made for females. He had noticed that Terran females took delight in different styles of footwear. Although he desired no deviation from the basic design that had serviced his people for centuries, the addition of colorful embroidery, or paintings, or threadwork he felt appealed to females of the higher houses who traveled off-planet and displayed these slippers at various Vulcan sponsored affairs.

He and the family of weavers that worked along with St'gon, the tailor had created robes and shoes sold as a set, both being made in the same color.

He recalled that the first customer to view and purchase his works was Osu Sarek's Terran wife, Lady Amanda. He was in the back workroom when he heard the signal bell ring and he came into the display room to be greeted by The Lady, who was in fact one of his favorite customers. She was accompanied by her son, Spock. He had observed how much the young man had grown since last he had seen him.

At the time of their last visit to the store Lady Amanda informed him that the family would be off planet for some time and that she needed to have two pair of slippers for her son—one that would fit him then, and another pair that would allow for his certain growth while they were away from home.

S'nor calibrated information using his growth rate during the past year, his projected growth since he was now fifteen sun cycles and could be expected to have accelerated growth and S'nor was able to determine the size of the extra pair of slippers.

At that between age, Lady Amanda's son had been an extremely aesthetically pleasing youth, quiet, polite and exceptionally attentive to his mother. S'nor recalled he had stored all the necessary information and turned to inform Lady Amanda when the slippers would be ready and discovered her deeply engrossed in the examination of the displayed colored slipper. She inquired,

"If I brought all my robes to you would you be able to make slippers to match them?"*

S'nor answered in the affirmative.

She informed him that these would be delivered to him the next day.**

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

Like so many of the workers who joined one another each year, searching the natural settings while away from the city he found this was a way to spark his creativity. When not working he would roam the outdoors searching for things in nature that would trigger his creativity energies. After his previous experience he was certain that the guild would be receptive to any of his further suggestions and would allow him to test any additional ideas out on a select group of customers.

But, all creative ideas stopped the day of Va Pak. He heard the panic in his families' voices which stated the hopelessness of their situation. Although the exodus was orderly, the supplies taken were meager the group of 325 males that escaped Vulcan's implosion were in a state of shocked disbelief; for some escape from the repercussions of 'The Immeasurable Loss' was found in their joining with their lost loved ones in death. For others, it would be in their efforts to memorialize them through their most glorious feats of creativity.

.

*Purposeful Stride: A Vulcan traditionally learned this type of walking at an early age. It was exceptionally graceful and practiced by both men and women. It looked especially impressive when the Vulcan was wearing robes, so that is when it would be employed. (this is not cannon but is my sister M'Celeste's creation)

**In my story, 'The Ambassador's Son', chapter twelve, Spock points to Lady Amanda's robes hanging in the closet and the matching slippers on the shelf above.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Desert Saga

Ka'firr, The Builder

Lo'vaak's interview with Ka'fir was extremely enlightening. At the end Lo'vaak wondered

who had interviewed whom.

The young Vulcan was tall with a muscular frame, indicative of a person used to

manual labor.

When invited to sit, he declined. Instead he produced a PADD and started a

narration.

"My crew and I were engaged in a building project at the site of our fellow

survivors' domatories. Our focus was the building of personal residences. As you

know each Vulcan residence is a self-sustaining structure that could service its owners

with a never ending source of energy, providing heat, cooling provided by maximizing prevailing

winds, the storage of said energy and always built by a nearby water source. All houses had enclosed gardens for

beauty and vegetables for the owners' consumption. These areas were surrounded by

fencing which prevented loss of provided moisture either natural or introduced. I wish to

continue my trade here on Terra.

In addition, I would hope raw materials for manufacture of bricks will be found at this area of relocation.

Lo'vaak assured Ka'fir that minerals surveys of the area would indicate that the proper elements for the manufacture of bricks was available. Another element lending itself to success was the promised delivery of the raw materials necessary for cement would also be delivered early in the relocation process. Ka'fir entered this information on his PADD.

Ka'fir's final comment was,

"Brother, I have two and one half years before "My Time". The possibility of securing a bondmate is fleeting. As with all of us, our mates or intended did not survive so I would like to leave a legacy, a memorial not to me, but to my work. Things of beauty, that would become a permanent part of our settlement. This concept will be mirrored in the houses I design and build—Vulcan style houses, built in this new world. This is my goal.

Lo'vaak's words were a source of comfort,

"Be assured Ka'fir, we are attempting to prevent any further loss of Vulcan life here on Terra. You may take those words as serious as a blood oath."*

Ka'kir nodded and asked,

"Will a group of Survivors be allowed to view this site prior to our relocation?"

Lo'vaak, nodded.

Ka'fir continued,

"Brother, if at all possible may I be part of that exploratory group?"

Lo'vaak answer,

"You will."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Desert Saga

Sus'na

The Ka'athyra Maker

Spock greeted Sus'na with the usual greeting and added _Amsetri tre "_

(your presence honors us).

For centuries the craftsmen who constructed this

instrument were honored, Their contribution to the Vulcan world was immeasurable.

From start to finish each instrument took well over a year to construct. It took

dedication and skill to complete each one of these treasures.

As was the case with most of these males, he was muscular. Sus'na stood before Spock with his hands behind his back. Spock found this position so unnatural for a Vulcan, who lived among Vulcans. His own similar stance had only been adopted when he was in the company of non-Vulcans to prevent the transference of thoughts or images. On Vulcan, no one ever touched another adult, child or another species without express permission, for it was a criminal act classified as 'mind rape' to force or obtain thoughts without expressed consent.

Spock was curious about the logic that dictated his posture. When ask if he wanted to sit, he stated he preferred to

stand.

When Spock asked him to sign for his credits Spock saw the reason for the positioning of his hands, they were stained a dark brown, that contrasted sharply with his pale color. His hands were the color of a k'athyra. Apparently he had neglected to wear protective gloves during his work and the varnishes and stains had created this contrast.

As Sus'na assumed his former posture Spock addressed him,

"It is difficult to be different. This has been my experience my entire life."

With those words, Sus'na face softened briefly and he said,

"I have been unable to return my hands to their true pigmentation."

"Perhaps one of the healers might be able to assist you. Do you know where they are.?

"Yes Osu."

Spock corrected him,

"We are all _puk'ai'la_ (allies) here. Is there a specific way we could assist you?"

"I wish to continue making ka'athyra but the _sha-for, sher skan _and_ li'pon _tree have ceased to exist. Would I be able to inspect various species that are known in this world to see if any have properties that would make them acceptable in my trade?"

"I will have wood samples brought to the site. In addition, each planet of the Federation has a seed depository storage facility that contains seeds from every cataloged tree, plant and vegetation of each member planet. Terran's facility is located at this planet's Artic circle. We should find seeds from Vulcan in that storage facility. I will make inquiry."

In reflection, Sus'na said,

"My aduna was also a musician. She had taught our three children to play varied instruments. My oldest, my son played the ka'athyra, my middle, a daughter played the flute and my youngest, also male was learning to play the _fereikek _(Vulcan keyboard synthesizer). When it became clear to her they would not survive they each sent _Dif-tor heh smusma _(Live long and prosper).

"My beloved then slowly withdrew them all from my consciousness, sparing me the anguish of their suffering and the torment of their sudden severing of our bond."

He had turned his face from Spock and there was a sharp release of a breath.

Spock waited until he sensed he had settled himself and then informed Sa'nas,

"I would be pleased to hear you play. I have been a student since age three. At our next meeting I shall bring my instrument. It survived because it was here on Terra at the time of our Loss. It is a family treasure.

"You honor me with this opportunity and I will guard your instrument with my life."

"Another thing Brother, there is a Terran female who has written a letter who plays a

Terran harp. We have communicated and spoke about music and she has

transmitted music played by her own hand. I would have reciprocated but I knew of no

ka'athyra here.

Spock thinks and finally said,

"You may use it to send a musical message to your Terran counterpart. Does that meet your approval?"

Sus'na nodded.

Spock then verbalized his reflection,

"All of our losses are immeasurable, but we are now a new people, with even more

ahead of us than there is behind."

Sus'na continued,

"If I do bond with my Terran friend, will you act as my _ne ki' ne _(a trusted friend).

Spock looked questioning and said,

"You have no one else who is a closer brother?"

Sa'nas said,

"Closer maybe yes, but not a savior or one who has honored me as you have."

Spock is speechless as Sa'nas left his presence.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Desert Saga

Skoon

The Wood Carver

At twenty-eight years of age he was already considered a Master Carpenter. His

talents were well known, and he was sought for specialized work for the high clans.

It had all started at his grandfather's side at three years old. He was handed an unripe

_kaasa_ fruit and a small non-metal cutting tool. His instructions were to make the

fruit look like the object before him. Skoon asked his grandfather if he could

hold the model before he began his task. As he took the object in his

hands he allowed his fingers to memorize the tactile form. Placing it back on the self,

Skoon proceeded to create an almost perfect replica of the model before him. He

had not received instructions, it was an innate gift. His grandfather looked at him and

at his work and called out to his father,

"Lo'tock, there is makings of greatness here."

From that day onward it appeared he always had a carving knife in his hand. He had

trained himself to be ambidextrous. His grandfather constantly challenged him,

by presenting him with more and more complex work.

At the age of ten he was isolated without any distraction and began instruction in the

Ancient wood carving technic called _E'tum kraisek_ (beautiful cage) This was the

handling of wood in a way that the objects carved would be seen as if caged. The

objects inside would move in a limited space. His first project using this method was

a box that appeared to house a reclining sehlat. Although it was only on an

intellectual level that Vulcans ever competed, his grandfather did display that work

alongside some of his own in what could best be called a craft exhibition.

His father and mother were satisfied that their son would be able to support himself

for there were constant requests for a pieces of his work.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

It was with the onset of his second Pon Farr that he joined with his bondmate T'aire

and she left the experience carrying life, a son.

As usual, his time away from home came and she insisted that he go. She knew that his

creative engines were fueled by these visits to the rural settings . Her mother was

close by if she needed any assistance. Usually Vulcan females remained in good

health, were remarkably energetic during pregnancy and were able to return to their

regular schedules shortly after delivery a baby.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Her final message to him through their bond was an agonizing cry,

"Our child, our son…"

Then there was the roaring silence.

He had just finished the rattle…


	6. Chapter 6

The Desert Saga

Chapter Six

As promised, a small group of survivors would visit the site in Nevada to prepare for the entire group's removal from the Embassy to their new home. Included in this initial exploratory group would be the builder and his crew, stone mason, stone carver, heavy equipment operator/repairman, herbalist, and the Saviors.

There was no way that a human could accomplish what several strong, determined, needing-less-sleep, Vulcan males could accomplish in just a short time. The dormitories were cleaned, cots sanitized and fitted with bed linen, each Maat (clan) was assigned a different area, food supplies were checked and inventoried, and finally, the crowning achievement the preparation of housing for 'The Saviors'.

In actuality, the special housing for those designated as their 'Saviors', were buildings that they had discovered already built that stood close to one another. These were transformed into private housing to accommodate Sarek, Spock, Sirin, Lo'vaak, their families, and Drevi and Bettie. Each would have their own private lodging. What eventually consolidated these buildings was a covered walkway, plus a fence surrounding the housing in order to contain the children and finally a lovely piazza with an outdoor fireplace and benches. This would be 'The Survivors' gift to those that had brought them to this place of hope.

Finally the day was upon them…

The Embassy main hallway, leading out to the garden and rear parking lot was filled with The Survivors. They was an orderly line-up on the right side of the passage. They had received their vessel and seat assignment and were dressed in the same kind of clothing the initial explorers had worn days previously. As the ones they had designated, their "Saviors" came toward them they all took an at ease military stance and said, _"Ne'shau au ish-korsau _(Greet these that saved) followed by _Ha_ (Yes).

Sarek gestured to the group that such plaudits .were unnecessary and then his group moved to the area by the exit door. At the doorway he turned to face 'The Survivors,' all was quiet.

"Brothers, today you will move your bodies, equipment, and hopes to a different place. Before you is hard work, dedication and assured success. I have no doubt about how great you all will become. At this new place continue in the ways of Surak but also honor the planet that now serves as your host. As you look through the packages given to you, review the information with an open mind. They is no pressure on you to make a decision., but for some Pon Farr will make the decision for them. We will visit the settlement regularly and receive reports from Su'auk weekly. Are there any questions?

Silence.

Spock stepped to the front and added,

"From this day forward it will be a time for discovery. You will need to adjust to the change in weather and readjust to the rigors of hard physical labor. These will lessen as the grounds are made self-sufficient through irrigation and automation.

"_Dif-to heh smusma," _(Live long and prosper) were Spock's parting words.

Sirin approached the front,

"I and Lo'vaak will serve as the settlement's healers. If we are unable to come to you, we will send transports to bring you to us. You will not be deserted by us. We thank you for the breath of fresh air and the broadened _ir-zehls_ (horizons) you have brought to us.

Immediately following Sirin, Lo'vaak spoke,

"We have entrusted to you as a group, the continuance of the 'Vulcan Way' on another planet. Of course, there have been settlements on other planets before, but at that time our mother planet was still home. Now, these new lands will have to take on that meaning for you. These lands will be your home, there you will bond, raise your sons and daughters and eventual die. But importantly, by legal means, you will be on Vulcan soil. Help one another to reach the highest expression of our traditions and teach these to your bondmates and your children.

Drevi came forward,

"There is very little else I can say except within a few months a few Betazoid females might visit the settlement. For them it will be an exploratory visit. I will accompany them. Until that time _"Benii Coos, Valanti" _(Betazoid: Peace, Life, Happiness -my creation)

Su'auk then took charge,

"Brothers, we all shall leave this building better for our coming here and best for our stay here."

Vulcans do not applaud good deeds, but their association with humans had cause a blurring of lines and so they did express their appreciation in that human way. Almost with military precision they turn and followed Su'auks lead out of the doors. The Embassy staff was waiting in the back lot. Three had been assigned to hold the signs designating the vessel's number. Before the group entered they all raised their hands in the Ta'al and said, _"Sochya eh dif: (Peace and Long Life)._

_Not only had the Federation supplied the air vessels, they had provided pilots. Spock and Nyota would pilot the same craft they had flown when they made the first exploration trip to Nevada. The other wives were also on board along with Drevi and Bettie, who was already itching for a follow-up story on The Survivors. This trip would allow her to 'spy out the land' so to speak in order to get a feel for that story._

_Ellie and Su'auk were seated in the left front two seats. She was looking a bit apprehensive. He said,_

"_Ellie, don't forget we still have our apartment. On occasion we can return to it to shop, visit places that we have enjoyed. The place we go is not a prison, it is a place of challenge and change."_

She responded, "_Husband, that is not what I now am experiencing trepidations. I am afraid of flying."_

"_I did not know this Ellie, you did not appear to have this fear when we left USA."_

"At that time _I had a much greater fear."_

Her husband nodded,

"Indeed."


	7. Chapter 7

llChapter Seven

The Desert Saga

The flight was without incident and as the vessels circled above the site the exploratory party could be seen waiting below to welcome all. The three vessels lined up in their approach pattern and they landed with precision. Each vessel's spokesman rose as the pilots went into shutdown mode and the passengers stood and lined up for disembarking.

Each one of the welcoming party led one of the groups to their resident building location. After leaving their belongings by their assigned cot, each group was led to the large sparkling eating facility for a freshly prepared meal. The menu included Vulcan and Terran food. Of course, the meal was eaten in silence.

Each spokesman, at the head of the table removed the serving dishes from the table and placed them on serving carts for transport to the kitchen area. It was after that action that the area exploded into animated conversation.

Su'auk, rose and walked to the front of the room,

"Brothers, we must express our appreciation to those who have used their time, energy, creativity to prepare for us."

Again, the Terran expression of appreciation was heard.

"All are now free to explore the area, please return to your dormitories before the time of last meal. My brothers, do not venture out alone, always have two or three with you and during your exploration do not proceed past the perimeter markings. The rest of the area remains unexplored and we do not wish to expose any to unknown dangers."

After the meeting Ka'fir, the builder, approached Su'auk, Ellie and The Saviors with their families and asked them to follow him. The walk was not far and the group reached a compound. Outside that area was a little cottage with an adjoining office and storage facility. Their guide opened the door and said to Su'auk and Ellie,

"Brother, you will manage this project and supervise our activities. Please accept this as our gift to you and your wife."

Elle's hand went to her mouth and her husband rubbed her back as she placed her head on his chest and wept. Ka'fir nodded and said,

"_Amsetri tre" _(your presence honors us).

The group entered to find a comfortable great room, kitchen, bath and two bedrooms.

Ka'fir added, "Additions can be added to this structure with minimum effort in case of need."

All knew that would involve the expansion of their settlement through marriages, births, and even possible Terrans who wished to stay and learn 'The Vulcan Way' Such ones would only be admitted after swearing under the blood oath. None would be allowed to exploit their ideas. Su'auk would make sure patents were issued for the group's inventive ideas.

They exited that house and entered into the fenced compound. Ka'fir now said,

"We have also decided that there was a need for a place that would allow privacy, and safety for children who would accompany their parents here for visits. He walked to the far end and addressed Sarek,

"Brother Sarek, we have addressed your personal need for privacy and quiet by distancing your place of residence from the rest. You have a dedicated com line to the Embassy within your living space. Please accept this gift."

Sarek's building was smaller than the others, more compact. It included a great room, one bath and a bedroom. All furnishings were handmade.

Sirin, Spock, Lo'vaak's and Drevi's homes were designed to fit their family's needs. Some had two bedroom, others had more. The women could not believe what had been accomplished by this group within such a short period of time.

In front of each house, under the covered walkway were benches for outdoor seating and the open space in front had been beautified with local cacti specimens along with other benches and an outdoor fireplace. The women were especially appreciative for the fencing. Their thought was,

'It would keep the children in and the critters out.'

After last meal that group met together to have pertinent questions that had risen following the groups examination of the site. Sarek headed the meeting.

A common questions was,

"Will our hormonal readings be taken before you return to the Embassy?"

The answer,

"Yes."

The herbalist asked for the opportunity to speak to the group. He revealed his work and goals and the need for cooperation by all in the group. When asked if they were willing to assist, and be used to test formulas there was a loud,

"Ha'. (yes)

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock remembered when he had first spoken to this elderly Vulcan, who was now well over one hundred years old. His natural dignity had not waned. He was tall and straight, although his face appeared slightly weathered, which was an indication of much exposure to the elements.

Without needless words he had offered the _Ta'al _and seated himself. His interviewer had bowed his head as an indication of his respect for the aged one before him.

Spock had opened the conversation with the statement,

'Your life has overlapped many events of our people's experiences and we value you.'

His face did not change from its benevolent calm but his eyes spoke of a distant hurt, he began his narrative.

"My life began over one hundred twenty-two Terran years ago. My training began when I was three years of age when I started to accompany my father into the desert.

Our lives were simple and we were virtually self-sufficient. We gardened, we gathered and we learned from the cycles of life. My father entrusted his Katra to me when I was sixteen and my mother and I stored it away in its ark. I was their only offspring, a child of their old age. After my mother's death I wandered attempting to find a natural cure for our unique burden, Pon Farr. The chemist and scientist had sought solutions in their laboratories; I was searching for the answer in the dust of our deserts and it plant life. I never found it. I searched until the last day of our planet's existence.

I bounded at sixty Terran years to the daughter of the merchant of plants and seedling in my area. She had been widowed when her aged husband died from Bendi Syndrome. She returned home to her father to assist in his shop. She was always most helpful when I had inquired or searched for a particular item.

I must confess that eventually I found more reasons to frequent the shop than I had prior to her coming. One day I asked her to walk with me. She removed her apron and we proceeded to talk in silence. I then asked her had she ever considered being bonded again. Her answer was, 'If the right potential bondmate would ask, she would consider it.' Steeling myself I inquire, _Ple'ma tsu rashaya? _(Cannot the same be said for me?) She answered in the affirmative. Thus began sixty-two years of collaboration, for she joined me in my search.

On the day she ventured into the desert alone, she was bitten by a _k'karee _(a poisonous Vulcan snake). She sent her cries of distress but by the time I reached her the heat and poison had destroyed her brain. I could not retrieve her Ka'tra. It was then that I joined myself to this group of young men. What was provided was free transportation, housing and food; the extra bonus was new areas to search and youthful interest, skills and strength.

Now, I will continue my search on a different world—Terra.

Spock had inquired, "What can we do to assist you?"

The answer was simple, "Allow me time, a small research laboratory area, accurate scales, heating units and glass receptacles."

Of course such a request could not be denied. Spock recalled that the elderly Vulcan rose from his seat and virtually dismissed HIM as he walked out of the office.,

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Spock searched for Ka'nu among the arrivals and once he was found Spock led him to a mid-sized building and opened the door. Pristine and virtually gleaming was Ka'nu's requested work area. If it were possible for a Vulcan to smile, he would have done so.

Spock addressed him,

"_Amsetri tre _(Your presence honors us) _Rivath kau eh ri vath rok nam-tor na'etek hi etek kau-tor." _(There is no other wisdom and no other hope for us but that we grow wise) In the area of your study, your wisdom will save us.

He left the elderly Vulcan examining his work space and Spock wondered what greatness would come from that place.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Based on the aged Vulcans encouraging speech, Sirin sought out K'eel, the stone carver who he had interviewed in the basement of the Embassy. He questioned him,

"Did I not say we were determined that no more lives would be lost?"

The young stone carver answered,

"Ha."

Sirin continued,

"It is to this great hope our entire group will work towards it being a reality."

The expression in the young man's eyes was so different from their first encounter.

By far, this was the youngest member of this group that had been interviewed by him, His stoic face was impassive, but his eyes mirrored great loss. His biography indicated he was from, by Vulcan standards, an extraordinarily large family, he had seven siblings. This fact spoke much as to the atmosphere and quality of life that must have surrounded him. He was the third oldest, so apparently, very few of his siblings were the result of Pon Farr.

His loss, like all, is profound, but his appeared to seep from him almost vaporously, it even clouded his normally stoic Vulcan visage. He stood before Sirin. On his shoulder was a small bag and he withdrew an ornate, beautifully carved Katra Ark (vessel for storage of the Katra).

While standing he stated,

"This shall be my final resting place. I have meditated through my first two Pon Farrs, without a comforter, with the next one I will have to terminate life."

Sirin asked that he be seated and he complied.

"You did hear that we want no more loss of life and we are working toward a resolution?

"Yes."

"Do you trust us?"

"Yes."

Then your creation will have to be put to another use or put away for an indefinitely long time. May I examine it?"

"Yes."

Sirin noticed the High Vulcan script carved into the lid, it is K'eel's name.

"Were you taught this skill by your father and grandfather?"

"Yes."

Sirin realized that in order to get more vocalization from his interviewee, he would have to phrase his questions a bit differently.

"What stone is this? How long did it take you to finish this work? Have you worked on objects other than Katra Arks? What supplies do you need? How are you dealing with your extraordinarily great loss?"

With his perfect recall K'eel proceeded to answer all the proposed questions.

"Besides Katra Arks I have carved incense and other ornately carved boxes, asenois, and objects from every stone indigenous to our home planet. Although these vessels are usually composed of polycrystalline, this object is the stone Ivuzh kohr-tukh (smoky quartz). Because of the High Vulcan script that adorns the top, it took one Terran month to complete this box. Of a less serious nature I have carved boxes for jewelry, condiments, storage, and display. When we relocate I will only need a constant supply of raw materials. I have my own tools."

K'eel looked down at his feet. His posture changed and he leaned forward.

"Brother Sirin, every day I remember some segment of my past life. In my mind I remember conversations with and observe my _skann_ (family). Some might say that this is an indication of being mentally unbalanced; however, none of my family members Katras have been preserved. I am the vessel for their remembrance. I am their Katras' Ark."

Sirin had thought, 'What a profound statement for one so young.'

He recalled asking for permission to hold on to the box so he could show it to the others. This K'eel had agreed to.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The Desert Saga

Of course, Si'rin, Lo'vaak and Spock, remembered the original interviews that had been conducted with these now resettled 'Survivors' and were also aware of the changed disposition, from hopeless to hopeful that now seemed to be the mindset of these new settlers.

Su'auk's organizational and communicative skills were outstanding. His wife, Elsse, originally from the United States of Africa, had been integrated into the group Nyota had named, 'Cupid's Secretaries'. Of course, Spock's response to that name was, "Any super powerful entities would not have such a 'need'." His wife convinced him that even those with out of the ordinary powers, Vulcans included, did have needs. As usual, she proved herself quite convincing.

The women were in agreement that although there was a urgency, they were not going to allow that to be careless. This was no margin for error in or area of compromise either their thinking or selection. All of them were aware that the bonding was lifelong. That was one of the thoughts that would have to be stressed when interviewing these candidates. It had already been decided that a female who had been widowed and perhaps seen their mate go through a sickness, or accident would have developed a compassionate nature. That quality would have to be present for them to accept Pon Farr. Sensing the feeling of isolation that could affect Elsse, as the only female at the settlement, these married ladies felt it was important for a few bondings to take place shortly, Work on that part of the 'project' would have to start immediately upon their return home. That thought would be conveyed to Su'auk so that the builder could begin preparation for at least three residences for newly weds.

Bettie Flippin already had the second episode in her series about the 'Survivors' outlined she was only waiting for Sarek's approval. Her entire crew was anxious to broadcast this follow-up. Like the first, it would be a block-buster. While discussing that prospect, Nyota had a brilliant idea, a unique approach to introducing the first few candidates to the settlement, would it be possible to integrate some of the female candidates into the broadcast crew thus they could get an idea of the location and work they would have to accept if they decided to bond with one of the 'Survivors'? In this way they would remain anonymous. Bettie's face was etched with excitement as she imagined how spell binding that experience would be. It probably could be the basis for a long period of chit-chat after show time.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The Healers also had a very important job before them. This particular assessment would weigh heavily into Ka'nu's search for something that would lessen the violence, duration and mental incapacitation associated with the Pon Farr experience. The ground work for his search would be securing each males' present hormonal levels. So it was in an organized fashion Sirin and Lo'vaak visited each dormitory to secure blood samples. They had set up a processing laboratory and Rachel was acting as medical secretary, her job was to accurately post this information on each Survivor's records. The numbers secured that day would serve as base reference as each Survivors' 'Time' approached. Of course each male would be responsible for monitoring physical changes he noticed as his time drew nearer.

Based on that information whatever antidote then available could be administered under Ka'nu, the herbalist's, direction. Although most of the females had submitted holo pics with their correspondence, none of the Survivors had any idea of the personal appearance of the female whose profile he had received. Of course, this would make it possible for them to observe the daily routine at the settlement undetected. The other side of the coin was that each one of the females that would be invited had seen the Survivors' appearances as transmitted first on the news broadcast, when the males had visited Fishermen's Wharf and then on Bettie Flippin's show, "The Stars Are Forever".

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The women had been responsible for making the suggestion that Su'auk set up a schedule to interview each male and review the information that had been distributed to them prior to their departure from San Francisco. These conversations would allow Su'auk to get to know his brothers and secure information about their opinion of the work taking place. At that time it would be suggested that each one keep a daily journal with particular focus on their day's activities and observations. Of course, since none of these would ever forget anything, this was simply an exercise to determine their proficiency in Standard. Listed should also be any possible suggestions to be brought up at the weekly settlement's meeting. It would be explained to each one that each had the right to express his opinion and that this was very much encouraged. By these personal interchanges, Su'auk would also determine if either of the Terran females identified in the packet had peaked the interest of its recipient. Upon their return to San Francisco, the women would confer with Su'auk about the response of each survivor to the biographies they had received and based on that information an interview would be set up with the preferred candidate. Sirin and Lo'caak determined that the herbalist, Ka'nu, would be able to take the next readings. Of course, the entire group would never have to be tested at the same time again. These markers were baseline that would, in the future allow one to see any significant change. For that reason he was seated with Sirin and Lo'vaak to observe and be instructed. His final exam would be to perform the test on Lo'vaak and Sirin.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The next morning the visitors would be leaving. The exploratory group had already planned a last meal. Interestingly, Sirin and Rachel's son, Jason had been shadowing Skoon, the woodcarver. It was indeed comforting for this young 'Survivor', the young boy was like a balm to his wounds filling the void left by the absence of siblings and unborn son. At this point in time he looked forward to training Jason. He felt like the boy already was his _va'prak sa-fu_ (substitute son)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The Desert Saga

After last meal the visitors made their way to their compound. Spock and his family accompanied Sarek to his door. Spock was concerned, through their bond he was aware of Sarek's mental state. The twins stood before him and said, "Grandfather, may your rest be productive." Spock nodded and Nyota bowed her head and said, _A'nirih, Ansetru tre _(Father,your presence honors us), and then the family walked toward their own cottage.

Sarek entered removed his robe and reached for his meditation garment and effortlessly lowered himself to his knees. During all this time working with the survivors his mind, hours and hands had been busy—too busyto make certain admissions. Va Pak his personal loss suddenly overwhelmed him for he had never fully addressed these. In his mind he saw Amanda's face and even heard her laughter, just as he had in his office those many months ago when he had given their efforts to relocate 'The Survivor" the name, 'The Amanda Project' If she had been alive she would have exhibited that very human trait pride—she would have been proud of what was accomplished by the entire group.

Sarek's breathe became labored and a lump found its way to his throat. Illogically he spoke,

"Amanda, half my heart, half my soul, my _K'hat'n'diawa_…your loss is unfathomably painful to me."

Uncharacteristically he lowered his head into his open palm and sighed. His head was still bowed when he heard a slight rap on his door. He knew it was his son who had approached.

From the cottage next door Spock has sensed his father's agitated state. Sarek replied,

"Enter."

His son did so and nodded and said without a formal greeting,

"_Safu."_

Without another word Spock joined his father in a meditative pose and sent him a wave of calm.

"My father, _"Iwak messukh-yut t'on (The present is the crossroads of both future and past)_ but_ w_e cannot dwell on what we must accept as _kaiidth,_ (what is, is) the things we cannot change, but instead focus on what we can influence— those who can benefit-those who are living."

Spock then sent him a mental picture of his grandsons and also a picture of the bright light within the darkness of his Aduna's body, his unborn daughter. Nyota was still unaware of this new life. Perhaps he would advise her this very evening.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The children had been tucked away in their room. Rachel, Sirin were settled in for the night. She had snuggled closer to her husband and he was embracing her when she asked, "This settlement is considered Vulcan soil?"

"Yes, just as the Vulcan Embassy is so designated. Why do you ask?"

Snuggling closer she said,

"I was just wondering does a Vulcan husband act differently toward his _Aduna _when he is at 'home'?"

His mouth turned up slightly,

Stroking her cheek he continued, "We don't have a point of reference up until now. Perhaps later you will inform me."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Su'auk and Elsse were enjoying a cup of tea when she asked her husband,

"Do you think we could have a fence around our house?"

"I have no doubt that there would be no problem for the builders to complete such a structure."

With a bowed head she said, "It does not have to be too high at first."

He did not comprehend the substance of their conversation.

She continued,

"After all, infants cannot climb."

The Vulcan stopped mid sip and stared at his wife who was nodding her head in the affirmative.

He carried her to their bedroom lay her on their bed and placed his splayed hand on her abdomen and said,

"It is a male. A child who will be the first born here. His name will be Sarek. He gathered Elsse into his arms and placed his forehead on her's and expressions of endearment flowed from one to the other.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Lo'vaak had taken Christine's hand and they had explored every part of their home away from home. Nytu was rubbing her eyes and Lo'vaak picked her up and said,

"It has been a long day and I will put you to bed. Christine leaned over and kissed her daughter. It had been some time since she had attempted to pick her up. Their son would be born within the next four weeks. At first she was apprehensive about taking the trip to Nevada but it was just a forty-five minute flight and they had the finest vessels and pilots possible—Spock and Nyota.

Now, a bit ungainly, she and her husband had become extremely inventive in the area of their lovemaking. Lo'vaak always communicated with their son prior to their intimacy, so their movements and sounds would not disrupt his calm. This was not a pre-birth sex education class, just an explanation of unusual sounds and movements being forecast.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Drevi and Bettie had collapsed on the sofa in the cozy area best described as a 'living room'. She laid her head on his chest and sighed.

Nozzling her head he was aware of her surfacing excitement.

"This second broadcast will be such an enlightening account. The Survivors will be seen as hard working, industrious, creative contributors to good. Would you mind doing some of the narrative?" "I think if we six could be introduced and perhaps all could contribute something to that area of the production. Does that appeal to you?"

"Yes, yes. I think I will have your name listed as assistant producer when the credits roll."

"Bettie you know I need no such recognition."

"Drevi, you don't need anything…you are the complete package…"

"Ahh, but Bettie at one time in my life that conclusion would have been definitely flawed, for I did have a need…"

"As you let me know…Drevi, do you know when I fell completely, totally and unreasonably in love with you?"

Her husband smiled and said,

"I saw it in your eyes after we looked at that holo-vid together."*

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

So, in this small corner in a medium size state, in a piece of Terra on a rather small planet in an galaxy that was still being explored these humanoid couples, families, reviewed their lives and could rest completely satisfied assured of only good results.

*See The Continuing SFS, Lights, Action Camera Chapter Seventeen


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The Desert Saga

After first meal The Survivors had lined up by the landing pad and Jason had joined Skoon on the line, he was already integrating himself with his other family. Sirin's silent communication indicated to his son that it was time to say farewell to his _Savensu _(teacher). Sirin walked over to his son and said,

"You must now say your farewell."

Jason stood in front of Skoon and said,

"_Taluhk Savensu _(treasured, beloved teacher) as soon as I am able I shall return to you. Although it is not the Vulcan way to express emotions, as a half human, I will say I will miss you and I love you.

Skoon strengthened his shields and picked Jason up into a very human embrace, the rest of the males heads were bowed at this very un-Vulcan scene, but deep inside they felt the satisfaction that was felt by their fellow survivor. They could only hope for similar experiences after being bonded with a Terran after already observing their fellow Vulcans in a bonded state with Terran females. Their observation of their bonded fellow Vulcans allowed them to be aware that they would be rewarded similarly by their human bondmate.

Sarek stood in front of the group and said,"Brothers, we will now depart, but be assured that we will regularly monitor your progress and visit this piece of Vulcan, on this planet. Raising his hand in the _ta'al _he uttered the usual statement of departure which was responded to by the group's reply.

"Peace and Long Life." Our Brothers"

Sarek continued,

"During the time we have been together at times we have been referred to as "The Saviors" but we want you to rethink that designation for in fact, by your hard work,your continuance of The Vulcan Way, you will prove to be your own saviors—your own testament to the strength and stability of The Vulcan leave you in peace and with the absolute assurance of our continued support."

With those words the entire group performed the 'Ta'al' and the departing groupmade their way to their vessel.

The Federation vessels had left immediately after their transporting responsibilities had been met. Spock and Nyota seated themselves at the console and put the seat belt sign into operation as they started the initiation stage for departure. The children were secured and Sarek stood at the front of the craft and raised his hand for attention,

"Family, please join me at the Embassy for Second Meal. We must now start phase two of this project, the securing of mates for the males we have just left. A meeting after the meal could possibly set before us individual duties. T'Paal has been notified of the need for her services so our crew of 'matchmakers' can get started."

With Sarek's statement Nyota noticed Spock's eye's turn to her and there was a very slight upturn of his mouth. He sent her a repeat of his original estimation of the wives' selected name for their assigned duties, "Cupid's Secretaries," . His comment, in jest, on that title was, 'Such super humans would not need such assistance.' This time Nyota sent back to him,

"Certainly you are not attempting to argue about whether super humans have needs…"

There was a slight upturn to her husband's mouth as he remembered their prior discussion of the matter and his wife's very much appreciated resolution to the discussion.

He sent,

'Any continuance of this subject requires privacy. We will have to do an in depth study once we return to our home."

Nyota had to control her desired to first give him an 'I told you so' smile and secondarily to burst out in laughter. Not such a good idea with her father-in-law on board their ship. However, she was certain the other adult passengers would have understood.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

T'Paal silently took charge of all the children as they disembarked at the Embassy. The males went to Sarek's office and the women went to the now reconfigured space that had housed The Survivors to await the call for 'second meal'.

Nyota looked at her 'sisters' and said,

"Any suggestions?"

Bettie started,

"I think a prelude to communication with acceptable candidates could be the telecast from the settlement. The only view anyone has had of these males has been a formal one—them dressed in their tunics and trousers. With the interviews that are conducted at the settlement we will see another side of these males—that they are extremely hardworking, dedicated, forcused and with very desirable personality traits.

The view of the settlement will allow an individual to understand that they are the essence of The Vulcan Way on our planet. I know eventually the location of the settlement will be revealed and with that knowledge they might be negative reactions, and some with 'The Carpetbag' mentality making their appearance. I am hoping that prior to that time we will already have some bonded couples there. These wives could be the liaisons between the outsiders and the settlers. They would work closely with Su'auk. I am hoping among our applicants we will find several who would be able to take on that roll. I appreciate that Vulcans do not relegate the female to a subservient role; after all their most widely known and revered representative is T'Pau, a female."

Nyota interjected,

"Perhaps our preliminary search should perhaps be for ten females who could fill those roles and attempt to match them up with five of our 'Survivors' by allowing them to have a choice."

Rachel voiced her opinion with a thought,

"We are dealing with a sensitive subject that should be brought to Su'auk's attention so that at some future time the concept of Xenophobia could be introduced to the settlement. It might even be wise at some point in time to set guards at the gates of the compound. Perhaps instead of just booth, a house could be build for long term assignments to that placement.

For an artisan who required isolation for the optimum creativity, such a housing would not be viewed as a disadvantage."

All agreed with the value of Rachel's farsightedness.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Meanwhile, the males in Sarek's office had a similar train of thought.

Spock voiced it,

"Is it possible in that area of isolation that the surrounding neighbors might view our settlement as offensive and an invasion by a non-Terran force? We are certainly in hopes that we would not be viewed as subversive but simply attempting to survive without a home planet. If it could be made known that the High Council had determined that the possible resettlement on New Vulcanof this group of survivors was well down 'their lists' of candidates. To explain their need to be bonded with Terran females, we could reveal that they were also not on any list that would allow them to be bonded with the limited number of female Vulcan survivors. In addition, as artisans, their gifts were usually passed down to sons, without such, their gifts will die with them. Perhaps this reasoning will produce a sympathetic response from the settlement's neighbors.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

For the male Vulcan who was either unbounded (a rare situation) or unable to receive the services of his bondmate, they sought out the services of those called, "The Comforters) Traditionally, the role of comforter was passed down from mother to daughter. Any sons born to such a female was immediately removed from the mother and given to the father of the child's family for adoption. Of course, none of these females had survived 'The Immeasurable Loss', for there was not ever a time when such females left Vulcan.

Theirs' was an isolated community whose sole purpose was to preserve the lives of Vulcan males during Pon Farr. Specialized training for them included certain martial arts, nursing, herbal applications and sexual techniques. This training made them extremely well prepared for the rigors of the male Vulcans 'Time'. For that reason,' there had never been a recorded injury or death experienced by one of their 'calling'.

It was only under closely supervised situations that they were allowed to become pregnant, for this was necessary to continue their 'line.' It was common knowledge of all Vulcan males that they might impregnate said females. That knowledge included the disclaiming of his right to any female offspring. This was never to be questioned. These females were a very disciplined group, almost militaristic in nature. Their job was their identity. The seriousness of their obligation was ingrained, their assignment as comforters was primary, continuance of the line secondary and for that reason the measure that was taken to prevent pregnancy, was an herb drank as a tea daily when they had 'First Meal' in their communal dining room.

'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The Desert Saga

Once at the Embassy, the first request Bettie made of Sarek was for a copy of an

enlarged satellite holo-map of the settlement. She felt it was necessary to be able to

determine the camera sites for optimum coverage for the broadcast.

Through their bond Drevi advised Bettie that the special joint trade meeting with the

Tellerites had concluded successfully. He gave her his estimated time of arrival

at the Embassy and then he sent her, a distinct manifestation of how much he was in anticipation

of seeing her again. It was his habit to send her a sensation similar to a tickle, so as he concluded

his contact Bettie jumped and started to laugh.

The women seated themselves and took out their PAADs and pulled up their

previous notes for review. The group remembered the last time they had met, Bettie

had announced that every correspondence received at her office from potential

candidates had been saved on portable drives that she then distributed to her

'sisters'. Her suggestion had been, make a copy of each 'acceptable' Candidate's letter and

then save it to your personal file. Once their selections had been completed, then they were to pass

the portable drive to their right. When finished they would compare notes. Any candidate that got three

picks would become eligible for contact with one of the males.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

So, the search had begun…

"Dear gorgeous aliens…."

"Is it true that you have green blood?...

"What language do you speak?...

"I have spent six months attempting to learn your language. Is there a library where

recordings of your language can be studied?...

"Do Vulcans like sex?"….

"What is your impression of human females?...

"Do you dance?"…

"What kind of food do you like?...

"I would love to pack a lunch for you and I to enjoy in a park…

"How old are you?...

"I am truly sorry for your loss"….

"Do you dream?"….

"Do you do nude portraits…."

"Have you ever kissed a human female?...

Some of the questions and statements were offensive, some inquisitive, some

comical. While all were probably written with a degree of sympathy and concern for

these males, some manifested such a degree of immaturity they were consigned to

the 'round file'. After a while, something similar to writer's block, perhaps it could be

called 'readers obstruction' closed in on the women. This situation had caused those

fatigued reader to be unable to string together a line of words to form a cohesive

thought.

Nyota's comment had been,

"Coffee break!"….

As if by silent command Spock appeared at the door with a tray with steaming cups

of coffee, fruit, crackers and cheese.

Nyota sent,

"My husband, the reward for good work is…"

Spock raised his eyebrow and sent,

'I alone will determine my reward once we have returned home, placed our sons in

their beds and have privacy.'

With that statement his wife sent him a mental smile and he heard her laughter.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

After the break the search continued…

"What kind of work do you do?"...

One letter whose first paragraph was written in Vulcan script simply said,

"To whomever receives my letter I wish you to know I share with you the grief of a

lost mate. I buried my husband one year ago. He suffered from an incurable

disease. I am willing to share some of my coping mechanism with any

who desire to be assisted in dealing with their sorrow. I am a licensed therapist

specializing in grief counseling."

Another very promising letter simply said,

"Grief shared is lessened."

The Embassy kitchen had prepared food for last meal that they would enjoy with their husbands and Sarek.

It was when the women had shared some of their findings that Drevi had found some of the discards and

was chuckling to himself. His commend was,

"I think some of these rejects are mere love-sick teenage human females."

There had been a nod of agreement from the wives as they had attempted to

complete their meal and get back to work. The envelopes were addressed and filled

with the necessary information. Each women had had their personal favorite 'Survivor'

and that one's reception of this information before their transfer to their

Settlement had brought a smile to each of the wive's face.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

When Sarek contacted Su'auk later on he inquired on the general progress

of the construction phase of work and all were gratified with the information that

every project was running ahead of schedule. Su'auk also informed the group that

he had interviewed all of 'The Survivors' and was fully prepared to send them the

Embassy information about the choices they had made based on the information

regarding candidates that had been distributed to them. These chosen would have to be contacted

and educated. Within seconds Su'auk's download was being printed. His wife Ellie had briefly come on the screen

and waved.

Bettie pointed to the image receiver in the corner and Sarek nodded. The womenhuddled around

the equipment and verbal reaffirmation of their initial choices were heard…'I knew it.' 'Won't they make an

adorable couple.'…

Serak, Spock, Sirin, Lo'vaak and Drevi, who could reach decisions in complete silence, due to the telepathic

abilities, decided that their wives could take their received information and retreat to their original working

space where their verbal affirmations could continue indefinitely.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Once settled back into their 'office space', the woman made a discovery. There were

two survivors who had not made any choice at all, The Ka'thyra maker and the wood

carver. Su'auk's note at the botton of the pages containing their name were…

For the Ka'thyra maker,

'He has made acquaintance with a human female who is a musician and is most anxious to meet her. Her identifying information follows…'

For the wood carver it simply said,

'He wishes to wait since he has five years before his time, there is no need for concern.'

The next transport to The Settlement would include additional Information on the chosen candidates. Due to the

fact that some of these females would be secretly visiting The Settlement no holo-pic would be included in

these correspondences for with the Vulcans ability to remember every and anything, the sending of any likeness

would ruin the nature of these candidates visit. Immediately upon the return to San Francisco the wives agreed

that classes would have to start right to allow these 'chosen' to be educated in 'all things Vulcan'. Most of the

information convey would be based on the FIT (fiancé in training) course that Nyota had created for Lo'vaak after

he had proposed to Christine.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

That evening, in the privacy of the bedroom Nyota asked her husband,

"Spock, you said you would choose your reward."

He nodded, and voiced the definition of the word reward' as 'something given in return for good…or even evil…

With a very slight upturn of his lips he continued,

"However I will add, something offered…What are you willing to offer My Nyota. How highly do you esteem my

service to you this afternoon?"

He was barely able to finish his sentence before she had silenced him with her lips.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The Desert Saga

The day before the broadcast, the equipment was brought in and the production

crew picked out the best spots for the stationary and levitating cameras. Bettie and

Drevi arrived in a special transport supplied by the Betazoid Embassy. It had

been decided that Sarek would begin the program with a brief introduction along

with a summary of the previous broadcast. A few scenes from that show would be

interspersed with the new show and then there would be a panorama of the

extensive grounds of The Survivors' new home. In the introduction, Spock, Sirin,

Lo'vaak, and Drevi would be reintroduced.

Drevi had brought five Betazoid females who acted as Bettie's 'assistants'. The only

evidence of their identity were their eyes so they wore sunglasses. Terran females

who were guest carried PAADs, wore dummy headphones and appeared to

integrate quite well with the show's staff. An extensive tour of the grounds showing

the work that had been accomplished and what else was planned would also be

included in the show.

Already ten Vulcan style homes had been built in anticipation of bondings that were

necessary due to impending Pon Fars. A suitable isolated cave had been discovered

and cleaned and furnished with stone articles beautifully prepared by the stone

carver.

All males were dressed identically in one piece work suits. Of course, not even

unattractive clothing could mask the handsomeness of these hard working males.

True to their Vulcan nature, even when they deserved praise they were not receptive

to it for what is…is and what was always expected was the best possible by each

one, for that was The Vulcan Way.

Bettie looked toward three of the Terran females who had huddled together and

They were whispering among themselves…and pointing. Bettie made her way to

their spot and said,

"I realize that this setting is similar to allowing a child to run wild in a candy store, but

please ladies, do not draw attention to yourself with such conduct. You are here

to observe and report back to the others who will be depending on you for your

guidance and advice."

The ladies looked embarrassed, tucked their heads, then followed Bettie who

efficiently pointed out assignments where they would assist someone who was a

valid member of Bettie's crew. Bettie nodded and each crew member took up the job

of supervising one of these visitors.

Wandering around the site without a guide could prove to be difficult and dangerous.

Although the males had been extremely careful in placement of warnings and

barriers, it just so happen that Bettie's make-up girl had become enthralled with the

site and was at that point wandering onto dangerous ground. Luckily, the stacked

boxes that towered above her were empty. She was about to brace herself against

them when she heard the words,

"Please do not touch."

Turning she saw a young male, running toward her.

"This is a place of potential danger. I will take you to safety."

What girl doesn't like to be rescued from danger? What girl wouldn't like her rescurer

to be a handsome prince or someone handsome? It was the wood carver who approached her, bowed his

head and explained in typical Vulcan blunt honesty,

"Although injuries from the falling boxes in this area should not be fatal, there might

be injury. You have trespassed onto a storage site. Please come this way."

She replied,

"Thank you very much for saving me,Ahh ….."

"My name is Skoon.:

"Thank you Skoon."

He replied,

"What address did your parents assign you?"

Puzzled for a moment she finally understood he was inquiring about her name.

"My name is Michele."

He gave a brisk nod and reaching back to his training at the Embassy said,

"It has been a pleasure to meet you, Michele."

He then nodded, bowed his head and finally left her with some other crew members.

As he left she mouthed his name…Skoon.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

After pulling a few strings, (no pun intended), Bettie was able to identify the

Ka'athyra Maker's acquaintance, the harp player, and she had also been brought

to the site with the other Terran females. Unlike the other, she was introduced to

Sus'na who immediately took her on a tour of the grounds with the explanation,

"This will probably be my home until my life ends. If you will join me here you should

know about this place and about me. If you are willing I will be your guide."

Her reply is,

"I will be pleased to follow you."

Sus'na was pleased with this female's reply. He decided that he should

ask her if it was proper to address her by name. Her reply was, only if she was

allowed to do the same. From that point onward they addressed one another as

Hilda and Sus'na.

He asked to be excused for a few minutes and disappeared into one of the buildings.

When he reappeared he was dressed in his Vulcan trousers and tunic.

He had a pair of gloves in his back pocket and explained that their machinist had

invented very special gloves for their use as a protection for their most sensitive

hands. The internal coiled synthetic fibers allowed them all to participate in

construction work. Without these articles of protection the building work progress

would have been reduced by sixty-five percent, being able to be engaged in by only

the builders and their crews. Instead the full force of all the residents were able to be

engaged in construction work in one area or another. In addition, all the workers

wore protective head and foot gear.

Sus'na shyly stated as they started their tour how much he has enjoyed their

correspondence. It was within the privacy of his letters that Sus'na had

made it known that he was interested in bonding, a marriage. Her presence here at

the site weighted heavily in his favor. Of course, it was Nyota, Rachel, Christine and

Bettie's job to advise her of what such a step would actually mean.

Deep in thought while presenting facts to his companion Sus'na realized

that through their correspondence he thoroughly understood that as a musician she

had rehearsals, concert tours, local performances and perhaps solo engagements.

He explained to her that he understood that periods of absence from the site could

be expected. He also had calculated that a trip between these two locations required

very little time and he was certain he would be able to visit her in San Francisco if

necessary.

Hilda then presented a question to him,

"Would you be willing to perform with me?"

He thought for a moment and answered,

"Presently I have no instrument, only one that has been entrusted to me by Spock

for my care and use once I have my own instrument I will consider such an act an

honor."

Sus'na respectfully took in Hilda's appearance. His completely Vulcan comment,

was,

"I find your form pleasing."

Hilda blushed and replied,

"As I do yours."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The Desert Saga

Second meal was about to be served. Sarek had determined that the production

crew and the 'visitors' would sit separate from the Survivors. Of course,

it was a given, that the females would cause undue stress on the males—

thus the imposed separation was indeed wise

It was announced before the buffet style lunch would be served that the meal would

be taken in silence. Sarek was certain that presented a degree of difficulty for the

Terran crew and the visiting females, but in essence if any of that group would join

them, undoubtedly it would become a way of life for them. This occasion would be a

window of opportunity to observe the Vulcan mind set—focus, dedication, and economy of

time, motion words, thoughts, decision making, resources, and strength. Meal time was just that, a

time for replenishing strength through the taking in of nourishment. Focus on one

thing of importance at a time led to efficiency of motion, and speed in accomplishing

a task. Thus, communication could wait until the purpose of the time for

supplementing one's energy supply was completed. Such a simple concept, such an

avenue for perceiving the logic of the Vulcan mind.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Skoon had kept a watchful eye on Michele. He had determined that after the meal he

would ask her if she would like a private tour of the settlement. He felt a measure of

satisfaction when she enthusiastically nodded yes to his inquiry.

While walking Skoon started the conversation,

"My statement before second meal identified me. As I had said, my name is Skoon,

I am twenty-nine Terran years old and have as a trade, wood carving. On Vulcan I

was one of a few artisans assigned the task of preserving the form of carving called in

Vulcan, "Beautiful Cage".

Michele bowed her head and smiled as her memory stirred.

"I recall when we broadcast from the Embassy. You held a baby raddle that you

had made, It was truly remarkably beautiful and you said it had been made for your

son…

Michele swallowed hard and said,

"I grieve with thee."

Skoon acknowledged with a nod.

Explaining the group's present situation he simply said,

"All of us who reside here are desirous to make this our home. It will be part of

Vulcan here on Terra. We have much work ahead of us, some of it hard, other

efforts pleasurable. Part of the survival of our group will include our being able to

secure wives from Terra. Here, our lives will be different than on Vulcan Prime where

our parents selected our bond mates, what you would call a wife. This was done

when we were seven Terran years. That was the traditional arrangement and

in that world it worked for centuries. Here, things are different, we are attempting to

secure Terran wives to help populate this vast settlement. We are being assisted by

some Terran women who are married to non-Terram males.

Skoon looked down, hesitated and asked,

"Do you have someone in your life that takes care of you, provides for you, and

would be willing to protect you with their life?"

"No…no I do not Skoon."

"In that case I do present myself to you as a candidate for your approval as your

bondmate."

Shyly he looked downward and traced a pattern in the sand with the tip of his boot,

then continued,

"Of course, according to our instructions, first we must get to know one another.

Would you consent to exchanging words and thoughts through electronic

correspondence?"

Nodding, his companion said,

"I would like that very much."

Michele thought of her first meeting with a Vulcan, Spock to be exact. He was in the

'Green Room' at the broadcast station and she had come to apply makeup—which

his wife prevented her from applying.* She was able to observe them as one of

the most beautiful couples she had ever viewed. His attention and care for his wife

and later on, his sons was heartwarming. Yes, she could see herself in love with a

Vulcan, namely Skoon.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Sus'na had taken Hilda to his workshop and explained in detail the laborious task

of creating a Ka'athyra. He had laid out samples of wood which had been introduced

to various elements to determine each wood's elasticity, resonant quality, longevity,

reception to stains and other matters needed in order to discover which

woods could be used in the construction of the Vulcan harp. Hilda pulled out her

holo-vid and showed him her instrument, earth's concert harp. Sus'na was

amazed at its size. Hilda then introduced an audio attachment and demonstrated

how it could be comfortably placed in the ear. Her companion complied and

then closed his eyes and breathed deeply at the sound of the music produced by this

strange new instrument. As the music finished he said,

"You will instruct me in the harp and I will instruct you in the Ka'athyra, and then we

will instruct our children."

Hilda blushed and a small smile tugged at her lips. Deception and subtlety was not

a part of a Vulcan's mind set.

As both couples continued their tour, both males felt a deep feeling of satisfaction as

they continued as successful providers of knowledge of The Settlement and

of The Vulcan Way.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Ka'nu, the Herbalist had continued his search from the very first day he had set

foot on this new home. Every day he set out in a different direction, fortunately as a

Vulcan, there was never any trouble of him retracing his steps.

He wore sun shields for his eyes and he noticed in the distance what appeared to be

two people seated in the dust. He set out in that direction and came across a male,

seated on a rectangular piece of fabric, dressed strangely and with his hair in long

braids. In the Vulcan world this would be quite unusual, for braided hair was an

object of beautification for Vulcan females. Seated on the fabric by his side was a

young male, perhaps ten Terran years of age.

The Herbalist approached and lifted his hand in the Vulcan salute. The male, who

appeared to be an older Terran, with weathered brown skin raised his hand

also, but with his fingers aligned. Silently the seated male gestured for his visitor to

be seated. After several moments, the silence was broken by the words,

"By your clothing I am able to determine that you are associated with the people who

now dwell behind the fence."

Ka'nu nodded and said,

"Your words are truthful."

The newly met male's brown face remained as stoic as his Vulcan visitor. He

continued, "I am Winnenap, shaman of the Shoshones of Snake River."

"Shaman?"

"Yes, a man of medicine. I assist my people to good health by the use of products of

the earth."

Of course that description peaked our Vulcan's interest. Ka'nu paused for a second

and then said,

"My name is Ka'nu, 'shaman' for my people, who became homeless with the

destruction of our home planet, Vulcan. May I inquire, what is the purpose of this fire

burning before you, for the air temperature is quite adequate?"

"Fire is used by my people for many things. On occasion I personally use it as an

aid to focus. I introduce certain products of the earth to the fire to enhance the

smoke's color, smell and heat."

Our herbalist nodded in understanding and stated,

"My people are also so inclined in their use of fire."

The Shoshone tilted his head toward the youth by his side,

"This is my grandson, he is being trained in the ways of my office."

Ka'nu raised his hand in the Vulcan salute and said, "Live long and prosper."

Winnenap reach to his side and brought forward a weathered sack and unrolled it to

display its' contents. He pointed to what appeared to be a succulent type of plant

and said, in Standard this is called aloe vera, an aid to cure skin irritation and

problems with digestion of food…he then described each item he had collected. His

final description was,

"This is what we use to control the birth of children. It regulates hormones. In times

past our people had to schedule births at a time when there was the greatest chance

for survival. Anciently the Cyrene's of northern Africa had a monopoly on this

product, called silphium from the plant family called rue. The sale of this herb

contributed heavily to their wealth. The same plant could be used to cure sore

throats, treat coughs, snake bites, warts epilepsy, but its greatest use was in the

control of hormones in the area of birth control."

If he had been human, he probably would have jumped for joy, whopped in victory,

or shouted in surprise, instead his words were,

"Where can this plant be found?"

Rising gracefully the Shaman gestured for his grandson to fold up the blanket and

gestured for Ka'nu to follow him.

"I will show you, but you must understand it must be picked and its leaves drank as a

tea within twenty-four hours. If it is reduced to a powder the shelf life is still very

short. Its most effective form is as a tea. But due to the plant's natural cycles, for

continued use a powder can be produced. I will instruct you."

Ka'nu nodded,

"Would you be willing to visit me on the other side of the fence?"

His companion nodded in the affirmative. Ka'nu then paced himself to follow, not

lead his guide for his stride would have carried him to the forefront.

The field ahead of them went on endlessly and was ablaze with yellow blossoms.

The shaman cradled the blossoms and said,

"Perfume can be extracted from these flowers."

Ka'nu inquired,

"Have these plants ever been cultivated?"

"No, as you can see they reseed themselves."

"When do they drop seed?"

"Like most, in the third season, The Fall."

It appeared that their tribe started their yearly monthly count from the season of

rebirth, Spring.

"Winnwnap, would your people be willing to share these fields with us?"

"Mother Earth shares with all," was the Shaman's reply. How could we go beyond

Her dictates?"

Ka'nu nodded and questioned,

"When will you be returning to your search?"

"The next full moon I will venture here again."

"I will harvest some of these gifts this day and will see you next full moon."

Winnwnap nodded and then said,

"It appears we are brothers from different worlds. There is a ceremony that is

performed by my people that cement friendship and make them close as brothers.

Would you object to such a connection?"

"Please explain how this is accomplished."

"We will mix our blood."

For a moment Ka'nu was reminded of the Vulcan Blood Oath, the most powerful

oath within their society. So binding was it, that to break it would require death to the

guilty party—death by his own hand.

"I am in agreement for such a joining. My only reservation is that my fingers and

palms should not be pieced, but the side of my hands are perfectly suitable for such

a ceremony."

Each male produced an object for piecing the skin, drew blood and placed their

palms side by side.

The Shoshone said,

"We are now brothers of different wombs."

Ka'nu added,

"And different worlds."


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Guest Reviewer:

Thank you for reminding me of the last sentence in Chapter Eleven. As I remember it, I

added that information just before posting and it did not stick with me. I appreciate

the heads-up. It has been removed.

Botsey

Chapter Fourteen

The Desert Saga

Ka'nu had already decided that he would test the effectiveness of this herb on

himself first. He had not harvested many leaves due to the warning of his now 'blood

brother' about its tenuous effectiveness if kept for a long period of time.. He decided

that this find would not remain secret, he would advise Sarek, Su'auk and then Sirin and

Lo'vaak. Besides information about the herbs effectiveness, he would also have to

determine the optimum time to start administering treatment on each candidate for

treatment. With the different life cycles that this planet employed, how would that

have a bearing on each male.

For his own use, written documentation was unnecessary, but his wish to share with the communities' healers

made it imperative that he document each, time of day, amount gathered, how the tea was prepared, size of each

harvest. how much tea each recipient imbibed and the numbers that were revealed in his testing. This was indeed

a project requiring dedication because in fact it was a life or death matter.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The day of the broadcast was of course, bright and sunny. All of The Survivors were dressed in their brightly

colored tunics and black trousers. Although they would be visiting work sites, none would cross the perimeters

that would necessitate the donnng of special safety attire.

After their silent Vulcan first meal it was as if an explosion of conversation in the room. Bettie went to

the front and asked were there any questions?

At first again there was silence and then one of the males raised their hands and asked,

"May some of us read parts of the letters that had been sent to us from Terran females and invite such ones to

visit us here at our home? Bettie thought for a moment and figured that would cause the broadcast station's

terminal to light up with calls that could not be managed and so said,

"I do not think our communication staff could handle the outpouring that would be caused by such a revelation. I

think all should address that person through electronic communication or written form, once contact information

is supplied."

There was a general nodding of heads, then silence. Su'auk then began to provide

general instruction,

"Brothers, we will be introduced to Terra in a completely different way today. They will be able to view our

creativity, industriousness, focus, and determination that we shall continue alive as the living Ka'tras for our

people. He then introduced a slogan that would be heard almost as a man on the lips of each person that day,

_Ah'rakkya __kya _(Vulcan lives/exists). Immediately the stone mason decided that he

would engrave that message on stones around the settlement as visual reminders of the strength of that

statement and the Vulcan resolve. Of course, the reminders were for outsiders, not the residents, for that

message had now been indelibly imprinted on their consciousness and their hearts.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The night before 'The Saviors,' had all been given outlines of the topics that would be covered by the broadcast.

Need we mention that it was memorized instantly.

The next morning, the directors voice was finally heard,

"All quiet on the set please."

The camera panned in to see Bettie Flippin, dressed in protective clothing. Her first words were,

"Greetings planets of the Federation, I am broadcasting from an unspecified place where miracles do come true.

Allow me to introduce my fellow moderator for this broadcast, Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan, who you will

remember from our last broadcast on this subject, Uncharacteristically, Sarek too was dressed in protective

clothing. The surrounding audience had offered applause which Sarek quieted with upraised hands.

"Good day to you who have joined us, _Ah'rakkya Ah'rak._ The literal translation of those Vulcan words are, Vulcan

lives or exits. You will see the truthfulness of those words during your visit with us.

If you remember the first time our 'Survivors' were seen they were neatly dressed waiting for entrance to a show

in San Francisco at the Fisherman's Wharf. Today they will show you another side of The Vulcan Way and I will

leave it at your discretion to identify what it is. May I introduce to you this project's general director, whose given

name is Su'auk. The Amanda's Project's general director started,

"Good day to all. Allow me to present to you my wife, Eleanor. She has been invaluable as a never-ending source

of information for our settlements use. Never displaying a hit of emotion, she nodded and then said,

"I send my greetings to my homeland, United States of Africa and to my family."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The program director signaled remote camera one, housed at the ten Vulcan style buildings that had been

erected. Ka'fir, the builder was standing in a relaxed stance in front of his twenty building crew members. He

introduced each one of his workers and explained what each one's specialty was. Then he went on to explain how

each Vulcan home was in itself its own energy supplier, water source, waste disposal and recycling unit, heating

and cooling manufacturer. The Vulcan home needed no outside source for anything that would contribute to the

comfort and security of its occupants. The entire community of houses had been built after an ongoing study of

prevailing winds.

These winds were used to turn turbines, gears, pumps, wheels and any other moving mechanism connected to

the house. There was always an open foyer that served to capture these winds and catch their power in the

baffles that were situated on either side of the entrance. The homes were always build where they was adequate

water so on Vulcan there had been no reservoirs, just underground water sources. The number of houses allowed

to feed from these water supplies was also a matter of study. The rise and fall of such water sources were a

matter of detailed study over a number of months because once these homes were constructed it was expected

that it would last through a family many generations.

Ke'el, the stone mason and, the community's brick makers were also interviewed at this site. An additional

camera housed at the brick works area showed the painstaking way bricks of varied colors were manufactured,

not on a factory assembly line, but each one efficiently by hand.

The stone mason showed his contribution which was the creation of stone slabs

emblazoned with the family name that was always shown above the door of each

home. Then there was a fade out.

"Camera two, action," was the director's next command. Sus'na was standing outside

of his workshop. Standing at his side was Hilda. His simple introduction of her was that

she was a fellow musician studying Vulcan music. The levitating camera followed him

into his work area. He explained that it took a year to complete the primary Vulcan

instrument, the Ka'athyra, their harp.

Walking along a table that spanned the entire length of the building Sus'na explained,

certain indigenous trees they had thought forever lost will be revived by securing of

seeds from the Federation's seed program. Once seeds were received these would be

planted. It was estimated that it will take at least fifty years before the survivable forest

could begin limited harvesting. In particular demands was the _sha-forI _tree that was

used for the backboard of the _Ka'athyra_. The samples of wood on display were being

tested for their suitability in construction of that musical instrument.

He then turned a nob and the entire room was filled with the music of the Vulcan harp.

To those not familiar with his haunting quality, it sent chills up their spine.

Camera Three, Roll 'Em.

At a large building the next camera crew reached the clothing

manufacturing arm of the settlement. S'nor, the shoemaker, St'gon, the tailor, _the

embroidery and _the weaver all stood aside to welcome the visitors. St'gon

started by explaining to the audience that Vulcan clothing were identification markers.

The family name, clan and lineal history was all place on the formal garment. The family

was shown on one lapel of the robe and the clan's identity was shown on the other. The

lineal history was spelled out around the hem of these robes. It had become the custom

on Vulcan for the females to have shoes made to match each formal robe they owned.

At times, the males wore trousers with their robes and all were familiar with their more

casual tunics that also at times were decorated with names or clans. On the walls were

samples of each garment described by the spokesmen.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The final visit would be to explore the agricultural efforts of The Settlement. At the

entrance to a field, whose bounderies would not be seen, stood Su'nuk, the heavy

equipment operator and his large body of workers. Typical of The Vulcan way, all the

members were introduced to show that whatever was accomplished was a group effort

not to be credited to one individual.

After the introduction Su'nuk stated,

"For all who were unaware, Vulcans are vegetarians. In greenhouses were have experimented with seeds from

our home word to see which ones would adapt to ournew home. Ninety-five percent of our efforts were successful

to before you are crops not only for our consumption but for export to New Vulcan where they have only been

marginally successful in their efforts to grow food from our home world. The settlers have successfully adapted to

many of the indigenous plant life on New Vulcan. As could be expected, there is still a desire to remember our

now lost home through familiar foods. These are what we are supplying to that new home planet.

Su'nuk now silently requested the group to follow him into a large garage where the heavy equipment was stored

and repaired. He explained that he was presently teaching several of The Survivors in the maintenance of this

machinery, His final stop was beside a huge piece of equipment that he explained was under construction based

on his designed. It appeared, that with the completion of this one machine, all the others would prove to be

obsolete. It required only a two man crew. There was no evidence of pride or desired for praise mirrored in either

the speaker's words or posture for the needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few…there was no room

for pride.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Unbeknown to this sheltered group, many big corporations viewing this broadcast broke out into cold sweats with

the revelation of the advanced thinking and actions of this small isolated group. They could see their profit

margins dropping, and their end of year bonuses evaporating into thin air.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The Desert Saga

Other Survivors were interviewed and finally at the end of the program Bettie

interviewed Sarek, who was now dressed in his formal robes, and was asked,

"What do you want the general public to take away from this broadcast?"

Sarek raised his eyebrow and said simply,

"To view us as neighbors who hopefully will better this part of Terra. We will

never interfere in the politics, customs, or any activity Terrans' hold dear. We will

carry on lives of peace, productivity and discovery to benefit all."

Bettie then stated,

"We are aware that all these Survivors, yourself included, have lost wives and

or offspring, we would love to return later to see how the matter of these males

securing bondmates is met successfully."

Sarek, now revealing his familiarity with the host of the show said,

"Bettie, you and your husband, who is my old friend, Drevi, are welcome here at any

time. If that were not the case, the workers would not have already built you a house

on these grounds.

Bettie laughed and said,

"Yes indeed, a five thousand square feet welcome mat is certain to make an

impact."

Sarek's eyebrow was raised as he responded with,

"Indeed."

Bettie continued,

"Osu Sarek, I have only attended one bonding ceremony in my life. It in fact was

quite short, extremely intense, and unforgettable. Drevi and I are looking forward to

many of them being performed right here at the settlement."

Sarek nodded and then continued,

"Since Vulcan bondings are singular and a deeply significant ancient ceremony that is conducted for a

couple by a Vulcan healer there will be no mass bondings, each one will performed for

one male and female. There will be no, assembly line production. Bettie, you will already be aware of the progress

since you are working with Terran women who are married to Vulcans to secure suitable bondmates for

these Survivors.

The theme music for the show was heard and the camera panned in to see Bettie's

smiling face, with her hand cupped to her ear,

"Do I hear wedding or should I say bonding bells? Keep watching for answers."

Just before fade out, Drevi appeared by her side and planted a kiss on the top of her

head.

"Let me identify this male who appears to be quite forward, my permanent

roommate, my husband Drevi."

He bent down, and for the sake of the camera whispered into her ear. This was

completely unnecessary because they were bonded, joined. She smiled and said,

"I stand corrected, My husband reminded me, that I was present at my own marriage

ceremony, so I have witnessed two bondings. My husband's people call their bondings, joinings,

so I have witnessed two such ceremonies."

Drevi's hand grasped her shoulder tightly as Bettie waved and gave her sign-off

phrase,

"Good day Chickadees, I leave you with many questions. Be assured during future

broadcast we hope they all will be answered.

"We hope by this broadcast the truthfulness of the Vulcan statement, _Ah'rak kya,_

which when translated means, "Vulcan Lives," has become a proven statement."

The final camera shot showed Bettie waving and Drevi smiling as he looked at her

and sent,

'Is your further presence required or would you like to christen our new home?"

"I think a short nap would be good.'

Her husband sent,

"A nap? I think not. I visualize a far more relaxing activity…"

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The other couples had gathered at Sarek's house to review the high points of the

broadcast. Lo'vaak had been deeply impressed with two of Bettie's interviews-

Tur'nik, The Weaver and Ke'el, The Stone Mason and he inquired specifically about

these two. He asked whether these two had received any correspondence from Terran females

whose talents might be complimentary to their gifts.

Nyota excitably stated in those two Survivors' packets was information about two

females that had impressed her as possible candidates for bondmates for them.

The match for the weaver was a textile designer. The stone mason's match was a

sculptor. The thought about those two females as possibilities for bondmates was

almost storybook in its prospective.

After second meal the crew started to pack up. Some of the Survivors made

themselves available to assist. Nyota laughed to herself, it appeared that these

males had discovered the value of observing the ring finger of the right hand of the

females who they chose to assist.

The Betazoid females had observed the settlement's hard work and difficulties and

determined that despite the attractiveness of these males, perhaps at a later time,

when more had been accomplished the offer might prove to be more tempting.

Based on that information, it appeared that the Terran female population would be

the ones that would provide bondmates for The Survivors.

Considering the history of female Terrans which included a time when as pioneers

they assisted their husbands with building homes and raising children in a possibly

inhospitable environment, it was possible that such a challenge might be viewed as having

romantic ideals that could be appealing to the more adventuresome of the Terran females.

For females who were more artistically inclined, they might relate to the fact that the

great artist, Georgia O'Keefe found inspiration for some of her works in a desert setting.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Lo'vaak and Sirin wanted a final conference with Ka'nu, The Herbalist. They found

him in his lab, with a large collection of herbs being cleanesed. The only welcome

necessary were nods.

But he verbalized,

"Brothers."

Pointing to the harvest before him he stated,

"Before you might be the most important medical discovery in Vulcan history."

He then advised the two healers of the conversation he had with the Shoshone

shaman. Once this was completed, Sirin said,

"You will keep us informed of your progress?"

"Yes, and I will provide samples."

"That is acceptable," was The Healers' reply.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

So with that conversation, the last group of visitors to The Settlement prepared for

departure. The production crew had departed, carrying the female visitors with them.

The Survivors who had made contact and started conversations with these visitors

had been greatly rewarded. The Terran females' response to conversation and

assistance from strong, handsome, gracious, shy and uncertain, Vulcan males

were greatly impressed. So much so that giddy feelings and fluttery stomachs were created

in those leaving and feelings of hopefulness in those who remained. The reports the visiting

females would give would be, without a doubt, favorable.

Sarek stood before their transport and raised his hands almost like he was bestowing a blessing

like a benevolent father,

"Brothers, _Ah'rak kya _(Vulcan Lives) because of our combined efforts. We all will

continue on course. Farewell until we return."

The group filed into the vehicle and settled themselves for their return to San

Francisco. Drevi and Bettie's transport took the lead as they lifted off the landing

pads. The women illogically pressed their faces to the gas shielded windows, smiled

and waved in farewell as their Vulcan husbands communicated amusement at their

Terran mates illogical actions.

But their primary shared thought was ones of extremely deep satisfaction.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The Desert Saga

Skoon sat with his back resting on his headboard and his legs crossed at the ankle

pondering the wording of the first message he would send to Michele. That day there

had been a review of the information provided by their FIT (fiancé in training*) class

that was very much a requirement for these unbounded males. He thought it was

imperative that he inform her of some of the things that had been discussed. What

he had not as yet determined was what he should mention first.

One of the lessons that Spock had made special reference to was that these were

uncharted waters for them. Yes indeed, this task is indeed foreign to these Vulcans

for in their previous lives there was no courtship because they were bonded at

seven. During the intervening years perhaps that bond was strengthened, but even

if that were not the case, at some, unknown date and unspecific time the marriage

would take place. Of course Spock did not need to explain that only during the first

stages of Pon Farr such marriages took place. He had been informed that the

females would be given lessons on Vulcan male physiology, Vulcan diet, touch

telepathy, and finally Pon Farr, with a transcription composed by Ka'nu, The

Herbalist, informing all of his efforts to if not silence, extensively quiet that beast.

The Terran Way leading to marriage required time to learn about one another, a

further step was the touching of your partner, holding one another's hand or waist

and even performing the Terran ritual of lip to lip kissing which was quite outside the

perimeter of Vulcan view of decency. After all, even bonded Vulcan couples were

only permitted one kind of public exhibition of affection, the skin to skin contact of the

_ozh'esta_ (the finger embrac).

Spock had informed the class that while his first experience in that Terran ritual of

kissing was indeed awkward he now found experiencing that mutual expression of

affection to be most satisfying in actuality, it was 'fascinating'.

Skoon's first message to Michele read thusly:

'Michele, Skoon here. I am desirous to know that you are in optimum health and that

your work this day is proving to be satisfying. Today I aided Ke'el, our stone mason

in erecting a sign at our front gate to identify our settlement. The name engraved on

stone was _Ah'rak kya_, in Standard which means 'Vulcan Lives'.

Another one of the things that we learned was the need to tell our partners

that they are aesthetically pleasing in appearance, and so I repeat, your face and

form are most agreeable to me.

Michele, there is a possibility that I might be able to visit you in San Francisco.

Spock and Nyota have invited Ke'el and myself to visit them in their home. If that is

so, I would be very much pleased to see you then.

Please be assured of my constancy in my regard for you.

Skoon'

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

His fellow Survivor who was likewise very much impressed with the visit of his

Terran fellow musician composed his correspondence…

Hilda:

It is I, Ke'el, although we have been apart just thirty-eight hours, forty-five minutes

and ten seconds, which in fact is not such a very long time, in this instance,

my heart overrules my mind in this matter of counting time, for it appears much too

long since we have been in each other's company.

Thank you for leaving a sample of your music with me. As I play it, I visualize you, and I

am very pleased.

Spock has invited Skoon and myself to visit his family in San Francisco. Once our

schedule has been approved and finalized, I will inform you of the time of our arrival.

I do wish that you will be able to share time with me. If a time for rehearsal is

scheduled, perhaps I might be able to be present as you do so. Our time together is

forever in my mind and when I close my eyes I see your pleasing form and face

before me. I will close now for the time for third meal has come. I await your

presence beside me.

Ke'el

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

When Bettie returned to the broadcast building again they were swamped with

correspondence. These were immediately sorted for suitability and Bettie would

have them delivered to the Embassy. It had been agreed that the wives would meet

that evening. It appeared that the latest group of correspondences might be an 'over

kill'. Most of the males had already read biographies that apparently appealed to

them. These latest revelations would probably be stored for a short period of time as

back-up.

As Bettie got ready to pack the hard copies of these messages one fell out. As Bettie

got ready to pack it she noticed an image was also part of that message. Her eyes

were immediately drawn to the female's eyes, the most unusual she had ever

seen, and then to the words in this short message…

"I have never known love, I was abandoned when born, raised in an orphanage, but I believe I have risen above those

negative beginnings through hard work. Presently I am working on my second PhD. While it is so that these Survivors have

lost love, I could never make that statement since I have never experienced it, but am most willing to try,'

By the tone of the letter Bettie attempted to discern if the author of the message was perhaps emotionally

scared due to her life's experiences. As Bettie read her background information and she discovered that indeed she had met

her life's challeges and come off the winner. It was also discovered she was indeed a genius in her chosen skill, she

admitted to have studied the Vulcan language and while not expert, was fluent in its simplest form.

The letter was placed on the table, while Bettie finished packing the other copies for delivery and

sat down to review the information in the letter again. She would suggest to their group that this lady be interviewed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The Desert Saga

Every female candidate had responded to the invitation to meet at the Vulcan Embassy.

This meeeting was being held to give these females insight into the life of a Vulcan's

bondmate and Vulcan males physicality.

Ta'Paal would take care of the children after each family was introduced. The women all

wore Vulcan robes to visually demonstrate their immersion into The Vulcan Way, their

acceptance of their role as _d'Vel'nahr, _Vulcan by choice.

There was a buzz of conversation that stopped abruptly as the wives entered. Nyota

acted as moderator. Standing before the group she said,

"My name is S'chn T'gai Nyota, my home was originally USA in its territory of Kenya

and I am a graduate of Star Fleet Academy where I majored in Xenoliquestics, the study of non-Terran

languages. I am the wife of Xtmprsqzntwfb S'chn T'gai Spock, the son of

Vulcan Ambassador Sarek. I want you to meet my husband, Spock and our

sons Xon and Kov.

Spock entered carrying his sons dressed in their Vulcan robes and "Ahhs," erupted. He

placed them on the floor in front of him and he nodded. They immediately took the

stance readily identified as the relaxed military stand. His approval was a nod. They were truly beautiful and that

was not just Nyota's view of their young sons. Nyota then also nodded and directed her brilliant smile to her

family and the audience applauded and she said,

"My husband just informed me that our sons need personal attention, the kind he can provide. Nyota kissed the

tops of their sons' heads and Spock simply said,

"Welcome Ladies" and left the scene.

Next, Rachel called out for Sirin who entered with their son Jason. She was nine months pregnant with another

son. She stood in profile so that her stomach was obvious. Laughing she said,

"The Terran expression is 'I have a bun in the oven'. So yes, with all the new

technology Vulcan/Terran pregnancies are viable with survival rates on par with

Terran/Terran conception, gestation and birth. The difference being the baby is carried

for thirteen months."

Demonstrative as ever, Sirin came forth kissed her then kissed his palm which he

planted on her stomach. Sirin nodded at the audience.

Rachel continued,

"Just a point of interest, my husband is Spock's first cousin and our sons have the

nickname, 'The Three Muskateers'." I am not sure how this forth male will fit in. These

boys are extremely gifted, already speak their father's language and several Terran

languages. They have tested out of the school system and are presently being

educated using a curriculum we parents created."

Christine now sent Lo'vaak a message that simply said,

"You are on."

With the receipt of said message he came forward holding NyTu whose golden curls bounced.

Christine then introduced him as her husband, Lo'vaak and said,

"My husband has an unusual heritage, his father is Vulcan and his mother Betazoid…talk about opposites

attracting.

Now, if you thought Vulcans could get to the point with the force of a punch to the belly, my husband's species

combination explains his very forthright, very abrupt manner. So ladies, please take that information on

advisement as he addresses you."

Lo'vaak started,

"You ladies are poised at the brink of making a decision that all the wives you met have already made. Every one

of us Non-Terran husbands have felt the wisest, most rewarding, satisfying, life fulfilling, decision we have made

was to ask our Terran wives to bond with us. Our request was made due to an emotional, yes I said emotional

attachment that had been created between our bondmates and ourselves. The decision you all must make is, are

you willing to develop this kind of relationship over a shorter period of time than we experienced. The males you

will meet and hopefully approve of, are widows whose entire families were wiped out during Vulcan's

destruction,The _Va Pak_' The Immeasurable Loss'."

I do not wish my next statement to sway you but it is this, that once a Vulcan male is bonded, or married they

cannot survive without a wife and hopefully they produce children. This I say in a most literal sense. Over two

hundred of them chose _ish if __shantau mene_, self murder, which is a conscious decision to terminate ones' life.

There is no blood shed, just a mental directive that causes their heart to stop beating. It is only through our

intervention that the males that have received your biographical information, these Survivor, have done just that,

survived two tragedies, one on Vulcan, the other with the loss of their fellowmen here on Terra.

Listen carefully, perhaps you will be swayed by emotion, or prodded by logic either way we all wish you, _Dif-toheh _

_smusma _ which translates into our Vulcan greeting, Live Long and Prosper. I am sorry that Sirin and I am not

able to stay the entire length of this meeting, we will join you for second meal but then we have pending patients visits at the hospital. We males are hoping that you will find this meeting informative."

The two smiled and waved and then left the stage.

Rachel then interjected the thought,

"My husband and I hold our jobs in common, we are both doctors. His job is far more

challenging than mine. He is an orthopedic surgeon and a Vulcan healer, while I am a general practisioner at Star

Fkeet

_.

When Bettie made her appearance on stage there was thunderous applause. She

silenced the group with her usual address,

"Chickadees, I am so glad to see you all." So that we all start out alike, allow me to

present to you my Betazoid husband, Azid Bri ltizoua Drevi."

Dressed casually, he came to Bettie's side and placed his hand around her waist and

said,

"You all have no idea how hard it was for me to win the title of husband. I am so glad

that now we are on the same team."

The audience laughed.

Bettie continued,

We are not a dating service, nor are we a meet and greet group. We are not marriage

brokers. We are a lifesaving service. For that reason we do not wish to waste time. We

do not desire uncertainty. We do not approve of the faint-hearted. If you find yourself in

any of the above mind-sets, we will say thank you and we will not think the less of you if

you leave. We will understand that you are not ready for such a life altering course of

action.

No one stirred.

As Bettie's eyes roamed her audience, their lighted on the face that had housed the

most intriguing eyes she had ever seen. She would approach her immediately after the

first session and ask to speak to her. Perhaps the others would allow her to interview

this latest candidate.

Nyota again approached the podium and stated,

"The Vulcan Embassy has kindly volunteered the services of its kitchen staff and a

vegetarian buffet will be served in the large room to our rights as you exit the door.

Under normal circumstances, under this roof all meals are taken in absolute silence.

The Vulcan Way is one of focus, and efficiency under all circumstances. I wish to

request that we respect this custom.

When the woman entered the room Sarek was present and before the meal he

introduced himself,

"I am Sarek. I welcome you to this place of peace."

All the males had stood with the approach of their wives. T'Paal had already seated the

children and brought servicing dishes to their small table. The wives seated themselves

and the husbands pushed their seats in and then 'The Rite of Service' began. Each

husband first helped their wives plate and then went to the children's table to do

likewise for their offspring.

As the oldest female present, and thus deserving of honor, Sarek helped T'Paal's plate. Once the wives and

children had taken a few bites, the males then helped their own plates and settled down to eat.

Bettie had finished and found her way over to the female that needed to be interviewed. The female nodded and

they both left the dining room.

l


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

The Desert Saga

After the meal the women reassembled. This meeting would discuss the Vulcan

male's physicality. Rachel came to the front again and smiled. She twirled and

asked,

"Do I appear to be an physically abused, battered, or mistreated wife?"

All the females nodded in the negative.

"I just wanted to know how I appear to you. The reason why I asked is that a Vulcan

male is at least three times stronger than a very physically fit Terran male. The

strength difference between them and Terran males is caused by the fact that their original

Vulcan home had greater gravity pull than Terran's and has imprinted that physical

difference on their DNA.

My husband's who has the gentle hands of a surgeon is a full Vulcan. As a Vulcan,

Sirin is a powerful telepath and he has passed this gift on to Jason, our son. Perhaps

this next one will also inherit that ability.

Since I am a doctor, I have been selected to explain certain things medically about

the Vulcan male. Perhaps an artist should have explained the next observation. But

here goes…The mention of colors is all important. A Vulcan male's emotions

are expressed in colors. Pinks, corals, lavender are the colors seen in the Vulcan's

mind that represent love, affection, attachment, joinings and longings. This mental

manifestation is a substitute for what was the case centuries ago when the Vulcan

people were constantly at war with one another. They faced extinction from within.

The appearance of The Enlightener, Surek, changed everything. The people

subdued their unbridled passions and surrendered to logic. So the Vulcan you see

before you has taken centuries to produce. What you observe in them is a non-

expressive façade that hides their passion while they display peace, resourcefulness

and calm. But, be aware that the Vulcan people are skilled warriors, many are

masters in over twenty different forms of martial arts, and will fight to the death to

protect his mate and children.

The colors for the emotions of rage are black initially and if it is intensified the color

you will see in their mind is red. Their vision is also tainted with those two colors.

There is a verbal expression of such anger—which I must say can be described as a

roar. Be assured, to see an enraged Vulcan is truly unforgettable and rare.

During intimacy colors will be transferred to your mind and believe me you will see

fireworks. It is necessary for a Vulcan's Terran mate to understand this because normally a

Vulcan will not say to his mate, 'I love you.' Remember they are telepaths so within

a relationship with a Vulcan bondmate the degree of affection is readily understood.

But since 'love' is an emotion, the word itself is not uttered but the demonstrative

expression of it is very evident in your life as his bondmate. The most intimate

statement the male will voice is 'I cherish thee'. To a Vulcan, the Terran word 'love'

would be inadequate to describe the depth of their devotion. That Terran word is so

misused since it describes feelings towards a sandwich, art, a friend or lover. This is too

vague a word to be processed by a Vulcan's very specific, focused mind.

Now getting down to the physicality, when a Vulcan male is aroused it is a physical

response, and will be observable. When engaged in intercourse they connect both

physically and mentally. You jointly experience each other's feeling, sensations, and

responses. Your reaction to them in the human way, such as kissing, caressing is a

Vulcan 'turn on'. Hold on ladies, the ride is spectacular, unique, joyful, satisfying,

beautiful, need I say more.

Oh, yes, I must mention Vulcan male's endurance is legendary. It can go on and on.

This is the case especially if there has been a period of abstinence. I bring that up

because all of our Survivors are widowers…but they will be gentle when they join with

you. They will know when you are overtaxed, be aware of your needs, and what will

satisfy you. For them they call it completing you both, he will cherish and treasure you. As a matter of fact

intercourse with one's bondmate is called _Plathu _(the bringing to perfection)."

Stopping, Rachel asked,

"So, what did you learn about Vulcan males that you never knew before?

Answers flew…

"That they are passionate."

"That they are willing to die for their bondmate and family."

"They think in colors."

"That intimacy with them is intense, beautiful and long…"

With that comment there was applause.

Rachel smiled and continued,

"Now ladies, let us move forward to the most important part of this class. As a matter

of fact, the next subject discussed is the reason you were asked to sign those

agreements you found on your desks. The revealing of any of this information to an

outside source will not fare well to the guilty soul. We are a powerful group of ladies

and we are super protective of our husbands and their people. We do not wish any

sort of scandal to rest upon them at any time. We are not gossip journal or scandal

sheet material.

Understood?"

The group nodded in unison.

Are there any questions on that matter?"

No hands were visible.

Rachel now said,

"Vulcan males are bonded to a female at age seven.

My husband lost his wife in childbirth. His son did not survive. At that time he

was twenty eight years of age. After that loss he left Vulcan and never returned. He had been trained as a Vulcan

Healer, that gift he uses to the good of the Vulcan community in San Francisco. He studied Terran medicine here

and became an orthopedic surgeon. He practices at San Francisco General and it was at that hospital that

we met, fell in love and were married. Our decision to marry within three month after we met was not on impulse.

I will tell you, we were 'in love', but circumstances presented themselves that made it necessary that within that

very limited time window we had to be bonded or married. The reason for that necessity has to do with a well-

guarded sacred truth held by Vulcans for centuries that must be kept from outsiders.

It is this:

There is a time in the adult male Vulcans' life that he must marry, or bond or he will

die."

There was a sustained gasp and whispers that was heard throughout the room.

Medically it is caused by a hormonal imbalance. No human could survive the onslaught that that imbalance

produces. Its duration varies from male to male.

At one time in their history this was the cause of life and death battles over mates. Today such battles are non-

existent, but even without such battles the unbounded male will loose all his mental control and die if he does not

copulate with a legitimate bondmate or with one designated by their society as 'a comforter'. No comforter

survived Vulcan's end, so all of these widowers who survived were facing death by Pon Farr which is a

long painful death or self-murder, over two hundred of them chose the latter . Those who took that path were

those whose Pon Farr was upon them within a short period of time and they were unable to have any hope of

survival.

Now for the medical explanation. The Vulcan name for this imbalance is _Pan Farr_ or 'Time for Mating.' With

massive releases of the powerful hormone Yamareen they experience that first stage of this condition. The next

stage, which is called _Plak'Tow _or blood fever is where his reasoning is affected. If this stage of the affliction is not

terminated by mating the Vulcan dies an agonizing death. On Vulcan the males experienced 'his time' every seven

years of his life. Each male's cycle was a personal experience, they did not all present the hormonal imbalance at

the same time, since they do not share common dates of birth. On Vulcan places were set aside for the couple to

be isolated and protected from serious injury. Presently we are not sure if our planet's cycles will affect Vulcans

who will stay here permanently. But be assured that even in that state the Vulcan male will protect the source of

his continued life, his wife or aduna. As a matter of fact, another term that describes a Vulcan bondmate is _Ha'kir _

_R'ran'cth_' Life's Guardians'.(not cannon)

This is so because they carry the males seed, bear the children and preserve their adun's life during Pon Farr. So

whether the cycle changes or not, the condition will come upon them eventually.

The group was directed to the monitors.

Ka'nu's weathered face appeared on the screen along with his Soshonie counterpart. He introduced himself and the shaman and a camera panned his lab and he starts,

"Before you you see the continuance of my life's work, the discovery of an antidote against the severity and life

threatening nature of Pon Farr. That goal was never reached on Vulcan, but presently I am testing a formula on

myself and find it holds real promise. Once I have established its worth by testing it on myself, I will begin a

blind test study involving The Survivors here at our settlement. Part of the group will be given colored, flavored

water the other group the formula. Definite results should show up within a month. The Embassy and our Vulcan

healers will be kept apprised of the experiment."

With the end of the holo-vid Rachel says,

"Under normal circumstances Vulcan do not 'need' anything. Part of their way of life is summed up in the

statement, "The needs of the many, outweigh the needs of the few, or the one." According to the Vulcan mindset,

their place in the universe is to supply others' needs. To do so quietly, without fanfare to provide for others even

at times with the denial of good for themselves. Pon Farr is the only time that your mate really needs you to

survive. You leave the experience with the thought of how privileged you have been to be able to serve your

Adun, during 'his time.' This is especially true since your Adun's whole purpose in life is to serve you, his family,

his people and others. It is at 'His Time' you are able to sort of repay him."

Hands were raised,

"How many Pon Farrs have you experienced?"

Rachel raised two fingers.

Christine then stated,

"My husband is Vulcan and Betazoid so up until this time, he has, not experienced Pon Farr. We are unsure if that

is part of his genetic makeup. There are physical markers that allows the male to realize that "His time" is

approaching, and as a doctor and healer he monitors his hormone levels."

Nyota, when describing her experience as a Vulcan's mate reminded the group that her husband is half human.

She had not as yet experienced Pon Farr. Nyota also revealed that their twins were a medical oddity for instead of

them being one-quarter Vulcan, they were one half. No one had been able to explain their DNA, which

seemed to doubled up on their father's Vulcan traits.

Another female asked,

"What kind of injuries did you sustain during your husband's…what did you call it, 'His Time?'"

Smiling, Rachel's answer was,

"Bruises, tenderness, sore limbs…several days of sex seems to have that affect on you. Believe me, your Vulcan

mate deserves whatever is required and you will leave the experience more in love than ever."

Nyota added,

"Years ago on Federation wide broadcast I made the statement,

'No one can ever know the truest, deepest most satisfying and fulfilling love unless she is loved by a Vulcan.' That

statement still holds true."

Christine now says, if you are willing to embark on this great adventure, please raise your hands. Every hand was raised.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N

I believe the saying is, the eyes are the window either to the soul or of the soul.

Perhaps some of you readers remember the National Geographic Society's magazine

from 1984 that showed an Afgan teenage girl, whose eyes were mesmerizing. The

Society will admit it is the most popular cover ever published. I visualize our new

Her first reaction to the females eyes were not judgmental, as if to

determine her ethnicity, instead it was to see if her first impression of deep sadness

was still present.

In actuality, that is the emotion I had seen in that Afgan girl's eyes-that deep sense of loss.

It would take Bettie's superior interviewing skills to get to understand this female.

But, if she could be worked with, allowed to blossom Bettie already knew who she

could best compliment.

Chapter Nineteen

The Desert Saga

Bettie and the latest candidate entered the hallway and she found an empty room.

Bettie glanced at her and saw an incredible beauty, she was perhaps in her thirties.

True, her eyes were riveting, but these just complimented her flawless face. Her hair

style was simply a long black braid down her back. her complexion was light tan,

whether naturally, or because of a sun tan, Bettie was unable to determine.

Once in the room, she indicated that they should be seated and said,

"First of all, I am Bettie, what is the correct pronouncement of your name?"

"My name is Dansk."

"Thank you. Let me tell you why you were invited here. I was filing letters and yours

fell out. I was intrigued by your message and then impressed by your holo-pic."

Holding up the letter in question Bettie inquired,

"Tell me, what motivated you to write this letter."

Her head was bowed as she replied,

"I believe jealousy was the basis for my composing that letter. I looked at the Vulcan

males and it was revealed that they grieved for their loss mates. Despite what we

have learned about these widowers, their attachment to their wives, or as

they say, aduna, is almost beyond the depth of our human emotion's

comprehension. As indicated by my letter, I have no idea of any sort of attachment. It

might be that I have shut myself up or since love is learned by example I have

had no teacher. Although this is the case, I know I am capable of love, I just have to

be taught. When I think of it, there is a lightness in my being. So, with an attachment

to a Vulcan male we will address one another's needs' his need for a mate, my need

for the warmth and affection they apparently can provide. You see, I do not wish to

die, not having such a thing in my life."

Bettie inquired,

"How old are you Dansk?"

"I am thirty eight Terran years."

"In Bettie's mind she imagined a neon sign flashing 'Bingo'.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

In various far flung corporate offices joined by a conference link, emergency meetings were being held to

determine how serious a threat to their continued profits was this Vulcan presence. Of cause, these meetings

were not open to the rank and file, at these conference tables were the corporate 'big credits' bosses. What was

inferred by the presence of these executives was,

'What could they do under the guise of Federation interest to put a halt to the success of the progressive,

innovated ideas that had already come to light as inventive ideas coming from that group. Ideas so practical and

useful that they could entice the public to support the off-worlder's endeavors.

Of cause, it was a given, a few well-placed mob inciters could act as a catalyst to creating mistrust of these

intellectual giants. Little speeches here and there, fueled by Andorian ale, Budwiser classic, and possibly even a

bit of illegal intoxicates in that local area might be able to have a message sent to these Vulcans as a veiled

threat. Of course, the expression, "know thy enemy,' was not the basis for this threat. These people had no idea

who they were dealing with.

In some strange way, Drevi got wind of what was in the works and the information

was forwarded to Su'auk. A special meeting was held and the settlers advised as to what to expect. Ka'nu

informed Winnernap of their crisis, who with a waved hand said,

"This is not your fight. As my blood brother, the tribe will protect you, your people

and your property."

From conversations with Ka'nu, Winnernap had wrongly concluded that Vulcans

were pacifists—how wrong that conclusion was.

Su'auk advise to Bettie was to get an emergency broadcast crew to the settlement as quickly as possible, and this

she did. What was captured on these cameras would be the focus of her next show. It is certain that the 'mob'

numbers were not what the corporation had envisioned.

The group approached the settlement in large vehicles and parked several hundred meters in front of the gate

and got out. They had chosen a spokesperson but as they approached at least two hundred Shoshoni males

exited the gate, followed by one hundred Vulcans. All took the military stance, their backs against the fence.

Winnernap, the shaman, approached the leader of the, 'not so much of a mob', and

asked,

"What legal right did they have to trespass tribal lands? We Shoshoni are sovereigns for fifteen hundred kilometers in all directions."

Confused the leader said,

"Don't those off-worlders own this settlement?"

Winnernap answered,

"Under a treaty agreement made over two-hundred years ago we allowed Federation's military to build and use

these lands. It was in fact sold to them and they had legal right to hold on to it, or sell it, which they did. But

every meter of ground outside of that original allotment of land is the land of the Shoshoni people.

Legal actions, based on our laws shall be taken if you continue here. Please advise the people who sent you of the

seriousness of your actions. No Federation laws apply here, only our laws which have stiff penalties for invasion of

our land. Not even a death is investigated by an outside source.

We will generously allow you time to cross into Federation land. You will know where it is because just as many of

us are there awaiting your crossing as are here to inform you of your crime.

The group looked bewildered, scratched their heads, there were some mutterings as

they climbed back into their vehicles and sped away.

Once that group disbanded, the native defenders were invited to first meal and were

given a tour of the settlement. The end result was an agreement between these two people—profits from joint

endeavors, especially of the herb sale, would be used for the good of the Native Americans who had that day

proved themselves _t'hy'la _(blood brothers) to these Vulcan survivors. From that day forward, there was not a day

that passed that members of the tribe were not present at _Ah'rak kya, _(the settlement) either learning

from or teaching the Survivors.

Bettie's camera crew had captured the entire confrontation and immediately packed

their equipment so as to make it back to San Francisco so the crew could edit the

footage and have it ready for Bettie's narration and airing as soon as possible.

With Drevi's assistance, Sarek had found out the corporations who were responsible

for the un-welcoming committee and sent their names to Su'auk with the idea that

when requesting bids for any article that could not be manufactured on site these

corporations would not be included. No wealth would be shared with them—and

there was to be plenty of that.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

The Desert Saga

Immediately after the meeting Nyota approached Michele and Hilda and asked if they could speak to them in

private. The women were led into a room where the other wives had gathered. They all sat down together

and Nyota started "Skoon and Sus'na will be visiting San Francisco the end of this month. We believe you two

have been receiving regular messages from them."

Both women voiced,

"At least once a day."

Nyota continued, "May I be so bold as to ask how have you been personally affected by these communications?"

Michele, Bettie Flippin's make-up girl blushed bright pink and said,

"I, I believe I am in love with him, but never having had that experience the only marker I have for the

truthfulness of my statement is when I don't hear from him at the normal times, I begin to worry, thinking he

might have had an accident. I think about him constantly, almost to the point of distraction. He is the kindest,

gentlest person I have ever met. His concern for every living thing is so profound. He

described his rescue efforts on behalf of something as little as an insect."

She bowed her head and tears came to her eyes as she said,

"I want to be with him."

Hilda, a more mature female simply said,

"I have started to plan my live around him being with me."

Bettie said,

"You two are invited to my house on the first night that your friends arrive in San Francisco. It was only my own

romance that started in my house. I believe my garden and its fireflies can encourage and nurture

romantic feelings. Michele went to Nyota and hugged her,

"I believe what you said about the deepest love possible could only come from a Vulcan male. My life has been

enriched by my now loving him. I cannot even imagine what being bound to him will be like. "The two ladies were

excused and the wives then formulated a plan that would have these women bonded during Skoon and Sus'na's

visit. Two honeymoons would be thrown also. Now, how romantic was that?

With such an event, Su'uak's wife, Elle, would at long last have female companionship when the women visited their husbands. This did indeed recommend such an action. This would be discussed with Michele and Hilda the very next day. Another matter that had to be discussed with the entire group was the nature of the marriage bond, its purpose, its control, and its benefits.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The holo-vid had been edited and Bettie had written her narrative notes. After additional assistance, Drevi had

been able to secure information about the corporations' executive boards that had attempted to incite a riot

against the Vulcan settlement. He was certain the companies' stock holders would have something to

say about each executive who had made such a decision.

The wall clock's hands aligned and then the director's voice was heard, "All quiet on the set. Lights, camera,

action. The music swelled…

The camera's first view of Bettie was focused on her upper arm displaying a mourning band. Then the camera

went to her face. There was no smile, no wave, or joyous greeting,

"Chickadees, what I have to report this day has caused me to put this symbol of grief on my arm. The welcoming

nature of The Federation has been compromised. Was not such a concept to be viewed as valuable by everyone-

individuals and groups, even corporations? When the only thing an eye sees is profits, anything that threatens

that becomes an enemy. So we have the basis of this report.

If you go to my site, a list of names will be provided that will allow you to either write letters of protest, or simply

never purchase any of that corporation's products again. Let me explain why such actions by you, my viewers,

will be motivated by your conscience.

Earlier, this day a scandalous event took place in Nevada at the Survivor's settlement. Instead of a verbal

description my crew has provided me with this holo-vid. After the viewing, we will have open lines for your

comments. Bettie's narrative began,

"Most of us remember the first view we had of the Vulcan Survivors. That orderly group was lined up at

Fishermen's Wharf. The first impression was, they were indeed handsome. Then came my first broadcast, with

new insight. These males were beautiful inside and out. Their stories affected me so deeply that it was only by the

intervention of my husband, I did not break down on air.

The production crew and myself followed them to their settlement, _Ah' rak kya,_ which translated means,_ '_Vulcan

Lives'and the crew was amazed at what had been accomplished by this small group in such a short time. Their

respect for the environment, their ingenious use of native plants, mineral resources, and other gifts of nature was

showcased in their Vulcan style homes, inventions, crafts and plans. So that you are aware, the Corporation

heads, fearful of loss of profits, held meetings with the view to halt the Survivor's progress.

This concept is completely foreign to the Vulcan mind set whose embracing nature is best summed up by the

phrase _Kol-Ut-Shan_ which sums up the Vulcan philosophy of acceptance: Infinite Diversity, Infinite Combinations.

The Federation-wide audience was shown the orderly well planned action on the part of The Survivors and their

neighbors, The Native American Shoshoni Nation to protect the settlement from the onslaught of an enraged

mob.

Our cameras which were set up outside the gates of the settlement, heard the conversation between the 'mob's'

leader and Winnernap, the Shoshoni nation's shaman and then finally the unwelcomed 'guests' departure.

Bettie's comment was,

"In this day of enlightened behavior how is it that persons could be led to such archaic conduct? The only answer

that comes to my mind is love of profits above any and everything. Of course that mentally led to deforestation,

pollution, unfair wage practices, child laborers, slum landlords, slavery and a multitudes of other injustices.

Please allow your voices of protest to be heard. Consider these actions as criminal that should not be hidden."

Bettie now announced,

"Our com lines are now open."

The lines lit up and by the time the two hundredth call was received, they stopped counting.

In a way it was fortunate that none of the settlers knew of what was happening. Their day started out as usual

and had now progressed to second meal.

Back at the Embassy, the other wives had sent messages to all the candidates with the request that they return

for another meeting two nights hence. The positive replies were unanimous.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

The Desert Saga

The broadcast had been one of the most watched in Federation history. The Federation Department of Justice had stepped

in to state it was doing a thorough investigation of the incident to determine the criminal charges that could be brought

against those executives. The Red Cross, The Lawyers Without Boarders, The Federation's Bureau for the Protection of

Indigenous Life, The Library of The United States Congress all were chumping at the bit to right even imaginary wrongs.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The network, ever vigil to secure more viewers was able to convince Ambassador Sarek that a statement by him wouldweigh heavily against the perpetrators of the criminal acts against The Settlement. So a rare video event, an interview with him was scheduled to air that evening. Bettie was tapped as the interviewer. When the cameras started to roll, it focused on a black mourner's band on Bettie's arm. It then drew back to show Bettie's face, there was a pause and she said,

"There will be no cherry good evening greeting to start this broadcast, for I am mourning the death of civil rights for all citizens, visitors, immigrants, and temporary residence here on Terra.

I am at the Vulcan Embassy,in Ambassador Sarek's office."

Then the camera caught the only two people who would be seen and heard during this special report. Of cause there was not a cherry greeting from the Vulcan either. Bettie continued, "Earlier today I broadcast a serious breach of faith on the part of some Terran hooligans. We later found out they were influenced by 'big business' executives to attack theVulcan settlement in Nevada. Hospitality, whose root definition is 'kindness to strangers' and common courtesy were not even thought of."

Ambassador Sarek was seated behind his massive desk and as Bettie turned toward him she issued the acceptable Vulcan greeting,

"_Dof-to heh smusma, Osu Sarek"._ (Live long and prosper, Sir Sarek).

Sarek issued the acceptable response,

"Bettie, _Soshya eh dif" _(peace and long life).

"Ambassador, earlier today unacceptable conduct on the part of some Terran citizens was perpetrated against the newly established Vulcan settlement in Nevada. Would you like tocomment?" With that question the camera moved from wide angle to a close shot of Sarek, who started,

"Almost three centuries ago at First Contact we were welcomed by the citizens of Terra who were still in the throes of global war. The Vulcan visitors went into negotiation with the various factions with the goal of bringing peace. Before other needs of your planet could be met, this ending of blood shed was primary. So, with the application of one of Vulcans' primary edicts, 'The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few', or even the one, these Vulcan explorers assisted Terra to rebuild and become great. Finally, Terra was asked to join the alignment that was being formed-The United Fderation of Planets. As our forefathers found more planets that had mastered warp drive these too received the same invitation. So The Federation of planets grew. In every case needs of others were addressed and were met with success. Some were life and death struggles,others 'needs' were much less threatening. Our history with The Federation has always been one where the needs of others always superseded those of our own because in actuality, Vulcan people always met their needs without outsiders'help.

"After _Va Pak _(The immeasurable loss) things have changed. For the first time in our history we found ourselves unable to provide for our needs. Our wealth which had been mostly held off-planet could not immediately care for our very real needs.

Our needs were indeed real and urgent; for one, the need for a new home planet. Then, because of certain laws passed by our new council, a place to house Vulcans who could not presently be integrated into New Vulcan's society.

Since the vast majority of Vulcans lost were older Vulcans, pre-adult youths, what you would call teen agers, pregnant females and females with younger children, this loss required a search for Terran females who, like several others, my daughter-in-law included, would be willing to bond, or marry and have offspring with these males.

Our inventions, construction modifications, art and agricultural advancements are being workedon, not for our exclusive use, but to share as an expression of gratitude for Terra's accepting our presence, here on your home world.

The Federation provided the opportunity for us to purchase a large abandoned military outpost. It was located in a desert area which would makes it hospitable to us, whose original home was also desert. The land our Survivors live on is an extension of the Vulcan Embassy, I even have an office there, which in actuality makes the settlement Vulcan soil. Our work there involves working in harmony with the environment, learning about the land's ability to furnish food for our group, to see how many of the indigenous plants could be introduced into our diet and test herbs that could be used to cure diseases.

"In San Francisco at the Embassy classes are already in session to educate females who have manifested a willingness to marry our Survivors. The purpose of these classes is to allow the females to make a logical decision as to their future.

"As you might remember, my wife, Amanda Grayson, a Terran, perished with Vulcan. My son, by association must have seen the wisdom of my choice and he too married a Terran. His first cousin did so also. So Vulcan/Terran marriages are a successful pairing. While there might be slight differences in the family arrangement as practiced by a Vulcan beassured a Vulcan male's greatest treasure is his aduna or wife. He is willing to die in her defense." The Vulcan mindset is such that he strongly believes the purpose of bonding is the production of children to create a family which is connected by a familial bond where their minds are linked and they can communicate non-verbally. It was as if Sarek's mention ofAmanda has shaken him, and he states,

"As a survivor myself I must admit that I too must eventually remarry but I am having difficulty letting go of the memories of my aduna, my bondmate, Amanda."

Uncharacteristically there was a brief silence as if Sarek had to mentally process the audible words he just voiced. There was just a second of time that lapsed and then the Vulcan again gained control. Bettie almost reached out to comfort Sarek but she instead said what was acceptable to a Vulcan, _Tushah nash-veh kodu" _(I grieve with thee).

Sarek nodded.

The camera again focused on Bettie as she said,

"The Vulcan mindset embodied in 'The Needs Edict' is what so identifies Vulcans. The ideas expressed in that phrase, influences every decision these noble people make. Perhaps it should influence us in some way

"Well Chicadees, I wish you what the Vulcan farewell states, 'Peace and Long Life'.

Bettie's image fades.

Immediately, the production crew started to dismantle the equipment for a rapid departure. Bettie had withdrawn to give her crew some last minutes instructions. Drevi stood by Sarek and with his usual, no sugar coating verbalization. his almost abrasive way of speech which is the norm for a Betazoid, colored his statement,

"I saw your visage almost change, your voice almost crack. Old friend you have to let go of the past and embrace the future. While you are accepting that inevitability, embrace a new warm female body. Seek not a replacement but a cure for your still oozing wounds, bond, have children, for time, nature and patience are the only true healers. Believe me myfriend, Amanda would have wished it."

Sarek thought of what seemed like forever ago when she had laid in his arms and told him, "One day I will have to leave you. Process your grief as quickly as possible and find another wife, another aduna. I cannot bear the thought of you continuing through your life alone. Let your new wife heal you for me."

Sarek knew his friend's words were truthful. He would honor Amanda wishes, her spirit, their wonderous time together by choosing another to walk besides him. Not to replace His Amanda, but to make fresh memories and possibly a new family.

Drevi had left his side and had gone and stood quietly behind his wife as she finished giving her crew direction.

Sarek approached and said,

"Thank you Drevi now both of you can honor me by joining me for last meal."

After the meal, general conversation and his guests' departure, Sarek made his way to the family's rooms. He had not slept in their shared bedroom since he had returned to Terra after that fateful day. He entered and stood by Amanda's side oftheir bed and said aloud,

"My Beloved, K''diwa, I will let go as you had instructed me many time measures ago. I will at last process my grief and release my memories of you to the cosmos, where the billions of Vulcan's thoughts were spread out with the destruction of our home. I will honor you with my future life, I will follow your instructions and I will work hard to grieve no more.

For a brief second he envisioned his Amanda, looking over her shoulder, blowing a kiss, smiling as she exited a door.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

The Desert Saga

Sarek surfaced after five hours of deep meditation and was amazed at his clarity of thought. He showered, dressed and went to his com unit and contacted his son. As Spock face appeared on the screen Sarek apologized for the extremely late hour for contact, and made a request,

"My Son, I request the opportunity to talk with you and your aduna tomorrow. Would that be possible?"

"Yes My Father, once my teaching responsibilities are complete we shall come to the Embassy."

Both Vulcans ended the conversation with the acceptable phases and then Spock informed Nyota of the change of plans for tomorrow evening. He instructed her to allow T'Paal to take over their sons' tomorrow evening rituals. Later that evening he would let her know about their daughter. But on his arrival home, he found her quietly sleeping. Tomorrow he would advise her of that evening's destination and knew out of respect she would dress herself in her robes and be ready to accompany him to the Embassy.

After work the following evening as they entered the Embassy building, Sarek was standing by the entrance as they came in. No words were exchanged, but all their fingers were raised in the ta'al.

Sarek stated that nourishment would be brought to his office so as to insure privacy they would not eat in the formal dining room. From that statement Spock was aware of his father's desire for utmost privacy. His father now stated to Spock,

"My mind saw your mother yesterday. I have not told you but I have not slept in our sleeping quarters since we returned to Terra after…"

There was a pause,

"…after I lost my K'idwa.

"Yesterday Drevi spoke to me, as a Betazoid his words were blunt, but were true and made me revisit aconversation I had had with your mother many years ago. Let me share it with you my son."

Spock leaned forward to allow his father access to his PSI points and closed his eyes.

Nyota saw Spock's body react to the picture that his father had sent to him. She was glad his eyes were closed for she was certain that the mental visit would bring up his own almost non-acceptance of the complete loss of his mother. She was certain his meditation time would be extended late into this evening.

When he opened his eyes she could see he would need a few moments to calm himself after the emotional transference inherent with mind melds. Spock then reached out and took her hand and she too saw what Sarek had shared with her husband. A hand went to her mouth to stifle a sob.

Sarek rose from his desk and went to the window that looked out over his private garden and remembered how many years ago, he was in his garden with a bared chest, meditating when Amanda happened upon him and almost lost consciousness from her embarrassment, thinking he was totally nude. That incident presented the opportunity for him to touch her for the first time.

That was the beginning…

He shook his head and thought of how taxing it will be to relegate these memories into the deep recesses of his mind. That would be the completely burying of their life together he did not wish it to be lost. He then thought of the proper tribute to his beloved. To find a way to save these memories outside of his body, and in some way place them in a Katra ark for its' deposit in the Hall of Memories in New Vulcan. It would be his wish that after he had breathed his last he be laid to rest next to His Amanda in their family's wall. This was contrary to Vulcan custom. The male's present wife always was to her husband's right. But the action he would take in this matter would indicate no one could ever replace Amanda. He married, bonded to address the needs of the many and also the eventual needs of himself. The second wife would rest on his left side, a secondary position.

He would be a good Vulcan bondmate. He would address her every need, but as he admitted to Spock those many years ago, he had loved his Amanda and even within a Vulcan's long lifetime that would be difficult to duplicate.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The husbands were seated in one of the rooms that had served as a dormitory for the Survivors. The wives, T'Paal and the children all entered together. Spock went toward Nyota, took her hand and led her to a now empty room. He sent to her the thought that he had something most important to say to her, in private. With everything that had happen lately the two of them had not been able to enjoy time together. Nyota was trying to figure out exactly what Spock had in mind when he brought her to this isolated place. He said nothing. Seated himself and placed her on his lap and then took his hand and placed it on her abdomen and took her hand and placed it on top of his. There he shared the message of new life, a female.

Nyota was peppering his face with kisses when he whispered to her,

"She who is our daughter shall have the name T'Ama in honor of my mother."

Nyota took his face in her hand and simply said,

"This makes me very happy."

Spock simply said,

"Thank you Beloved."

After a few more moments of 'quiet time' they returned to the group who were now getting ready for the candidates to take their class on the Vulcan bond.

By the time Spock and Nyota returned all the candidates were seated.

Tonight, Christine started,

"On your seat you found a small packet that contained very specific information on a small personal PAAD. Please read this information in the privacy of your own home.

"What will be discussed this evening is the special gift the Vulcan possesses and how it relates to the marriage or bonding.

"Perhahs you remember my husband is a Vulcan/Betazoid. If I say so myself, quite a combination. Our daughter seems to have inherited whatever gene he possesses that will not allow tact to be a part of her present verbiage or communication skills. Her father and I are working on that. In addition, like her father she is a touch telepath. Do any of you have an idea of what that means?"

One of the two hands raised was selected and the answer given was,

"That means when they touch you they can read your mind."

Christine nodded and then said,

"That answer would be correct if we were dealing with an undisciplined people, so the correct answer should be, They can choose to read your mind but this is done in a very structured way because to read another intelligent creatures mind without permission is a criminal act. The only exception is if the saving of a life is involved, otherwise it is a criminal act to a Vulcan-_kae'atik'tasa _which translated means mind rape, one of Vulcans' few capitol offenses.

"There is a complex system within the Vulcan mind that allows him or her to tap down this ability until it is virtually silent. Another expression of that gift is your bondmates ability to communicate with you silently, there is no distance too great for his or your thoughts to travel. So always in the back of your mind is your bondmate's presence comforting, protecting, at times uttering endearments.

"That presence is not dominant, but is permanent and life altering. Your bondmate always knows if you are safe, where you are, your state of health, for he can tell you if you have a fever and can advise you when you are pregnant from the moment of conception.

"During the time before the enlightenment, this gift allowed the male to always act as a protector for his bondmate. This ability also allows the Vulcan to take another's pain and carry it in their own bodies. In the latter part of my child birth experience, my husband took my pain and he himself bore it most bravely. I know for a certainty many females have wished that on their mates.

"The Vulcan can also communicate with the lowest life form. This carries through to being able to communicate with his unborn child. My husband bonded with our daughter almost from conception and communidated and educated her prior to her birth.

"For a bondmate when there is communication there is a very slight hum. All members of a family and a clan have deep connections, although, in fact all Vulcans have a degree of connection with one another. The strongest bond is between the bondmates or husband, called A'dun or wife A'duna. This part of The Vulcan Way isnurtured within each family and strengthen by meditation. We wives will demonstrate."

There was silence, and simultaneously the four husbands entered the room and went to their mates side to determine the reason for the summons.

When he entered, Lo'vaak did have a look of apprehension on his face and then smiling said,

"Ah, a demonstration. Perhaps I can add to the validity of what you are trying to teach. I am an empath and telepath that does not need to touch. Do I have a volunteer to receive a brief message from me?"

Bettie said,

"I was once on the receiving end of one of Lo'vaak's message, It was quite…different."

Lo'vaak selected one of the ladies in the front row to stand. He simply sent "hello" and the recipient jumped and her mouth flew open.

Bettie repeated Christine words from long ago,

"Now wait for the period. It is like a closing door."

Spock sent to His Nyota,

'We males will return to our children, T'Paal and my father.'

After the husbands had left Christine continued,

"Love making is done in silence. Everything that he wants to say to you is through your bond. Everything you want him to do, you request through your bond. So the messages between you and your bondmate are explicit, beautiful and powerful in their expressions. There are no surprises, just fulfillment of desires, and wishes. So then, part of the process is the fulfillment of all your desires which your adun can read. You will never be so satisfied. As a matter of fact a Vulcan's ultimate goal in everything he does is to be satisfied, satisfied that he has done his best in whatever endeavor they undertake, even lovemaking.

"Because they are touch telepaths their hand will seek signals from all parts of your body. There is much caressing on his part. He will respond with intensity to your touch and kisses. By the way, Kissing is a new experience to a Vulcan male. Since they do not touch their food, two lips touching and with tongues involved takes some getting use to for them. This act has been viewed as unsanitary, but once they start, they are won over and will eventually initiate it.

"Believe me, teaching them is most rewarding, for a completely satisfied Vulcan is a sight to behold and he can only reach that state if you are first satisfied."

Giggling Christine said,

"Any questions?"

The audience was transfixed. She then said,

"And ladies, this is our little secret. If word got out women would be engaging in combat to secure their own Vulcan and the supply is limited."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

The Desert Saga

Hilda and Michele were taken aside and once in the confines of a private room were asked,

Christine asked them,

"Áre you ready to commit to a life long relationship?"

Both nodded.

"Do either one of you object to being bonded to Skoon and Sus'na when they visit San Francisco. They have not

as yet been advised of this possibility, but we are certain this suggestion would be welcomed.

Both women nodded again.

There is a personal friend of ours, Rabbi Goldie who has performed several civil ceremonies for us.

Sirin, Rachel's husband is a healer and is able to perform the bonding ceremony. It will all take place in Spock and

Noyta's Rose Garden where Christine and Lo'vaak were married and bonded. Skoon and Sus'na will have to have

their additional 'leave time' approved by the settlement manager so both of you can enjoy a honeymoon on Risa.

Once we have that information we can make further plans. You will not have to worry about a gown, for

you will wear a Vulcan robe. Do not plan to spend any time at the reception. Once the bond is created

the Vulcan males' mind is centered on the obtaining of perfection-the consummation of the marriage.

Your bondmate will treat you like a treasure.

Nyota now added,

"You two will now be given further instruction on satisfying your mates needs in the more mundane

things in life like cooking and managing a home. Your instructor will be an elderly Vulcan named

T'Paal. Do not let her stern exterior fool you, she is like another mother to me and as far as all of our

children are concerned, another grandmother.

The day arrived for Skoon and Sus'na to arrive in San Francisco. They would be arriving on a supply

ship so Spock met them at the Embassy shuttle pad and showed them to the guest rooms. They would

be staying there instead of the dormitory rooms in the basement. After dropping off their luggage,

Spock brought them to his house. The two women had not yet arrived. They too would share a meal

with Spock, Nyota and the other couples.

Nyota had gone to pick the women up and had provided them with most appropriate gifts, Vulcan

robes which she suggested that they wear to formthe meeting with Skoon and Sus'na.

Rachel, Sirin, Christine, Lo'vaak, Bettie, Drevi, carrived at almost the same time. Their presence at

the meal would hopefully send a message of how sucessful these interspecies marriages have been.

Perhaps after dinner a conversation about how each couple met, and eventually bonded

and married would also set these two couples'minds at ease.

When the visiting males heard the female voices the visiting Vulcans looked toward the other males for

reassurance, which they gave by way of nods.

The visitors awaited their 'pen pals' while standing in their relaxed stance.

When Hilda and Michele entered wearing their Vulcan robes, all doubt was erased from Skoon and Sus'na's minds

and the males stepped forward and took the hands of the ones that they now viewed as their prospective mate.

Raising the women's hands to their lips in the manner of beseechers they both said, "_Taluhk nash-veh k'dular" _(I cherish thee).

Second meal was eaten in silence. The two unbound couples would cast glances at one another almost as

assurances of the reality of each others' presence.

After the meal Spock invited Skoon and Sus'na to join the other males in his library and the women went to the

family room. Nyota was the first to inquired,

"Well?"

Hilda started,

"I did not remember how handsome he was."

She sighed and then inquired,

"What does the palm kissing signify?"

Nyota nodded, as an indication she would answer,

"It is the act of a beseecher. It would be equivalent to a person asking for favor, acceptance, or good will from

the person who is the recipient of the act. I would think in their society it is the closest thing to a prayer. It was

the way they were requesting that their attachment to you could be reaffirmed. Spock will be talking to them

about the possibility of their bonding with you while here in San Francisco."

Nyota continued while smiling her broadest smile,

"I have no doubt they will agree. In human vernacular they looked 'love smitten' to me."

Both, soon to be bonded females shyly smiled.

'Cupid's Secretaries,' smiled back at them.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

In the libary Spock had brought out his chess set. It has been his observation that a person would talk more

readily over a chess game than just straight conversation. He started,

"Brothers, you were satisfied with the meal and guests?"

The men solemnly nodded. It was Sus'na, the older of the two who was seated opposite Spock positioned to play

who spoke first,

"My Hilda…"

Spock thought to himself that already he was speaking the possessive terms.

"…we have been in contact with each other daily for over three luna cycles. At times there are several

messages daily. Everything she tells me lightens my heart, which had been heavy with grief. She has played her

instrument for me and sang. Thanks to your generosity, I have also be able to share our music with her."

Spock knew that outside of his own, his Ka'thyra was in the best hands possible and that its use by Sus'na would

only enrich its' tonal qualities.

Sus'na made the game's opening move and then rested his hands on either side of the board and looked down,

took a deep breath and said,

"My body yearns for the comfort her's will bring me. Our coming to perfection will bring me great

satisfaction."

Sirin looked at Skoon and asked,

"Do you likewise have such thoughts?"

Skoon turned away for the briefest of seconds and then said,

"Once the time for our joining is agreed upon I will count forward using the smallest time increments."

Spock then announced,

"Your prospective bondmates have agreed that you two should not return to the settlement unless

you are first bonded. Would such an arrangement meet with your satisfaction?"

Both men knew what they needed was affirmation from the lips of their prospective bondmates. Second hand

information was unacceptable. They both stood up and asked the four others present,

"Would we be able to speak with them?"

The others all nodded,

"We will give each of you privacy."

Spock sent to Nyota,

'Bring Hilda to Sus'na in the library.'

He then told the musician to stay and Hilda would come to him. He asked Skoon to follow him and they found

Michele and Nyota still in the family room. Spock directed them,

"We will all be in the garden. The entrance to it is through the double doors in the room where we ate. Please wait

for Sus'na and Hilda before you come to find us."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Sus'na was standing when Hilda entered the room. He went to her an grasped her palms and again kissed them,he looked up and saw the tears in her eyes, and for a second was concerned, but then he saw there was a smile on her lips—he wiped the tears with the back of his hand and then led her to a chair and nodded as a silent request for her to seat herself. He then dropped to his knees and placed his face in her lap, with his neck exposed, the position of absolute trust and said,

"As your Adun, I will care for you and protect you. I will provide sustenance and shelter even if it

means deprivation for myself. I will place life inside you so you may provide a body for it, so you will

bear our offspring. You will not see want of any kind for all your days for I will care for you."

Hilda was crying again. She wanted so much to caress him, but did not. Her acceptance was totally verbal,

"Sus'na, thank you for choosing me. I am anxious to be totally yours, your aduna."

She looked down and then asked,

"May I place my lips on your check…it is called a kiss."

Sus'na said,

"I have seen pictures and holovid were Terran male and female would place one another's lips together will you

please instruct me."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

With the impulsivity of youth Skoon rushed to Michele's side as the others left them.

Spock said,

"May you find the maiden's peace."

Skoon simply said to her,

"Will you accept me?"

Michele whispered,

"Yes, I am yours."

He reached for her and she came and placed her head on his chest. For the moment he was satisfied.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-four

The Desert Saga

The three bonded couples were seated at an outdoor table when the others approached. Bettie looked at her make-up girl and said,

"So?"

"We want to be married right away."

Skoon addressed the group,

"My Michele and I have agreed that whatever ceremonies must be performed to make us one cannot come soon enough."

Sus'na added,

"My Hilda too has agreed that we too should be made complete."

Spock informed the group that an extended leave had been granted by Su'auk, the settlement manager, once he was made aware of the circumstances surrounding its' need.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

There was the call made to Rabbi Goldie and after around an hour she joined the group. As usual she asked to speak to the brides-to-be in private.

Taking them aside she asked,

"Do you understand what you are asking?"

Both women nodded.

The Rabbi then said,

"Then explain it to me."

Hilda spoke first,

"We two women are aware of what a Terran marriage means and the final words are, 'until death do you part.' We had to be educated to understand what is the different between a Terran marriage and a Vulcan bond. Divorce is unheard of among Vulcans due to the nature of their bond. It is our understanding that while there are exceptions, it is possible that an attempt to negate the Vulcan bond that exist between a human and a Vulcan might even be fatal, to the human partner, it is still our desire to become one in mind and body with our intended ones."

Michele added,

This joining has to be the most satisfying relationship known to intelligent life forms. It surpasses the uttering of vows to take on a total sharing, a joining that is so elevated that in one of its' expressions it is called 'perfection'.

Rabbi Goldie looked at the two women and said,

"You are well prepared. You will have forty-eight of Isolation, when do you wish it to start?"

Both women looked at one another and then Hilda said,

"May we have the rest of this day and the coming day with them to talk and say what is in our hearts to our beloved ones?"

Rabbi Goldie said,

"Your time for preparation shall start in…"

She looked down at her watch and continued,

…in one and one half days, thirty-six hours."

Hilda and Michele nodded and they returned to the dining room together.

Of course there was no look of concern on the two Vulcan's faces although that was their inward thoughts. These negatives

completely vanished when their prospective mates came to their sides.

Nyota spoke to the rabbi and nodded her head.

She sent Spock,

"Can these two lovebirds…"

With that expression Spock's eyebrow raised to its highest elevation and he sent, there are no winged fowls here.

Nyota thoughts continued,

"Opps I got all poetic here. Can you and the guys transport the two couples to Fisherman's Wharf so they can have some

private time to themselves.

Advise them of when and where they will be picked up to return here, OK?"

Spock nodded and advised the other males.

Nyota then said,

"We females here have a bridal shower to plan."

Spock was going to ask would the males be required to attend when she sent, when you guys get back you can go play

chess or talk about whatever married Vulcan males talk about with soon to be married and bonded Vulcan males.

The entire group would fit in Sirin's large hovercar so the they departed from the back door.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Once the two couples exited the vehicle armed with their retrieval information they separated,

Skoon and Michele seemed to be drawn to the beach while Hilda and Sus'na gravitated toward the boardwalk sights.

Hilda had place her arm in the crook of Sus'na's clothed elbow and explained many male and female couples walk that way

together. He nodded and then asked,

"What else is permitted?"

Her answer was,

"Let us observe."

The first couple came toward them sharing soft kisses and Hilda looked up at Sus'na whose ears had taken on a green tint.

Hilda smiled and said,

"You are still being taught that Terran activity."

Sus'na nodded and said,

"Indeed."

Then a young couple came toward them arm and arm laughing and smiling.

Hilda knew that that was not conduct they could mirror. They continued observing. Another couple walked by; the male was

reading out loud to his companion. Hilda asked,

"Do Vulcans enjoy poetry?"

Sus'na's response was a recitation,

The rumblings of Seleya mirror the groanings of my heart

Where is my peace? It walks in your footsteps; it hides in the folds of your garment

It rests in the warmth of your bosom, in the softness of your lips, in your very breath

Find me, seach the universe for I will wait for you

so that we may be joined forever.

Hilda looked up with tears in her eyes and whispered,"Sus'na that was beautiful. What is the name of its

author?"

"M'can Sati Sus'na son of V'nek, son of Sy'lan of the house of W'mak. He wrote it for his beloved who is from Terra who has

healed his heart."

Again there were tears and Sus'na saw a nearby bench and guided Hilda to it. They sat together and she rested her head

on his shoulder. He said,

"My Hilda, it was not my intention to have you be disturbed in anyway, please be aware of my sorrow in placing you in this

condition."

She nodded, and said,

"Terrans females are very emotional and many, myself included, need very little to cause this emotional outburst. You must

allow me to apologize for making you feel uncomfortable, but that is how we females respond when we are especially

emotionally moved.

"You and I will write the music for what you have composed if that is agreeable to you."

Sus'na nodded and added,

"We will sing it together."

Hilda smiled and said,

"Yes, at our first concert."

"That is most agreeable," was Sus'na's response.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Skoon and Michele had discarded their footwear to walk on the beach. Both of them were swinging

their arms and all of a sudden, after strengthening his shields, Skoon took her hand in his.

"My Michele, you have made my life worth living and given me the wondrous prospect of having a family again. You must

know I hunger for you, your mind and body, but when we are joined I will proceed with the most gentle of actions. Your

chaste state will be honored I will not rush you to perfection.

Michele's lips trembled and she answered him,

"Skoon, I am yours."

"As I am yours," was his reply.

A wave of satisfaction came over Skoon and he strengthened his shields so he could continue to hold Michele's hand.

He said,

"There is certain steps that lead to our total immersion into one another. The married women will advise you, but even in

this I will be gentle with you because you are my treasure."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five

The Desert Saga

Skoon spied a kiosk with lettering:

He made the inquiry,

"What do those letters designate?"

Her answer was,

"It is a dairy product that is frozen."

There was a raised eyebrow. Then,

"Dairy?"

"Yes liquid sustenance called milk obtained from a mammal, a bovine."

Skoon nodded and guided Michele toward the

location. Standing at the counter he inquired,

"Is this product sweet or savory?"

The man's back was towards them and as he turned the light of recognition crossed his face and he said,

"Welcome back to San Francisco my Vulcan

Survivor. I remember when you first came here. Say, I am sorry about what happened at your settlement the other day. I

believe it is in the process of being settled."

"Indeed," was Skoon reply.

The proprietor now said,

"Here, let me allow you to sample this product."

In her protective mode, Michele informed the owner,

"In a cup with a spoon please."

"Vanilla or chocolate?"

Having already been warned about chocolate's

affect on a Vulcan, she said,

"Vanilla. May I have a cone, the same flavor?"

Skoon produced his chit and the man's hand raised in protest,

"No, it is 'on the house.'

Skoon looked around as if looking for such a structure where he assumed he would have to go to secure the product and

then illogically stand on it... but he asked aloud,

"On the house?"

Michele informed him,

"That means that there is no charge or cost."

Skoon nodded, then glancing to the side of the structure he said,

"Thank you Mr. Proprietor John Smith."

When Skoon introduced the frozen custard into his mouth there was no change in the expression on his face, but Michele

noticed he licked his lips which was followed by,

"It is most satisfying."

Before the couple left Mr. Smith continued to show his concern about the situation in Nevada.

Skoon responded,

"There is no offense when one is not taken. Live long and prosper Mr. Proprietor John Smith."

Over the top of her cone Michele's gaze met the owner's smiling eyes.

Holding his cup aloft and gently positioning Michele in front of him he said,

"This is she who is soon to be my wife and bondmate."

Mr. Smith smiled and said,

"I wish you a very happy life, please whenever you are in San Francisco, visit us and next time order a banana split."

Banana split?"

The tone of Skoon questioning comment made Michele think that he was about to go into an interpretation overload but he

said,

"Thank you."

As they started to walk away Michele thought to herself what an adventure her life with Skoon would prove to be.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Back on the boardwalk Sus'na and Hilda came upon an area where Sus'na observed several couples were holding and

releasing one another as their feet and bodies would moved to music.

Hilda explained,

"It is called ballroom dancing."

Sus'na said,

"I will observe."

He then inquired,

"What is the purpose of this activity?"

Hilda knew that if she informed Sus'na, that it was for enjoyment that idea would be against his Vulcan sensibilities so she

said,

"It is a form of exercise."

They continued to stand to the side and with his perfect concept of musical rhythms, which she

discerned by his head movements coupled with his eidetic Vulcan memory that allowed him to encode the foot patterns that

he observed which meant within a short time he had memorized the dance which was being performed-The Waltz. He

strethened his shields and took her hand and held her body close and gracefully led her out on to the floor. After a few

minutes the other dances drifted from the floor and stood to the side to observe them. When the music stopped there was

applause and the contest director came toward them applauding also. He gushed,

"Bravo, bravo. Never in my entire life have I seen such a beautifully graceful rendition of that dance."

Of course, there was no expression on Hilda's companion's face, but she beamed. Other males were present and Sus'na

drew Hilda closer to himself. A young woman came toward the director with a bouquet which was handed to Hilda.

The gentlemen inquired,

"How long have you two been dancing together?"

Sus'na's hands were now behind his back and his internal clock produced the answer for him,

"Five minutes and thirty seven seconds."

First staring in amazement then recognition came to this man also,"

"You are one of the Vulcan Survivors who visited this area a while ago. Welcome back. What has brought you back to our

city?

Sus'na's reply was,

"In two Terran days, I am to be married, and bonded."

Pulling Hilda closer he continued,

"This is she who will be my mate."

The master of ceremony now talked into his microphone and announced,

"Folks, folks, we have one of the survivors here in our midst and he is about to be married in two days. Personally I don't

think he should leave here without a wedding gift."

People started lining up to transfer credits from their chits to a gift one. People even came running to the area as the news

reached them. Finally the master of ceremony said,

"May you marriage be long, happy and fruitful."

He then placed a gift chit in Hilda's hand. Sus'na positioned his hand in the ta'al and said,

"Live Long and Prosper."

From the surrounding crowd and a lone unidentified voice gave the reply,

"'Peace and Long Life,' to you two."

With a smile and wave on Hilda's part they left that area of the boardwalk. The two of them were at first silent as they

began their walk to the point of rendezvous with Spock, Skoon and Michele. He was marveling at how accepting these

Terrans had been. She on the other hand was marveling over the Vulcan who would soon be her husband.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Earlier. when Spock had left with the couples and the other males the woman immediately went into party mode. Within

three hours they had made all the necessary purchases, decorated the room and set out a buffet meal. Rachel's mother,

Esther and

"Rabbi Goldie will also be present."

True to form Rabbi Goldie was able to pull out of her cavernous satchel something that she could give as a gift. That bag

seemed to carry the solution to multitudes of problems, candy for children, jewelry and scarves as gifts, even writing

instruments, and paper. It was possible that the solution for galaxy-wide peace could have been located in the deep

recesses of the rabbi's bag.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-six

The Desert Saga

When Spock returned with the couples he took the males into the library thinking how fortunate for them they had been

excused from the illogical Terran tradition known as a bridal shower.

The females gathered in the family room to celebrate with the brides-to-be. There were the usual practical and impractical

gifts given, experiences voiced and best wishes expressed. Afterward the women expressed their appreciation and holo-pics

were taken, even one with their festive 'hats' made with gift wrappings and bows.

Esther rose to leave and told Rachel she would go home to be there for the children. Rabbi Goldie looked at her watch and

realized she had an appointment across town in thirty minutes.

Once they had left Michele asked,

"Skoon said that you had to advise me of important matters having to do with our intimacy."

Hilda's eyes widened.

It was almost as if a director of a play had cued Rachel, Christine and Nyota to say the same line,

"They bite."

Both of the prospective Vulcan bondmates gasped.

Christine explained,

"Not a chew bite just a bite, bite."

The puzzled look on the two women's faces remained. So Nyota started,

"Anciently the picking and securing of a Vulcan female mate was a violent, blood spilling affair. As we said to you, Vulcans

are passionate, emotional beings who after centuries of training and acceptance of Surek, their greatest philosopher and

leader led them from their violence into a different mindset, one of logic, calm and restraint. Anciently, once a mate was

secured, just prior to the joining of minds and bodies a Vulcan would place a sign ownership upon her body. This is not a

voluntary act, on their part, it is part of their DNA, part of their physical urgings. The three female Vulcan bondmates

revealed the mark of ownership that their mates had created, each a slight mark on their collar bone, a small circular scar,

their mates 'mark of possession.'

Smiling Rachel said,

"Believe me by the time he tells you what he is about to do, you would agree to anything so that you two can be joined.

The act itself does not register as painful, just another step towards the 'coming to perfection'. Their love making is

extraordinarily pleasurable and prolonged. They will reveal each step they will take before they perform it and the steps

they take are persuasive and Hilda and Michele, there will be fireworks."

They were smiles all around. Hilda was the first to speak

"If they are willing to accept our alien kisses, then we should be more than willing to display his alien mark of his possession. I think I would find it most comforting, a more powerful sign than a wedding ring which can be lost."

Michele added,

"I can imagine that I would finger that mark when he is absent from me as a reminder he would return."

As if by silent summons the males came into the room, each one approaching, for the bonded,

the hand communication for the other two, the kissing of palms. For each couple a feeling of

satisfaction was felt, and plans were made.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Hilda and Michele stood in Nyota's kitchen facing the first female Vulcan they had ever seen. Her face was, of course,

without expression, her black hair in braids in swirls atop her head, her face was lined her hands inside her robe's sleeves.

Besides her was a bubbly Nyota, a marked contrast.

"Michele, Hilda, this is T'Paal, my Vulcan 'mother'. She basically runs this house, takes care of all the children and gives

them additional training in The Vulcan Way. Today she has agreed to assist you in understanding your Vulcan mate's

dietary requirements and some household information and the preparing of meals for your _Adun_."

They was the accepted nod of acknowledgement and then in heavily accented Standard T'Paal said,

"Your aduns will not accept any food into his body until he has placed food before you and you have begun eating. This is

our way, it is the recognizing of the importance of the female for continued life—through the producing of offspring, and the

servicing of their needs during Pon Farr.

Due to a higher metabolic rate. Vilcans require the most nutritious food possible. We do not eat anything that hands have

touched so we have developed several utensils that are foreign to you. Pointing to an unusual item she said,

"We use this one to retrieve small articles for consumption. The women looked at it, it could be best described as a spoon

tong. As part of a table setting was an article similar to a knife but with a large sharp bladed flat surface. Apparently a

Vulcan table setting also included two small spoons and two large ones.

T'Paal now said,

"As you know, Vulcan meals are taken in silence that allows us to focus on the task in hand. That is how all activities are

addressed—with complete, or total focus. That is 'The Vulcan Way'.

"On Terra I have noticed that you have a variety of breads—we have just one, flat bread. Its preparation is quite simple. I

will now instruct you in its preparation.

The ingredients were gathered, assembled and placed in pans and then put in the oven. While waiting for it to bake, she

now addressed breakfast and first stated,

"A very acceptable breakfast is a Vulcan soup the ingredients can be placed in a overnight cooker so when your mate arises

early in the day to meditate he may eat if he so desires."

T'Paal laid out the ingredients, they chopped them together, put them and liquid in the pot

along with spices and started the cooking process.

"We eat almost every Terran vegetable, either steamed, boiled or even fried. We eat no animal

products, even their juices, bullion, stock or fats are not acceptable. Any stocks used must be

vegetable based. We are especially fond of spicy foods, curries, rice and pastas.

Now to the subject of water. Our home planet water supply was limited, rain was considered almost sacred so a certain

expression evolved, When leaving a host's home you would say,

"We have been refreshed by your water."

A Vulcan will never leave water unconsumed in a glass—it would be highly disrespectful of something almost sacred.

"Instead he would refuse water unless he was certain he could drink the entire amount. In addition, water would not be left

in a glass to sit, it would be consumed before its freshness would be negated. There is never a pitcher of water always

glasses are filled and placed at each table setting. All foods brought to the table are served from covered dishes. Napkins

are a necessity and usually a table cloth is welcomed."

Nyota marveled, she had never heard T'Paal utter more than two sentences at a time. In this setting she had taught an

entire class. She would be most useful to any future training of prospective Terran bondmates. She would speak to her as

to her continued services in that area.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Immediately after T'Paal's instruction, isolation begain. The women would be housed at Spock and Nyota house, the males

at Su'uark and Ellie's apartment.

The males had the freedom to leave the apartment and visit areas around that apartment complex. The women would

continue to be instructed.

The males had received the rest of their instruction while in the library with the bonded males. All questions had been

answered, information about Terran female physicality and the cautions to be put in place because of their superior

strength. Now all that was unanswered was their personal experience with their bondmates. The males were encouraged to

engage in meditation and some sort of physical exercise program during this time.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

With so much physical and mental activity, the time passed swiftly and the day of bonding was upon them. Spock and the

other males appeared at the apartment door with their robes. Whenthey exited the vehicle they would immediately go into

the rose garden to await the arrival of their intended. The DAY was upon them.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-seven

The Desert Saga

The entire ceremony was being transmitted to the Settlement through Bettie's network cameras. Rabbi Goldie,

who would act as Justice of the Peace, was standing in the front along with Sirin, who was dressed in his formal

robes with his family and clan's identity on the lapels. and their lineal history embroidered around the bottom.

Standing to his side, also richly dressed were Spock, Lo'vaak and the soon to be bonded males. Their positions on

either side of each male, would allow each to serve as a _ne'kir'ne _(trusted friend, Terran best man) one for Skoon,

the other for Sus'na.

Spock voice was subdued as he said to both of the men words similar to those his father had spoken

to him as he stood with him before Sirin those many years ago,

"Be strong, your wait is almost over."

The two bridegrooms' heads were bowed but both males almost vibrated with excitement. Spock heard them both

audibly swallow.

The audience included all prospective candidates for future bondings, Sarek, members of the Embassy staff, some

of whom would provide second meal and the children.

Recorded music was heard and the women presented themselves at the door, dressed in beautiful Vulcan robes.

They were flanked by Nyota, Rachel, Christine and T'Paal who carried two cowls Bettie had bowed out with the

sayings,

"I am going to allow only Vulcan pairings shown, because you do know I am recording this for a

future broadcast."

Rabbi Goldie stepped forward and called both couples forward. Hilda and Michele placed gloved hands on their

grooms' arms and the touch seemed to almost startle them from their deep thoughts. After each couple gave

the proper answers to questions, repeated their vows and exchanged rings for the Terran records they were

each pronounced, 'Vulcan and wife'. So as to not injure Vulcan sensitivities, no request for a shared kiss was

made.

Rabbi Goldie smiled with satisfaction, this gesture was returned by the two brides, the visage of the males

remained unchanged but the wives hopefully noticed what they could interpreted as joy in their eyes.

Sirin made a statement mostly for the other candidates present,

"From our association with our wives in their duties to assist The Survivors to discover Teran females who would

be willing to marry and bond with them, we now have had the first weddings and now we will create the marriage

bonds between the two couples before us. It is a simple ceremony passed down for centuries. It is a joining of

minds which is later followed by the joining of the couples bodies, during what Terrans call a honeymoon.

Sirin now called Sus'na and Hilda forward and Intoned,

"What you will see now has come down from ancient times, even before The Awakening. This is the Vulcan heart.

This is the Vulcan Soul.

"You, the male before me, identify yourself."

"_Darti Hakausu (_Honored Healer), before you stands _M'cam Sati Sus'na son of Sylan of the __house of W'mak_."

"And what is your purpose before me this day?"

"To bond with the one I claim as mine, my _K'nat'n'doawa _(beloved, half my heart, half my soul)"

Facing Hilda Sirin inquired,

"Female, identify yourself."

"I am Hilda Wagner. I present myself to you honored healer so as to become Sus'na's, the male before you as his

bondmate to become his in mind and body until I draw my last breath."

Sirin contined,

"Do you both appear before me willingly and with free minds to be bonded to one another for life?"

They both answered in the affirmative. So Sirin instructed them to kneel before him. He placed his

open palm on each of their heads, closed his eyes and for a few moments there was silence. When

Sirin opened his eyes he said,

"The marriage bond has been created. M'Can Sati Sus'na and Hilda _Dif tor he smusma_. ("Family Sus'na and Hilda,

Live Long and Prosper.")

Skoon and Michele now were called forward, were questioned and gave the proper answers, instructed to kneel

and likewise were joined. Of course it was only the brides faces that reflected the joy of each couple.

There was polite applause from the Terran audience while the Vulcans calmly viewed the audience, ceremonies

and conduct of the non-Vulcans guest with the purpose of studying same.

The Embassy kitchen had provided acceptable foods for the guests' consumption. Sarek congratulated each

couple and wished them long a prosperous life.

As usual, at any social gathering Sarek was not planning on being seated. From his long years of diplomatic

service he had formed that habit. After all to be seated would limit his range of observation and ability to secure

valuable contacts. So he gracefully, while deep in thought. 'worked the room'. Dansk had just left the beverage

area and turned to return to her seat when her foot just grazed Sarek's and some of her beverage spilt out and

fell to the floor, just a drop or two landed Sarek's slippered foot. She never looked up but lowered herself

gracefully and attempted to wipe up the liquid from first his slipper, then the floor. She started the conversation

in Vulcan" I realize that there is no Vulcan equivalent to "'I am so very sorry'. But allow me to explain the

dynamics that led to this point of k'dath—what Is, is."

Sarek raised an eyebrow.

She continued,

"After securing liquid refreshment for myself, a misaligned step contacted your person, causing a distinct point

of collision which due to the gravitational pull of this planet caused the liquid to override the perimeter of its

containment field and to land on the lowest surface and also to a lesser degree, by reason of a splash, your

footwear."

She then looked up and Sarek's dark eyes met her most startling amber ones. Shielding himself he offered his

hand and said,

"So as to not allow any possibility of a repeat of such an occurrence, perhaps you will allow me to refresh your

glass."

She smiled and said,

"If Vulcans were a vengeful race I could suspicion an avenue for revenge—however I know for a certainty that is

not the case, so I would appreciate that service towards me."

Sarek took the cup from her hand and she arose gracefully, Sarek introduced her hand to the crook of his arm

and they turned toward the beverage table.

So it appears that without the help of 'Cupid'sSecretaries"-actually quite on their own, these two person would

come to know one another and possibly build on that.

Skoon and Michele left immediately. Meanwhile, Sus'na had approached the man from Bettie's production crew

who was broadcasting music and made a request. As he made it back to his now bondmate and wife he

approached her with an extended hand just as the strains of a waltz started playing. Hilda smiled and placed her

gloved hand into his, now shielded one. As they came forward the audience backed up and created a dance floor

for them.

Sus'na looked down and said,

"My Hilda accept this as my first wedding gift to you."

There was not a dry female eye in the audience.

This was only truthful because T'Paal had already departed with the children to insure that their meal would be

eaten in silence, The Vulcan Way.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-eight

The Desert Saga

After the dance Sus'na and Hilda, left the reception and went into the house to change. He stopped her at the staircase and went into the library. He exited the room with two boxes and they ascended the stairs together. Once inside the room he announced,

"Hilda, accept this, my second wedding gift to you."

She smiled and took the top package that was handed to her and opened it. Her mouth opened in surprise, inside was the most beautiful riding gear she had ever seen. She wondered how he was aware of her 'love affair' with hoverbikes. But then she remember that she had mentioned it when she had first written her biographical information for 'Cupids Secretaries'.

Her now husband, her bondmate now took her shoulders in his hands and lowered his lips to her's. After that breathless experience he placed his hand at the small of her back and took her to the window.

Outside was parked a beautiful hoverbike, shinny black and chrome-enriched to match her black suit that had silver-tone zippers, rivets and snaps.

"The hoverbike is a shared gift for you and I. We will travel on it to reach where we will stay for the next five days."

Sus'na now undid his wife's robe and kissed her neck and put his head down on her shoulder. He stopped himself and said

" My Hilda, we must change so that we may arrive at our destination before it is dark."

Out of the corner of his eye he observed his wife remove all that was part of a Vulcan woman's wardrobe, her robe, slips, corset. He took a deep breath as he observed that her covering had been reduced to a Terran bra and panties. Centering himself, he changed and he then stood before her in his matching riding gear. Their helmets were in the library. He reached for her soft suitcase and they exited the room to start their trip and their life.

As they mounted their bike they could hear the music and muted conversations which was reduced to nothing as Skoon pulled away. Taking the Pacific Highway they sped toward a California landmark, the redwood forest, where he, with the other males' assistance, had rented an isolated cabin. As the traveled the coast, Sus'na remembered his first view of this vast body of water and indeed marveled. Nowhere on their home planet had such a vast body of water been found. He thought about it and wondered whether such abundance led to waste of this valuable commodity and its resources.

Sus'na had been very specific when he had rented the cabin, The request was made that the refrigerator unit be well stocked with acceptable food stuffs. Already his Vulcan brothers had advised that because his bondmate was Terran, his stay inside the cabin might be for an extended period of time. He also had been advised that he might impregnate his wife on their honeymoon. The mention of that possibility to Hilda had brought this comment, coupled with a bright smile.

"That would be an unforgettable wedding present."

There were communication devices in the helmets and Sus'na explained,

"On Vulcan this was a very acceptable form of transportation. Perhaps it will be reintroduced at the settlement."

Hilda's arms embraced him firmly and he felt her face against his back respond with a nod, acknowledging his statement.

As they sped by the views were magnificent, of course the company and conversation most welcome and the destination greatly desired. They arrived at the cabin at dusk, he parked the bike and brought everything that they had packed inside. Hilda was on the cabin's deck admiring the sunset. He joined her with a blanket and said,

"I have been informed that my brothers' wives have instructed you in the ways of Vulcan intimacy."

Hilda nodded.

She then looked at her husband and said, "We are not novices. Much to our distress, both of us have lost mates after years of marriage.. We have both longed for something or someone to ease our pain. Sus'na, I never wish to take over your wife's place in your heart. I want my own space. I wish now to build a life with you; memories with you, a family with you. There is an old Terran saying, 'Today is the first day of the rest of your life'.

"Sus'na, in my mind I have already foreseen a life with you, a satisfying one for both of us. Of course, you will have to get use to my emotionalism, and I to your lack of facial display of same. The wives have instructed us that while your face will not reveal your heart. we will see these very expressions in your Vulcan eyes. But be assured, I love you and wish to spend the rest of my life with you. In addition, I want you know, during my fifteen years of marriage I was never pregnant. If you, at any time, and I do mean any time during our marriage make me a carrier of life, I would be overjoyed and proud. I have a limited number of years to provide you with offspring, raise them, send them away and settle into a life of contentment with just the two of us."

Sus'na came closer and caressed his wife's face. He started to undo his wife's jacket and her hands started to do likewise to his. Her reaction to her first view of his unclothed body was an unusual display of awe,a hand to her mouth and the words,

"I don't know what to say…your body is… ."

Before she completed her sentence he kissed her and with force he removed the last two articles of clothing that prevented him from seeing her as he was, unadorned, unclothed. He kissed her brow, her cheeks, her eyes, her lips and then rested his head on her shoulder and whispered,

"My Hilda, are you ready?"

No verbal answer was given, just her anxious kiss and contact skin on skin. His mouth kissed and skimmed her collarbone and he whispered,

"Mine."

So it was, on a blanket, on a deck, under a Vulcan-less sky that he marked her, melded with her and brought them to _plathau,_ to perfection, to total fulfillment. Once she slept he took her inside and placed her on their bed.

On day three he arose, satisfied, fulfilled, and now a prospective father. He turned and looked at his bondmate, and lowered himself to kiss her cheek in thanksgiving. She required sustenance and he went into the food preparation area to prepare a tray for her.

He awakened her with a hand against her cheek,

"Beloved, your body requires sustenance."

She turned, yawned, and opened her eyes and smiled. She propped herself upon her elbow she asked,

"Did I snore?"

A serious-faced Sus'na said as he deposited the tray on the bed,

"No beloved, you did not. However you did whine, shutter, cry, writhe, moan, laugh and I believe you sang."

Her face was hidden behind her hands and Sus'na gently removed them and he said,

"I was very much gratified by every sound of pleasure you produced for my ears. He then kissed her palms and said,

"You require sustenance."

He placed a piece of fruit on a fork and placed it in her mouth.

She touched his hand and conveyed her wishes.

He said,

"After you have strengthened yourself, but I must now nourish you and the life you hold within you."

Her breath caught in her throat and there were tears. She reached for him and said,

"Thank you."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-nine

The Desert Saga

Michele settled into her seat as Skoon placed their luggage in the overhead compartment on the shuttle to Risa.

As Skoon looked down, she yawned. The action was foreign to Vulcan physiology. Not only was it that the Vulcan body required very little sleep as long as their restorative mental powers were regenerate through meditation. Also, sleep was for the resting of limbs and eyes which on Terra had greater available energy due to Terra's less dense gravity. Meditation was actually more a necessity than sleep because the Vulcan mind was always searching, solving mathematical equations, seeking out element compounds…it required the answer to any and all questions. Meditation provided the way to acquire the answers to any problems not solved during active consciousness-it was The Vulcan Way.

When he settled in next to her she smiled weakly and he strengthened his shields and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Sleep, My Michele, we will talk when you are rested."

She nodded and closed her eyes and Skoon thought,

'I have not watched a female sleep since before _Va Pak._ Looking down at her innocent face his heart rate increased as did his breathing due to the fact he was so filled with visions of her, his imagining of their life together. For a Vulcan, these were not fantasy, but visual plans for future events.

He knew he would have to tell Michele what his deepest fear was. He would have to talk to her as soon as she was awake. He then thought better of that decision—their conversation required privacy. He would not be able to bring them to plactau until this matter was discussed. He would have to restrain his desire until that resolution.

The matter for discussion, had nothing to do with their marriage or bonding, but of his past life, his previous relationship, actually it would be an apology for an event that had not as yet taken place…and possibly would never occur, but, _ka'diath_, what is, is and in this case what was, was.

After his talk with Lo'vaak, he determined that upon arrival, he should store their luggage and take a meal, then a walk along the beach, and then go to their accommodations. According to Lo'vaak, if they went to their room first, they might never leave it. At least, from Lo'vaak's narrative, that was a distinct possibility.

The males had informed him that intimacy with a Terran came in stages. With a Vulcan female there usually was not a need for foreplay, the act was intense but definitely not going on for days. In the Terran female total fulfillment would take many joinings before actual fulfillment, platau, would be reached. As he understood it, several days would be involved. Certainly that much time could allow his fear to be realized.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Upon arrival at the terminal there was a hover vehicle emblazoned with the name of the resort they would be staying at ready to pick them up. Checking their baggage they then traveled the short distance to the site, checked in and left their baggage at the front desk to be brought to their accommodations—a bridal suite.

They then exited the building to view the planet's two suns and lavender skies.

Seeing an outdoor café they chose seating. The waiter approached, took their order and while eating he took her hand and kissed it. After payment Skoon inquired,

"My Michele, would a walk on the beach be welcome?"

Nodding in the affirmative, they walked toward the sounds of the waves and discovered that that beach had black sand. It was Skoon's understanding that each beach had sand in its own distinctive color pink, lavender, white, black, purple, green, red, blue…all this was possible because this was a tailor-made planet, designed for pleasure and the satisfying of all the senses.

Michele looked up at him and asked,

"Would you like to sit down for a few minutes?"

"That would be satisfactory."

Seated, Skoon decided that their isolation was sufficient to allow him that private talk he so desired. After taking her hands, and in the usual abrupt Vulcan manner that Terrans would have called, 'cutting to the chase', he started,

"My Michele, if in the heat of our intimacy I call you T'Por, please do not feel in any way my devotion to you is lessened, for she and you have come to be the source of the complete fulfillment of all that is perfect."

Michele laid her head on his shoulder and sighed,

"I am sure that I will feel it an honor to be placed in the same place as she at such a moment."

Relieved at her reply, Skoon continued,

"My other request is that our first son be named after the one I lost. In that way, symbolically, I will raise my first born _Su'lock_ here on Terra."

Tears filled Michele's eyes and she responded,

"Skoon, your worth cannot be lessened in my eyes. I thank for choosing me to share your life and even share your sorrow."

His grip on her shoulder tightened,

"When we are joinws, My Michele, we will complete one another. Unless by mutual consent, we will not be alone. As you know the Vulcan expression _K'diwa _means half my heart, half my soul, you have healed my heart and soul. Come My Michele, we will now find perfection."

Taking her hand they walked back to the resort, to their room and to fulfillment.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

They left their shoes by the door and Michele stood before him with tears in her eyes. He touched her face and said,

"My Michele, I am an experienced male. I understand your apprehension, but be assured, I will not rush you. In this, you are my leaders. His hands reached for the hem of her blouse and gently pulled it over her head. He slowly blinked at the sight of her bras enclosed breasts. Her lips trembled and he lowered his to hers'. He then was able to whisper in her ear,

"Now you must remove my tunic."

He was so much taller than her he bent at the waist so she could pull the garment over his head.

"I want you to touch my chest."

Her hands trembled as she placed her palms against his skin, and her thoughts came to him.

'Just as we were told his body is warmer than mine.'

He nodded.

He placed his hands so as to be able to cup her face and he tenderly kissed her again and then reached into her hair and removed any restraints and it fell to her shoulders. His hands gently combed its curls. He then took one of her hands and positioned it above his heart.

"Your appearance and touch is affecting me and causing my heart rate to increase."

We must understand for a logic driven, given to supplying instruction species, the providing of guidance was part of their way. He would not take any action without first informing her.

Michele had worn a skirt and he gently placed his hands at the waistband and looked to her for approval. She nodded.

When he removed the skirt her slip came off with it.

"Now you must remove my trousers. She hesitated and he placed her hands in his, kissed them and then placed her hands on his trouser front. He could see that she held her breath and swallowed audibly. She had difficulty locating the zipper and he stopped her hands and simply held her, and smoothed her hair. After a few minutes he asked,

"Has your resolve returned?"

She placed her hands at his hips and tugged the fabric and the zipper started its journey to free him.

He stepped out of his trousers and placed his hand on her back and waited for her approval. He undid the closures of her bra and held it in his hand as it dropped exposing her breasts, which he kissed. He was having a very difficult time controlling evidence of his arousal and he placed her hands on his final garment and stated,

"May your eyes be pleasured."

She jerked the cloth and closed her eyes. He kissed each eyelid and placed his hands on her panties and tore them from her body. He took her in his embrace and carried her to their bed. His wife then took on her role as she returned his kisses with what he could only call human passion. She suddenly reached for him and said,

"Skoon, bring us to perfection. I love you."

His bondmate was marked and he melded with her. Skoon's internal clock became compromised. He had no idea how much time they had been in the bed, but once total fulfillment was reached, Skoon watched her fall into a contented sleep.

He went out to the balcony to look out over the ocean and thought to himself how beautiful this experience had been. How his wife had given herself totally to him and had received his instructions and urgings with trust and affection. He knew now why his Vulcan brothers had chosen Terran females. They were able to read their human faces, hear their sighs, moans, pleads, and instructions.

While with his Vulcan mate he found satisfaction in their intimate situation, but not a word was ever uttered. Unlike animals, humanoid male and females to procreate engaged in intimacy face to face. So now compared to his previous experience His Michele's facial expressions resonated deeply in him. Her voice whether a whisper, a cry, a request or even a demand filled him with an increasing excitement. Her final cry, when first joined filled him with an intense feeling of belonging. He had then taken her into the sanitary area and washed her beautiful body removing blood and bodily fluids before settling her again on the bed. She held on to his neck and whispered,

"I hear your thoughts and the fireworks were beautiful."

The look of puzzlement on his face was priceless but following her statement with a kiss allowed him to understand that her words were not a censure but a compliment.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

The Desert Saga

Ke'el had completed the carving that would mark the entrance of the settlement, '_Ah'rak Tox'oi_ (Vulcan Lives) A stone of such weight could not be suspended so it was placed at the entrance with tall cacti in back and colorful flowers on either side. The actual deciding on the design and its'creation had given him much satisfaction. It had allowed him the opportunity to allow his mind a cautionary drift back to the past and hear his father's instructions.

"The _rihk-raul _(chisel) should be held at this particular angle for this rock is soft. You must strike the top from a forward position so the blade becomes more deeply embedded in this medium."

He mentally viewed the times his grandfather's worn hands were encasing his small ones so he could hold on to the tools. His grandfather had been responsible for the selection of his bondmate and was present at his _kooin-ul_ (bonding at seven years of age) His future wife had been lost during Va Pak.

Bettie Flippin's broadcast would allow viewers to observe that great progress made by The Survivors'. Their final thought after that previous visit was , _Ka'diath,_ what is, is, which was an acceptance of any reality, no matter how unpleasant. Also included in this group of visitors was a selection of artists who were interested in speaking with the artists who dwelt at the settlement.

Ke'eel had already determined it was not necessary for him to be present during the activities scheduled for the visitors. He would use the time to plan his next project, a stone showing the location of specific building within the settlement. It would be placed at Su'uark's office building. Spock, Sirin, Lo'vaak, and Sarek would also be with this group of visitors. Also these visitors would include artist, musicians, scultors, textile designers, and ecology experts. All of these were interested in the progress of The Survivors.

Ke'eel had just hoisted the large marble slab to the top of his work table. He would convert the marble into a guide to the settlement locations. There was a soft rap at the door.

"_Du lau sri-tor"_ (You may enter). The head of Ve'as, the sculptor was seen and then he asked,

"Brother, would you be opposed to answering some questions about your work?"

Ke'el nodded in the affirmative and Ve'as entered and behind him stood a Terran female, with close cropped curly hair, her skin was the same color as Spock's aduna. She smiled and stated in slightly accented Standard,

"I wanted very much to meet you to make an inquiry. Could you show me exactly how your hand is positioned on your tool when you make the internal carvings for the Vulcan script that is on the display at the entrance?"

As she finished she fished out of her bag a well-used tool which she grasped in a position that indicated she was familiar with the tool's use. She then commented,

"I realize that it is not permissible to touch you so if it is agreeable with you, I will lay down the tool on this table and then you can pick it up and demonstrate."

Ke'el again nodded, picked up the tool and brought it up to eye level to demonstrate the proper positioning of one's hands to create those internal swirls. He instructed,

"The internal curves are created first, then, the outer perimeter of all script."

Again the visitor inquired,

"I understand that Ve'as is a sculptor and you are a stone mason, have you ever attempted to replicate a humanoid form in stone?"

"No, I have left that pursuit to Ve'as."

Ve'as then spoke,

"If it is permissible, I will bring your co-worker here to this location."

The visitor smiled and said,

"I think she would like to meet Mr. Ke'el also. She might have a question or two."

It appeared to Ke'el that her statement was totally illogical, how would Ms Williams be able to know about the number of questions another non-telepathic being would ask.

Ve'as left and then the visitor was in her giant bag again and said,

"At the present time my co-worker and I are working on a piece to commemorate your people and your home world. Out of her monstrous bag she produced a holo-pic album and started its' display. She continued speaking, all the while describing this work; its height, what was being depicted, the material being used, her hopes forit finding a place for its' exhibition. It was not a sponsored work, it was an expression of the heart. It depicted an elderly Vulcan matron's face, the body was not as yet complete. In actuality, she had not one idea of how the matron should be clothed. Next to her was a young Vulcan child, the matron's hand was on the child's head. All of a sudden the visitor remember her manners,

"Excuse me, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Sharon Williams. My co-workers name is Ingrid, Ingrid Handelson.

Characteristically, Ke'el nodded.

The door opened and Ve'as and a tall Terran female with hair the color of straw entered behind him. She nodded at Ke'el and said,

"My name is Ingrid. Thank you for allowing us to invade your inner sanctum."

Ke'el did instant research and was satisfied that her descriptive phrase was correct.

He nodded.

Sharon told her friend that she had been sharing pictures of their joint work with Ke'el and then a light bulb went off in her head,

"We two have no idea of how these two individuals in stone should be dressed, what trees, flowers or scenery, indigenous to Vulcan, should be shown in the background. It would honor us greatly if you would act as our consultants and co-artist on this project. By finding matching stone the piece would become so much larger if some scenery could be included. We could communicate often on-line and possibly you could visit us in San Francisco." So it was, there were frequent visits between these two Terran females and two Vulcans males.

Ingrid mentioned that their work was tentatively entitled, HOPE. She then inquired whether that concept was part of Vulcan thought.

Ke'el settled himself and said,

"Our people plan for the future with very solid, well thought out activities with the thought that the more detailed these plans are should guarantee fruition. Perhaps that is not exactly the Terran concept, but perhaps in that way a Vulcan does hope. Our way appears to guarantee that it is a very rare occasion that our plans do not reach the "goal" outlined in the initial concept.

So it was that these two couples started a unique artistic collaboration that would end up something very different. While they worked on this creation together Sharon instructed him on the replication of the humanoid form in stone. Finally, one day she posed for him, fully clothed of course. His unfailing memory was, of course, the greatest asset for his continued advancement. Needless to say, his study of Sharon Williams' form made an indelible impression on him and something stirred that had been smothered.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

On one of the instances that the four of them had worked all day, Ingrid and Ve'as had left the studio to secure food. Sharon was on the upper rung of a ladder polishing the matron's face when Ke'el cleared his throat.

She carefully seated herself at the top she looked down and said,

"When we started on this project we had no idea that any Vulcan sculptors or stone masons had survived the end of your planet. In our hearts we felt the need to memorialize that great loss. When we heard about your settlement and its' inhabitants we had to come and inquire about what artists were housed at the settlement.

He stood at the bottom of the ladder and looked up at her dust covered form and waited patiently for her to finish polishing the matron's face. As she finished she wiped her brow and looked down at him and smiled.

"How can I be of assistance Ke'el?"

"I must speak to you. Could you please descend your elevation assisting device?"

"Oh, you mean the ladder."

He stood before her looking her straight in the eye as he started his proposal.

"Sharon Williams of Terra, I desire thee. I stand before you beseeching your acceptance of me as your bondmate, your husband. I will care for your every need and we will complete one another."

Smiling she answered,

"Ke'el of Vulcan and _Ah'rak tix'oi,_ the Vulcan settlement, I accept your proposal."

He took her dust covered hands in his and lifted them to his lips. Before their embrace Sharon took the end of her smock and wiped his lips and asked,

"Ke'el, do Vulcans kiss?"

He placed his index and miccle finger on hers she gasped. She then said,

"Now, let us try the Terran way."

Placing her covered hands around her neck she lifted her lips to his and he willingly lowered his lips to hers.

They were still in their embrace when Ingrid and Ve'as came throught the door. She was laughing and he said to his companion,

"Perhaps there will have to be a double bonding ceremony again."

Ingrid went over to her companion and said,

"You did not have time to figure out what was taking us so long."

Ke'el said,

"No, we were intensely occupied in discussion."

Ve'as said,

"As were we."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

So it was that with the completion of their joint effort the work was accepted by The Federation as the centerpiece for the Memorial for Vulcan. The sculptors requested that each Federation member that had lost citizens in The Battle of Vulcan please send an indigenous piece of rock to be included in the memorial. In a circle surrounding the stature these rock samples would be placed. The name of each planet would be engraved on each rock same, also on the front of it would be carved the names of their citizens that had been lost. The two couples became world famous but remained modest, spending part of their time at the settlement and the other at San Francisco. Each had three children who grew up together and eventually even married one another-two were artist, one a sculptor, another a stone mason and last two joined Star Fleet.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-one

The Desert Saga

Tur'nik, the weaver stood with The Survivors as they lined up to welcome the visitors. He was wearing his 'Garment of Remembrance',* which he had not considered, would draw attention. Of cause, that was not the reason for his wearing it, He was never one that could initiate conversation, so perhaps this would as Terrans say,"jump start" some sort of communication with these visitors. The guest passed them by and all of a sudden a young woman stopped in front of him and said,

"Your garment is extremely beautiful. Does the Vulcan script contain a specific message?"

Fingering the design he spoke,

"This is my lineal geneology, first my name, then those of my anchestors, my clan and my family's oldest member. He read, Tur'nik, _nei' _(seed of) Xon, _nei_' _Delvok nei' Solock, nei' Kov,_ Maat (clan) _Ton,_ of the house of _La'nok_. It reminds me of my loss, although this garment is not a necessity for such recollection.

The woman nodded and blinked her eyes, lowered her head and said,

"Loss remains constant and severe without replacement by something of the same nature as the deprivation."

Tur'nik nodded in understanding.

"Was this the style tunic that was worn by all your family members?"

"No, this is a one-of-a-kind garment, created by myself, Tur'nik. I always carried it with me when I was away from my family, thus is was with me at Va Pak. When it was upon my body it served to comfort me in spite of their physical absence from me."

Looking him in the eye she continued,

"Tur'nik of Vulcan, I am Yvonne of Terra, I don't know how to say this in your language, but I understand the acceptable expression in this circumstance is 'I grieve with thee.'"

With the completion of her comments, she continued down the row. After the greetings the group moved to the dining room and Tur'nik noticed the female who had questioned him was seated with an empty chair next to her own. He stood above her and inquired,

"Does this chair already have an occupant?"

She answered,

"No one has claimed it."

Uncharacteristically he had sought her out and with her response he gracefully lowered himself into it, then pieced a piece of fruit on his plate and slowly brought it to his mouth, chewed slowly, swallowed and then asked,

"Yvonne of Terra, are you an unbounded female?"

Smiling she thought to herself that the warning given about Vulcan abrupt address was not over-stated.

She looked up and said,

"I had observed The Survivors' first appearance at the Fisherman's Wharf and had inquired about the possibility of interviewing one who dealt with textiles since that is my family's business for over three hundred years. I am from a part of Terra that at one time was called Thailand, which is known for the fabric called Thai silk. I was not chosen as one to have contact with a person like yourself. For that reason, I am extremely pleased that I was allowed to take this trip, and happy that you wore your tunic today, and yes, I am an umbonded female."

Tur'nik nodded and asked,

"Would you consent to a private tour of The Settlement?"

A smile and a nod was all the confirmation that Tur'nik needed and once they completed their meal he stood, pulled out her chair and they proceeded out of the dining room.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Su'nuk, the machinist, was about to leave the dining room when a Terran female bumped into his solid chest. Fortunately he had on three layers of clothing. The female instantly started apologizing as she attempted to wipe the spilt water off his chest with a napkin.

"There is no offense when none is taken," was his summation of the events of the past few moment. He then stated,

"If you will desist from the task of removing a now non-existant liquid from my person, I will be more than pleased to clean the spill from the floor."

She stood before him with an expression of embarrassment that was unreadable to the Vulcan, he knelt and cleaned the liquid from the floor, a logical move that would prevent an accidental slip by one of the occupants of the room.

Standing, he was able to observe the female before him. She had a very pleasant round face, an engaging smile and was of an average Terran female height and weight. He decided that he should take the initiative and perhaps invite her to tour the settlement with himself as a guide. He found she was very energetic, inquisitive and extremely intuitive. Her questions indicated deep thought and he noticed that her hands' appearance indicated that they were not involved in delicate use, so he asked,

"What is the nature of your employment?"

"My father owns an auto repair shop and I am one of his mechanics. I have been working on motors and engines since I was four years old."

He had a brilliant thought, perhaps she would like to examine his workshop. Once asked, she accepted.

Their time together was educational or that was how his Vulcan logic would interpret it to make acceptable, and they exchanged contact information and then she again joined the group of visitors.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Back in San Francisco Lo'vaak had received an unexpected but most welcome communication—from his family.** He immediately revealed the information to Christine, Sarek, Spock and Sirin. It appeared that his father was making a request to immigrate to Terra, permanently. Lo'vaak wondered what was the basis for his father's decision. Could it be that his health was compromised? Perhaps his father was in need of his services as a healer. Lo'vaak reached deep into his consciousness to see if there was evidence of the _K'war'ma'khon _(family bond). Although present, its lack of use had eroded its' effectiveness, there were no precise thoughts, in fact what he discovered were just life signs pulsing. Although there was a virtual disconnect, Lo'vaak was indeed extremely pleased that his father desired to be present on Terra where he could contribute to the lives of his granddaughter and soon to be born, grandson.

Initiating contact with him by having his signal bounce from ships to satellites, he placed Christine and Nytu next to him so they would fill the screen once contact was made. The screen sprung to life and his family was all present and he was able to view them all and see that even though years had passed, there was no change in their appearance. There was a theory that space travel slowed down the aging process, his family's appearance would probably give credence to that hypothesis. He could see his sister carried life and was even more beautiful than he remembered.

"My father, your son's eyes are pleasured to see your person."

His father nodded in recognition. His mother, as expected, was reduced to tears and finally took in the appearance of Christine's body and asked,

"When will my granddaughter welcome a new family member?"

Christine smiled and answered,

"Honored mother, another member of the Matt Nuk (clan Nuk) will present himself within two lunar cycles (two months). "

His father then revealed that beside the family that had occupied the vessel for years, their vessel had picked up twenty-two Vulcan males from colonies they had visited. These also were seeking asylum on Terra with a view to joining The Survivors at the settlement. Loi'vaak was truly amazed at how networking within space travelers had revealed the establishment of the Vulcan settlement on Terran. How many more Vulcans in isolated areas would eventually be pulled to Terra so as to be surrounded by more of their kind, would reveal itself in time.

Sarek would have to contact The Federation's Immigration, Settlers' and Political Refugees Department to insure that Lo'vaak's family and the other Vulcans would be able to dock and gain admission to Terra. It was not as yet understood if his sister, her husband and her in-laws would likewise be seeking a place on Terra among The Survivors. Of course, Lo'vaak knew his father's services would be welcome at The Settlement, not only for healing but also for performing the marriage bonding services for couples.

The contact ended with his father giving him his estimated time of arrival and Lo'vaak's assurance that he whould make certain that docking space was available and his relocation was assured. It was with a deep feeling of satisfaction that the contact ended and Lo'vaak left to visit Sarek in order to insure the truthfulness of his promise to his father.

*See The Continuing San Francisco Saga Chapter 14

**See Christine's Story ChapterTen.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-two

The Desert Saga

With Lo'vaak gone Christine reviewed the visit they had enjoyed with his family. Something kept bothering her,

her sister-in-law's husband, she believed his name was _Te'pek _kept, very subtly, repeating a hand gesture…

similar to a person firing an imaginary firearm. He did this several times and moved his eyes to the side to

indicate the location of the threat. No doubt his main concern was for his pregnant wife, Lo'vaak's sister, _Ta'na. _

Christine was certain that if called to Lo'vaak's attention he would be able to replay the entire visit in his mind

and pick up on any additional clues that had escaped her notice. The only scenario that she could imagine was

that someone or all of those that they had picked up were Vulcan criminals or _V'tos ka'tor. _She attempted to

recall if there were any Vulcan penal colonies in existence—that sounded illogical because Vulcans were the

ultimate recyclers—rehabilitation would seem to be their option of choice, but of cause, she could be wrong.

She would inquire of Nyota and explain that the safety of Lo'vaak's family was being jeopardized. Through their

bond she sent Lo'vaak asking him to return as soon as his business was complete and then knowing he would be

concerned with her condition, added, she was okay.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

On Lo'vaak's family's ship it was as Christine imagined. There was a criminal element aboard the ship, a lone,

deranged Vulcan named…Sybok. His singular focus was revenge, first against a father who he felt had betrayed

him and second toward a brother who had, in his opinion stolen his rightful inheritance. Sybok had stealfully

taken all the other Vulcans as prisoners. They were at his mercy, locked in a storage areas without food or water.

While it was so a Vulcan can survive long periods without those two essentials, physical needs would eventually

have to be addressed.

In actuality, he had no issue with them, they just would have been in his way as he forged his agenda. He would

allow them to remain unharmed, provide them with limited necessities until arriving at Terra. The original crew of

the ship was another matter altogether. He needed them because he did not have a clue as to the operation

of this ship. But he had concluded he would be able to instill unbounded fear in them. The younger, pregnant

female would provide the pivotal control over her family, especially her mate.

As a bonded Vulcan his focus would be her safety. He would certainly be able to use that powerful force to his

favor. He thought to himself how he would certainly enjoy the feel of a female besides him—to take her he would

have to do it in her husband's presence. What a destructive thought he had formulated, especially so since by his

powerful telepathic skills he could make her a willing and anxious partner. His lips twisted again in a sardonic

smile as he reveled in his estimation of his mental powers and as he twistedly interpreted, his level of genius.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Lo'vaak was still in Sarek's office when he received Christine's message. Sarek's acknowledged his need to attend

to his harmonically charged wife and told Lo'vaak he should have the necessary admittance information before

the end of the day. The perks that came to him due to his position assured Lo'vaak of the truthfulness of Sarak's

statement.

Lo'vak found Christine asleep in NyTu's bed. Her face was peaceful. He did not wake her but sat and studied the

picture before him and almost groaned with the intensity of his satisfaction. Once Christine awoke she revealed

her fears and Lo'vaak went to the com unit, he was pleased that he had saved the communication. This would

allow him and Christine to study it together. Just as Christine had mentioned, there was that repeated hand

gesture. Through the familiar bond he did detect a degree of uneasiness. He contacted Spock and Sirin and

relayed to them the impressions he had gained from the view of the transmission and then relayed a copy of the

communication to them both and voiced Christine's suspicions to them. The two other males shared the

information with their wives and they too agreed something was amiss.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Sybok, had a short fuse. His instruction for the males was to keep the ship on course. The women, Ta'Na and her

mother-in-law had been assigned to food preparation—a typical chauvinistic mindset, especially since Ta'Na was a

pilot on par with any male. When Ta'Na brought food to the bridge Sypok sat watching, phaser in his hand and

said to Te'nek,

"My brother, I am going to do you a favor. I will perform a scientific study involving your bondate.I will take her

here, I understand a joining with her would include three consciouses, I wil be joining with your offspring also.

Once she has had that experience she will be able to teach you much. The only problem I foresee is that she

might call out my name when…"

Te'nek's muscles strained, his grip on the console so intense that a piece splintered in his hand. A wicked smirk

twisted Sy'bok's face and he laughed and then warned, with a lifted finger,

Ahh, ahh, ahh, I have the upper hand here my brother. You certainly should know how to share—you know 'The

Needs' edict, mine would outweigh yours. No foolish moves, I know you want to live to see your firstborn. I will

not in anyway contaminate his DNA, I will just mold your beautiful mate into a creature of my liking. Rubbing his

hands together he said,

"I Iook forward to it with great relish."

Grasping Ta'Na's chin in his hand he shook it and said,

"You look forward to that also don't you? By the way, what is your name."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock, Lo'vaak, Surin and Sarak met the next morning to map out a plan. Spock revealed what Nyota had said

about the body language of Lo'vaak's family:

Lo'vaak's father, a true aged Vulcan revealed absolutely nothing. His sister's body language revealed fear as she

constantly touched her pregnant belly. Her husband's stance indicated suppressed rage, he, under more favorable

circumstances, e.g. if his bondmate was not involved, would have launched an attack against the armed

perpetrator. Ta'Na's in-laws, were old and virtually useless in this situation as was Lo'vaak's mother who stood

protectively next to her daughter. Her face mirrored a hopelessness.

The four males main objective was to insure the safety of the innocent passengers aboard the ship. What was

needed was additional intel from inside the ship. With that thought Lo'vaak excused himself and went to an empty

office to attempt a connection with his father. He felt that his father, as a full blooded Vulcan hearler would

probably be the most receptive to his efforts. Over and over Lo'vaak attempted to reach his father and finally he

heard faintly.

'My son, an emotionally compromised exceedingly deceptive Vulcan named Sybok, has taken over the ship,

imprisoned the other Vulcans, threatened to violate your sister and is constantly on the bridge. He apparently is

able to forgo sleep indefinitely. Please exercise caution. He has indicated that the main target for his adversity is

Ambassador Sarek and his son Spock.'

Lo'vaak returned to the males and made the inquiry of Spock,

"Do you know a V'tosh'ka'tor by the name of Sybok?"

Spock's stance did not change, nor did his face but his voice was reduced to almost a growl,

"Yes, to my dissatisfaction, I must inform you that he is my half-brother."

Lo'vaak continued,

"It is he that has taken my father's ship and taken the passengers prisoners."

Sarek, who had left the group to attend to a matter brought to his attention by his aide to chap was able to

discern negative influences from his son and met him and Lo'vaak in the hallway. Spock sent,

'Our rogue relative, Sybok is the criminal element aboard Lo'vaak's family's ship. Spock then informed his father

of what Lo'vaak had learned from his father's message.

Once Sarek and Lo'vaak and Spoke reached his office, they found Sirin in communication with Rachel. Then he

too was informed in detail of the situation. Sarek went to his desk and fingered his inter-office com unit and

requested that the head of security report to him.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Lo'vaak was again able to message his father,

'Father, the renegede aboard is not a pilot. You can test this by initiating actions which while not dangerous will

cause a disturbance in the smooth running of your ship. Please do this while he is on the bridge and make an

acceptable description of a supposed danger, explain that Te'vek will have to go to engineering and check certain

workings of the ship.

Lo'vaak's father, Si'len, at the helm followed through and silently advised Te'nek by performing a dry run of

exactly what he would do. The result was a ship that virtually hiccupped, as it repeatedly jerked and launched

forward.

Si'len, shouted to his co-pilot that the dampener was off-line and it had to be adjusted to compensate. As his son-in-law remained seated, the pilot slid his foot over to tap on his son-in-law's foot reassuringly. Falling into the deception, Te'nek started to adjust dials that had absolutely nothing to do with their flight and finally said,

"I have to go to engine room. It will take more than two hands, I need to take Ta'Na to assist me."

He looked at Sy'bok for permission who simply said, take your father, I will hold her here as a guarantee…don't worry, I will not touch her unless you are present to observe my handiwork. Remember, I will not allow deception."

Te'nek thoroughly understood why his father-in-law wanted him in the engine room. There was a separate communication unit housed there. He would have to contact Star Fleet or find a way to advise his brother-in-law of the present state of affairs.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-three

The Desert Saga

There was so much that Spock wanted to convey to his father. He was especially concerned at Sarak's response to Sy'bok's actions, since they had brought reproach on the family and the house of Surak. He was fully aware of how deeply the protective instinct was embedded into the Vulcan psyche…protections of aduna, children, traditions, and family honor, Besides the combat involved during Pon Faar, the most fierce protectiveness would be for bondmate and family honor. No doubt his father's mental calm and even possibly his clarity might be affected by this blotch on his family caused by this delinquent son.

Meanwhile, Te'nek had made his way down to the engine room, accompanied by his father-in-law. He would instruct him to serve as eyes and ears for him as he attempted a connection. He was certain that if he made contact with Star Fleet, a patch through could be made to the Vulcan Embassy. Sending out a wide array for pick up by either ship, satellite or planet, he sent it as a distress signal that contained the ship's coordinates. Any response would only be heard on his dedicated channel and he waited. The voice response was,

"This is United Federation Star Fleet vessel, The Apollo, how can we be of service GMT0267?"

Te'nek's Standard was not up to par so he turned on the automatic translator and said,

"This is a Vulcan merchant ship and we have an urgent need to speak to Osu Sarak at the Vulcan Embassy on Terra in the city of San Francisco."

"Patching you through."

A male voice answered in Vulcan and questioned the nature of the contact.

Tenek simply said,

"This is healer Lo'vaak's kinsman, it is most urgent that I speak to him or to Osu Sarek."

There was a click and then,

"Sarek here."

'This is Te'nek, Healer Lo'vaak's sister's bondmate, I am able to report that presently I am below in the engine room after a ruse that allowed me to be sent here to work on a non-existent problem with the ship. This Sybok remains in control by force and intimidation. I am going to attempt to free the other Vulcans and perhaps sheer numbers against him might convince this Sybok to release the ship to our control. He is constantly on the bridge, has not slept and is a threat to the well-being of my wife and unborn son.

Spock's voice interupted,

"This is Ambassador Sarek's son, Commander Spock of StarFleet. I am now tied into the captain of a Federation vessel that is quite near to you."

Addressing that ship's captain Spock verified that his instructions were clear. He said,

"Captain, establish the male's signature at these coordinates"

The captain responded,

"Aye commander, they have been secured and locked."

Spock continued with his instructions to Te'nek,

"If you return to the bridge you must place yourself to his left. So that the ship's transporter beam can lock on to his signature. If you encounter him in another area convey his distance and direction from you so that his male's signature can be encorded, and locked-on for beam out. Please advise your bondmate of this planned action so she can distance herself a bit away from him. I do not forsee a problem because the transporter beam will seek out a male Vulcan presence."

What Spock did not know was that already Sarek was planning a 'welcome' for his son that was completely out of character for him, but totally what Sybok deserved for marring the name of Surak.

Spock spoke again to the captain of the Federation vessel,

"Please have armed guards in your transporter room and advise them that the individual coming aboard should be placed in isolation. Do not allow his appearance to deceive you, he is a gifted telepath. All need to avoid, at all cost, even the slightest touch of his hands."

"Understood, Commander," was the captain's reply.

Now came the hard part, the wait.

Spock advised his father that commandeering a vessel for criminal use was a Federation offense and carried with it imprisonment. Sarek's eyes were steel and his voice was exceedingly flat and cold when he spoke,

"The Federation may have him after I address him. He will first receive my counsel and discipline."

Sarek requested that Star Fleet grant him the right to 'first interrogation'. He will have to be brought to the Embassy, not for asylum, but for his father's observation. For indeed Sybok had violated certain Vulcan principles of which the Federation was not aware .

Te'nek soiled his hands and clothing to give the appearance of having engaged in repair work, pocketed the still live com unit and left the engine room. He listened for sounds that could give him a clue of the location of his Vulcan brothers' imprisonment. It did not take him long to locate their location, free them and then he turned to lead them to the bridge when he encountered Sybok, phaser in hand pushing Ta'Na in front of him.

Tilting his head his reprimand was,

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, deception is not permitted."

Te'nek shouted,

"Three meters to my left next to a female Vulcan signature."

With that the distinctive whirl of a transporter beam was heard and Sybok disappeared before their eyes, not included in his beam-out was his phaser which fell to the floor. Ta'Na collapsed and Te'nek caught her limp body. His final words in regard to Sybok were, 'So much for his supposed genius.'

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As the promised courtesy, Sybok was transported to the Embassy to be 'interviewed' by was seated in the physical fitness area housed by the Embassy. He instructed the guards,

"Please leave 'he who was my son,' who is now _vrekasht_ (outcast) with me but remain close athand on the other side of the door."

Holding up his managled hands Sybok said,

"Father, you must have become aware of my very 'well thought out' visit plans. They included my

honored brother also."

Sarek voice was even, his words spaced out and methodical,

"Sybok, son of my deceased Vulcan bondmate in what way have I betrayed you?"

Raising his eyebrow he said,

"As if you do not know. It was you who allowed the right of first born to pass to Spock, he who is not a true Vulcan, instead of to me."

His father's answer was simple,

"The decision regarding the rites of _thol'es _(nobility) was determined by T'Pau, our _pid-kom _(female ruler of family or clan) and it must be passed on to one who has embraced The Vulcan Way, which by your own choice you abandoned to become _V'tosh'ka'tor_. Your choice was made more obvious when you left the planet with a group avowed as 'Vulcans without logic.' Iin your youth, all my efforts to influence you in a positive way were blocked first by your mother, then by your grandmother. With your mother's death your grandmother took you off planet to an unknown destination. Your formative years did not forster in you the basics of The Vulcan Way, which included, respect for The Six Sacreds: The House, The Clan, The Family, The marital bond, authority, and life, even of the unborn."

Syboks rebuttal was,

"Those are the ways of the ancients, of a time of spears, bows and arrows and lance. No such thoughts can be used to excuse yourself, Sarek of the House of Surak. For a person who utters untruth, even words can be used as a weapon."

His father's response was,

"T'Pau saw there was no deceit. I stand clear of any accusation."

Sybok virually invaded Sarek's space, his lips curled as he said,

"And my most dedicated brother, the shining example of The Vulcan Way, as a matter of fact, according to you, its champion, has sullied his sheets with a Terran whore…"

That proverbial expression, 'straw that broke the camel's back,' comes to mind. The internalized rage, unaddressed sorrow at the loss of His Amanda, his planet and the majority of his people, added to that, the shame engendered by this shameful offspring made itself known by the brutal power in that one release—Sybok lay unconscious on the floor. Sarek summoned Spock who observed Sybok's prone body.

There would be no more smirks, unwelcome eye contact, invasion of personal space or challenges and as per Spock'sinstructions, just a swift removal of Sybok's limp body.

Sarek's parting words to the male who once was his son were,

"Some lessons take longer than others to learn, you were never instructed properly, perhaps your time under Terran discipline will educate you, but if not, because of your eidetic memory, you will remember this, our final time together."

Sarek gathered his robes and gracefully left the room as the shackled Vulcan male was escorted by Federation guards, out of the room, out of the Embassy and out of all that is Vulcan.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-four

The Desert Saga

Sarek returned to his office, deep in thought. He was attempting to justify his actions against his outcast son. He never had

allowed emotion to cloud his thinking...or his actions. Even when he made The Council aware of his choice of bondmate, he

had reasoned logically with them, advosomg them of the diplomatic advantage of his choice. He did not however, admit to

the real motive behind his selection of Amanda-that he was deeply in love with her and was determined to not let her go.

This was his only departure from the ways of Surek. To this day he was considered a paragon of logic, control, and purpose.

He thought beck to the final days of his father-to the complete destruction of such a great mind and he actually shuttered.

He determined that this matter required investigation. If Lo'vaak's father was truly a gifted healer, his none-acquaintance

with his family would allow him to conduct the necessary tests in confidence. He would request a private audience with

Si'len as soon as possible.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

It is a truth acknowledged and proven, that a large number of pregnant Terran females required extra attention during the

gestation period. This was true of Christine. It had nothing to do with her professional life which was noted for its

competency, efficiency, and thoroughness. Instead it had to do with hormones which as she neared the end of her

pregnancy were raging and only needed a little nudge to go out of control.

When Lo'vaak had been made aware of affairs on his father's ship, this had seeped through to Christine necessitating his

removal from the Embassy to be at her side. His presence soothed her and his 'blow by blow' description of the steps being

taken to ensure his family's safty seemed to calm her and as she lay in his arms on their bed she stated,

"Did you know that the title "mother-in-law can have negative connotations, especially for a son's wife?

"Christine, I am certain that you will certainly find more in common with my mother than anyone in my family. She will be

grateful for any response that displays emotion, having not seen or heard of such from any other members of

her family. I am certain you two will become instant _thy'las," _(soul mates)."

He continued,

"I am hoping that Ta'Na and Te'Nek agree to stay planet side until after their baby is born. I can imagine my mother taking

over. She will at last have proof positive of the continuance of my father's line. This is also an important Betazoid concept."

Lo'vaak can remember with what concerned hands his father had instructed him. The placement of a Vulcan healers hands

in treating someone in need of their services could mean the difference between success or failure. There was never a

reprimand, only correction of the placement and the words, "Again".

The silent message from Spock was simply, "All are safe". Lo'vaak went to his com unit to secure the particulars from his

brothers at the Embassy and was advised of how the successful end was the result of cooperation between The Federation,

Star Fleet and his brother-in-law, who with his family was on route from the docking station Terran transport station to The Embassy.

Spock intimated that the delay was probably due to the females last minute decisions as to what to bring from the ship to

Terra. Lo'vaak had to agree. Lo'vaak informed Spock that he and Christine would be present at The Embassy within the

next forty-five minutes. He did not wish his parents to be introduced by strangers. Lo'vaak would not allow Christine the

luxury of changing her garments in order to secure a more favorable first impression. He combed her hair, assisted her out

to the driveway and they sped at controlled, not reckless speed, towards The Embassy. The Embassy had sent a bus to

convey Lo'vaak's family to The Embassy once they had exited the Terran transport station. The driver had been instructed

to contact Sarek when they were fifteen minutes away from The Embassy. That would allow all the members to be at the

front door to welcome their visitors, allow them then to take lite refreshments in the dining room and then they could be

escorted to their rooms.

At one point Lo'vaak had thought he would bring his parents and Ta'Na and Te'Nek to his house but then thought after all

those years in space together, the others of the crew would feel virtually lost without their shipmates. For that reason it

was logical for them to remain together at the Embassy. That building could remain their point of contact until they would

visit The Settlement.

The driver's notice was given and the group which now included Sarek, Christine, Lo'vaak, Spock, Nyota, Sirin, Rachel,

T'Paal and children enmasse. Everyone except Christine were dressed in Vulcan robes with their name and clan script

visible on the lapels. Christine's swollen abdomen did not allow her to be so dressed but she did wear an extra large tunic

that did absolutely no service if the object had been to obscure her very pregnant condition.

A security guard escorted the group in and Sarek nodded to the guard in dismissal and then to Lo'vaak who came forward

and bowed his head and said,

"Giver of life to me, my Father, my eyes are satisfied in seeing you before me."

His father's response, typically Vulcan, was simply a nod. Taking Christine's hand Lo'vaak said,

"I present she who is my wife, Christine."

By this time, Lo'vaak's mother had come forth and caressed Christine's stomach and then the tears came. Gesturing toward

the female now next to Christine, Lo'vaak's father, Si'len said to the others present,

"She who is my wife, Troi."

Christine's mother-in-law addressed her in Vulcan.

"I felt his presence, it is a male. For these two births I have waited."

Si'len then introduced Lo'vaak's sister and her bondmate.

"Ta'Na, my female child and he who is her bondmate, Te'Nek.

The other crew members were introduced and finally the Vulcans who had been collected from settlements lined up and

introduced themselves, identified their family, clan and house. After the introduction, Nyota, who had on occasion

served as hostess at The Embassy asked the group to follow her while they made their way to the dining room.

Lo'vaak's sister stole shy glances at Nyota and her sister-in-law and gave the Vulcan equivalent of a smile. Christine was

certain that the similar condition shared by the three of them would lend itself to their becoming friends.

Before the group was escorted up to their rooms Lo'vaak's mother approached Christine and said,

"Be motherless no more, I, Troi now am now your mother and the _ko'mekh-il _to your son."

Christine's tears flowed and Troi gently kissed her and said,

"I know how it is to be without extended family because until my joining with Si'len such was it for me. Be at

a loss no longer."

Ta'Na came over to Christine and whispered,

"Having a sister will be most satisfactory."

Now after so many years Christine indeed felt truly complete. Now she again had another female to replace Gaila. She was

certain that Rachel, Nyota and herself would find the companionship of Ta'Na most revealing and rewarding..


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-five

The Desert Saga

The males that had traveled on Si'len's ship would be housed in the basement, dormitory style, like The Survivors who had gone on to _An'rak Tix'oi. _Each new resident was assigned a bed, storage facility and a com unit, programed to educate them about their history, peoples' accomplishments, present-day political affiliation,language, advancement on New Vulcan since Va Pak, The Immeasurable Loss.

Lo'vak, Spock, Sirin and Sarek would all return to their role as educators. This group of Vulcans, like Si'len and Lo'vaak, had never set foot on Vulcan. As a matter of fact, going back in their history would reveal no records of any contact with the mother planet in any of their cases. These were not the disciplined group that had been previoualy housed at The Embassy. These did not possess the chiseled lined-up formation or even the neat appearance that had so earmarked the first group. Instead, there was a hesitant coming to attention and a non-display of acceptable posturing that had, with the previous group had greeted the hosts.

Sarek spoke,

"I am Sarek, son of Skon, son of Solkan, of the house of Surek. My son, Spock, stands next to me and the son of my brother, Sirin next to him, our _t'hai'la _(blood brother) Lo'vaak is last in line. We welcome you and desire that you ask us questions. All of us will be prepared to assist you. We will eventually talk to each one of you individually, your family history and biological information will be gathered and compared with the information we have already cataloged from the other survivors. The Vulcan settlement here on Terra will be your ultimate destination. By collecting information about your family, clan and house we will attempt to locate any other survivors who are your blood relative

A hand was raised, and a young, very tall handsome male was acknowledged,

"Osu Sarek, my name is Ko'lak. we twenty and two before you lay claim to no lineal history. We were transported, as children, to Vitos, the planet where we were housed with other species who were likewise without family."

This was indeed an unexpected revelation. Spock wondered, what event, could have decimated adult populations of an unknown planet and left the children unharmed? This matter would also require a great deal of research.

Sarek inquired,

"Do you have any recollection of family ties?"

The answer was a unified _nirish!_ (No!)

So it appeared these Vulcans had never experienced _k'war'ma'khon_, the vibration of the family bond. Apparently these males had no telepathic gifts, no finger, or bare skin sensitivities. These were Vulcan, who through no fault of their own were indeed, _V'tosh ka'tur_ (Vulcans without logic), the equivalent to their anchestors prior to the enlightenment, but apparently without a violent streak. Extensive tests would have to be administered to determine their suitability to resettlement. The Survivors would have to be advised of this new situation and their input would be desirable. After all, at least twenty-two of them would have to meld with these newly rescued one so they could serve as substitute family members through which could flow the _k'war'ma'khon. _Indeed, this would be a big responsibility. After testing, latent talents, abilities and gifts would be identified and a complimentary sibling or father figure would have to be agreeable to such a responsibility. The question that kept niggling Spock was, 'How does one teach a Vulcan logic?'

Spock now requested that they line up in an orderly fashion, by height. As he went down the line he requested each one's age. There seemed to be a hesitancy, they were not sure of that fact. Spock then asked had they experienced Pon Farr? None of these had any idea of what as being referred to. Since all appeared to be over the age of twenty-one, Spock's one word summation of these revelations was,

"Fascinating."

Spock excused himself from the group and went to speak to Si'len so he could identify the exact location of the planet that had served as home to this group before the group's presence on his ship. It appeared that a large group of the inhabitants of that planet were the equivalent of slaves. Who had enslaved them and how did Si'len manage to remove them from that planet. After Spock's securing this information the group would have to be introduced to the healers and herbalist for evaluation with the aim to determine if the lack of exposure to Vulcan's natural rhythms could have prevented the appearance of Pon Farr in their DNA. Tests would have to be run and perhaps along with what the herbalist had already documented that could work out to be a true gift to all Vulcan males.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Lo'vaak, Sirin and Si'len, as healers and Ka'nu, the herbalist, who had been brought to San Francisco by the fastest transport possible, sat with the others in Sarek's office and listened very carefully to the information that had already been gleaned from the newest male arrivals. All waited patiently for some input from the older healer in their group. There was no doubt in any of their mind of the need for these survivors to bond with the intent of securing a sibling or father figure relationship to form the familiar bond. Their brains' ability to accept such a relationship would have to be explored. Of course a human would have suggested a brain scan, but a Vulcan mind meld would be far more revealing as to brain wave patterns and any hidden abilities that had lain dormant in these individual males.

Spock was unable to calculate the amount time that each individuals' interview, mind meld, physical examination, and any additional care necessary would take. It certainly could not be determined before the time of the initial interview. So, there was no way to attempt to determine how many hours or even days would be involved in the securing of all the necessary data. Because of Sirin, Lo'vaak and Spock work schedules, it appeared that these studies would have to conducted after their individual work hours. Si'len would be most capable of conducting these interviews on his own and documenting all such information for the others' perusal at a later time. The interviews would start that very hour.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Meanwhile, back at Spock's home, Christine and Nyota continued to compared notes in regard to their pregnancies. Nyota's girl and Christine's boy would be born very close together. Fortunately, Nyota did not have the tremendous weight gain that so plagued her girlfriend They were seated out in the garden when Rachel came through the gate.

She inquired,

"Did you hear that the latest group of survivors have no talent for telepathic gifts, or logic. They are more like humans without our DNA. This should prove to be most interesting. Sirin sent they will begin testing them this evening so don't expect any of our men home at a reasonable hour. As a second thought she said,

"Let's go to Wong's."

The group needed no further encouragement.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-six

The Desert Saga

Spock stood poised outside Si'len's door, getting ready to knock when a female voice was heard,

"You may enter Osu Spock,."

Seated by a window was Lo'vaak's mother.

"I sensed your presence, I already know that the one you are seeking is my husband. He has sequestered himself in The

Embassy library. I have no idea as to the time of his return. You will find him there. "

Spock nodded as acknowledgement of the information received and in farewell and made his way to the location given to

him. He discovered the focus of his search literally buried in a stack of books. He was like a famished man led to a never

ending supply of food. There was no way for Spock to determine the last time this elderly Vulcan had been able to

mentally refresh himself as he was now relishing. Spock could appreciate Si'len's desire for knowledge had to be satisfied,

his mind had to be refreshed with new findings that would aid him as a healer. Findings from every part of the galaxy were

there for him to absorb and apply. Spock spoke his greeting.

_"Ðif-to heh smusma." _(Live long and prosper).

The acceptable response was returned graciously.

The older man of wisdom and insight spoke,

"_T'hylara _(friend) of my son, speak,"

Spock responded,

"There are questions that require answers in order for me to continue as advisor to the young men that were aboard your

ship. Inform me, how were you able to rescue them without opposition from their captors?"

The older male closed his eyes and beckoned for Spock to experience a meld with him. Spock knelt before him and was

able to visualized the drama through the meld.

The information provided was:

Si'len had heard of this slave planet and from an Orion ship captain, learned that the slavers were Orion and that varied

species were kept captive there. Due to the _Va Pak the _galaxy wide call for Vulcans to be gathered was a known fact among

space travelers. Si'len's search became an important goal for him. He visited the colony as a Vulcan healer and asked the

Orion's to allow him to check on the their Vulcan inhabitants to check for any health concerns. After examining each one of

the males, he made this startling announcement to the Orions,

"The male Vulcans held here are dying, due to a chemical imbalance."

The Orion's, fearful of contamination of the other imprisoned males, rushed them off the planet.

Spock comments were,

"You lied. None of these males have a chemical imbalance."

Si'len's answer was,

"No, Osu, I gambled. For under stressful situations, every Vulcan male has the potential to come into his time—into Pon

Farr. I was aware of the Orion's greed and manipulative abilities, that they would never risk their thriving 'business' against

the loss of so few slave workers. Their mining operations should not be in any way threatened, so we left without a

struggled."

Spock next inquired,

"In what system was the planet of imprisonment located?"

The Loradian system, the planet was named Vitos, a class M planet."

"Do you have any information about the planet or place of this groups' origin and the nature of the illness that decimated

the adult population?"

Si'len's hands steepled beneath his chin, a well known Vulcan posture, and Spock thought, that this was a taught behavior,

either from observation or instruction. He thought about how his imitation of his father's hand positioning, that he often

mirrored, had led his mother to say, like father, like son..

"From what I can determine, from several mind melds with these males, the nature of the adult's illness was mental.

The adult population turned on one another causing mass slaughter. The children were never viewed as enemies and thus

survived. Apparently other species were also susceptible to whatever was the cause, whether it was external or internal.

Thus the Orion slavers had a free hand collecting these youthful slaves whose captivity would never be questioned."

Spock bowed his head in what was accepted as a sign of appreciation and said,

"_Taluhk Hakausu, _(Esteemed Healer), Si'len, I leave you to your research." That brief interlude with Lo'vaak's father helped

Spock to see what an extra ordinarily valuable asset he would prove to be in their continued research, reassignment and

care of all the survivors that would make their existence known to the Vulcans here on Terra.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Upon leaving Si'len, Spock went to Sarek's office.

"Father, I will now conduct a preliminary session with this group. Would your schedule permit your joining me?"

Being a man who avoided unnecessary words, Sarek simply rose from his seat and gestured so his son could lead the way.

The males were lounging around in their assigned room—some playing chess, some reading. The only evidence that they

acknowledge their visitors were raised eyebrows. Spock started,

"_Dif to heh smusma,"_ (Live long and prosper) There is a need for us to gather information from you. Are all of you capable

of written communication?"

The unanimous answer was "Ha" (IYes)

Spock was grateful, for some reason the job of teaching Vulcans their mother tongue did not appeal to him. He was fully

aware that these males would have to learn Standard, for while Vulcan was the language of The Settlement, Standard was

the language of business.

Spock handed out PADDs and held it up for the group to observe how it was to be used.—he wrote his name pressed

a button to 'save' the entered information. There was a buzz of conversation. Sarek stood and gestured for quiet and

stated,

"Your entries should include all biographical information, information you remember about your parents, their original

home, jobs you have been trained to carry out, jobs, work that interest you. We will collect this information and attempt to

determine your latent talents and intrinsic abilities. Your information will be compared to information already collected from

survivors of Va Pak and we will be able to join your information with another male from The Survivors to form a

suitable family group."

Spock sent to his father his need to return to The Academy. Although it was summer recess, he had been working on

syllabuses for all the courses he would teach the next school year. Before departing he wished the group, peace and long

life.

While seated at his desk, it was through their bond he felt a jolt of pain experienced by Nyota.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-seven

The Desert Saga

The males were lounging around in their assigned space—some playing chess, some reading. The only evidence that they

acknowledged their visitors were raised eyebrows.

Spock stated,

"Brothers _Dif-tor heh smusma_ (Live long and prosper) They is a need for us to gather information from you. Are all of you

capable of written communication?"

The unanimous answer was "Ha" (IYes)

Spock was grateful, for some reason the job of teaching Vulcans, Vulcan did not appeal to him. He was fully aware that

these males would have to learn Standard, for while Vulcan was the language of The Settlement, Standard was the

language of business.

Spock handed out PAADs and held it up for the group to observe how it is used.—he wrote his name pressed a botton to

'save' the entered information. There was a buzz of conversation. Sarek stood and gestured for quiet.

"Your entires should include your biographical information, your parents names, their original home, jobs you have been

trained to carry out, work that interests you. We will collect this information and attempt to determine your latent

talents and intrinsic abilities. Your information will be correlated to information already collected from survivors of

Va Pak and we will be able to join you with another male to form a family group."

Spock sent to his father his need to return to The Academy. Although it was summer recess, he had been working on the

next school year's syllabuses. Before departing he wished the group, peace and long life.

0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

S'chin T'gai Nyota, seated on a lounge in her rose garden, looked out at the four boys playing some sort of game involving

a ball. Her twins, Kov and Xon and cousin Sirin's two, Jason and Alexander, were inseparable. Anyone looking at them

might have thought they were brothers, even though her two did not share the same pale complexion of the other two.

However. all of them were handsome and extremely telligent She thought how grateful she was for her life. There was up

unto that point, absolutely no complaint. Her husband's love and dutiful attention to his sons and also his nephews did not

mirror his youthful experiences. Also, she was exceptionally moved by her sons; relationship with their cousins-In the

Vulcan sense, they were brothers, but not of the same womb.

Her com signaled and Spock's face appeared.

"K'dwa. you are well?"

She nodded.

He continued,

"I must go to The Embassy. Hopefully my father will join me to discuss matters of importance about this latest group of

Vulcans housed there. I will go there immediately after I leave the Academy. I don't intend to be too long. But I must

return to the Academy to complete the coming semester's subjects outline."

Nyota nodded in comprehension and placed her hand upon his on the screen she replied,

"Hurry home. _Taluhk nash-veh k'dular_" _( I cherish thee)_ and shut down the unit.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Nyota had long ago determined that the ideal tool for getting young males' attention was a coach's whistle. So, she blew

and then cupped her mouth with her hands and shouted to the now stationary males,

"Come and wash up for sustenance. Jason and Alexander, your parents called, they will be coming home later this

afternoon."

The four broke out into a race for the door, stopping in time to avoid collision with her, apologizing as they darted into the

house. Knowing the 'house rules' Jason tossed the ball behind them. Unaware that this action caused the thrown object to

land quite forcefully on Nyotan's pregnant belly. She doubled over slightly and then steadied herself on the arm of the

chase and waited to catch her breath.

While seated at his desk through their bond he felt a jolt of pain, a sensation experienced by Nyota.

Immediately, Spock's presence spoke to her,

"Nyota, apprise me of your present condition."

"Just took the place of a goal net here. I think all is well. No lasting repercussions," was her response.

Not allowing himself to believe what was said, he made an instant adjustment in his destination.

"Kidiwa, I will return home immediately to check on you."

Before she could protest, his message faded and she stood up and entered the house. She was certain the boys would be

recipients of forthcoming stern lectures by their respective fathers or as the case may be, even a cousin. .

As she entered she called the boys into the kitchen.

"Peanut butter, jelly, crackers and almond milk are available for replenishing your energy." she announced and sat down on

one of the stools at the kitchen island to observe the show.

She thought of how a Vulcan mindset allowed logic to play even when it came to eating. The Standard term 'snack' would

have absolutely no meaning to the Vulcan mind set. She recalled her first use of the word when speaking to Spock. He

raised an eyebrow, enunciated the word and she could see his eyes moving as if searching his vast internal dictionary. He

mouthed, back, tack, lack...

She finally said,

"Just a small amount of food to replenish spent energy."

He responded,

"Why is it not described so?"

Her answer was simply,

"Because we are illogical Terrans, that is why."

He opened his mouth as if he was going to make a reply and instead just nodded.

She continued her observation of the boys.

First of all, Vulcans did not eat with their hands. Some even more fastidious ones did not even want to touch their food as it

is being prepared. To observe Sirin's sons instructing her boys on the finer art of preparing peanut butter and jelly crackers,

without touching them, was extremely entertaining for her.

First, they opened two sleeves of crackers and laid them side by side and slowly slid their contents out so as to spread them

on the clean flat surface. An iced tea spoon and a knife was used to first place the jelly on half of the crackers, then the

peanut butter on the other half. Since the jelly would slide, but the peanut butter would cling, two forks maneuvered the

peanut butter cracker to the top of the jelly one. Their individual plates were slid into place at the edge of the counter top

to receive equal number of crackers, which they would eat with spoons. Their inventiveness in carrying out the 'no touch'

rule served as a testimony to their unique abilities.

Sirin's two sons were half Vulcan, which was expected. But unexpectedly, her twins were also one-half Vulcan. Geneticist

had been unable to explain how that was so. Even Vulcan scientists were in a dilemma as to the 'why' regarding their

uniqueness. Their genetic background did not hinder them in any way. They had, however, been tested by earth and Vulcan

standards and it had been determined in areas of math and langage, they were prodigies. The four boys spoke Vulcan in

their private conversations. Of course, they also spoke Standard. Her sons spoke Swahili, several other United States of

Africa's dialects and all the Romance languages. In the areas of science these four tests were the highest ever recorded in

their age groups. This all attested to the diligence of genius parents.

Sirin and Rachael's sons, while not having the background in languages, math and computer science the twins displayed.

The areas of biology, of medical science and Vulcan healing techniques were their forte. Their talents also stood as evidence

of their parents' input into their early and continued education.

The family friend Lo'vaak also contributed to the education by the regular exposing of all the children to traditional Vulcan

medicine. His daughter NyTu also was fluent in several languages, including Betazoid, she also was outstanding in the areas

of science and had a deep interest in life sciences and biology, even at her early age.

Nyota was just about to start preparation for the evening meal when Spock made his appearance, embraced her tenderly

and placed his forehead against hers with his spayed hand on her extended belly. Closing his eyes he conducted his own

examination.

"She is well," he whispered as he opened his eyes.

"However, she is a bit perturbed at her sudden awaking when the force of an object disrupted her normal patterns. She

welcomed the calm I sent to her."

"You old charmer, you have a way with females," was Nyota's response to his observation. She continued,

"Don't you have to speak to your father?"

He nodded.

"I anticipate that the meeting will not be too long."

Nyota said,

"If you have not returned by 2000 hours, I will put the boys to bed, but I will wait up for you".

Spock spoke with a tone of insistence in his voice,

"That is only agreeable if you have placed yourself in a semi-reclining position,"

Nyota kissed him playfully and smiled as she said,

"You are still my commanding officer."

Before their time together, with Nyota service as his interpreter of human behavior, expression, non-verbal communication

and then their subsequent 'non-professional relationship' and eventual bonding and marriage, Spock would have justified,

qualified expanded, and explained how that statement was illogical—since she was no longer on active duty, but now his

reply was simply,

"Indeed."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-eight

The Desert Saga

The classes for this new group of Vulcans were going well. Despite not being schooled in The Vulcan Way, this

group still possessed the gift of the Vulcan eidetic memory. Again the observation was not that they did not

possess the mental ability to learn, they had never had the opportunity to broaden their knowledge. The main

point of concern for those who were their instructors was there was the lack of devotion to duty along with the

absence of the insatiable desire to learn that was the earmark of Vulcans as a whole. This quality would have to

be nurtured.

In the Vulcan educational system, students were taught in their individual spheres at their own pace. Group

education sessions were rare, most of these focused on health issues, sexual instruction and even the infamous

period of study on the subject of Pon Farr. Still, even in those circumstances, the Vulcan drive towards

excellence was present. Not so with this group. It was as if the entire group were victims of Attention Deficit

Disorder. The teachers decided that an entire course on meditation-its' use, value, types, degrees, and how

attained and maintained, would be most beneficial to this group. Implementing this Vulcan way would help these

who were not so zealous, in the academic area, to accelerate that all so necessary ability to focus. It was within

the confines of that setting that those four teachers came to appreciate, even more so, the value of family

bonding and The Vulcan Way. Whether these newly arrived Vulcans would ever reach what was considered the

Vulcan normal was yet to be seen, but none the less, the teachers all worked with that ideal in view.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

There was one of the students for whom Spock had a particular concern. He always appeared to challenge Spock.

In a physical sense, the student surpassed him in height and muscular mass. However Spock's knowledge of

Vulcan martial arts certainy put him at a distinct advantage. It was his biographical information that revealed

sordid facts having to do with their confinement on the planet Vitos. It appears the slavers would bring in ship

loads of females of various species who served as sex slaves. The majority of the Vulcans recently transported did

not avail themselves of this diversion. However, the Vulcan, named S'na, who made it quite clear that he did.

Actually, what he did was quite contrary to the Vulcan mind set-he bragged about his illicit activities.

On several occasion Spock would turn, or raise his head from his reading material to find S'na staring at him. It

was at the last instance that Spock decided that he would have a private interview with this student to come to

some sort of understanding as to the reason for his apparent dislike. Spock could not recall anything he had done

that could have caused this reaction in this young Vulcan. He would advise Si'rin, Lo'vaak and Sarek of his

observations. This was a Vulcan who appeared to be experiencing something completely contrary to the usual

Vulcan philosophy-serious anger issues, bordering on rage and these were directed toward Spock. So it was, on

the day that he had scheduled a private talk with S'na, Nyota had come to the Embassy with T'Paal, Christine,

Rachel and the children. Realizing Spock was extremely busy and had to work within the constraints of time, she

decided that she would bring second meal to him. She had not taken off a cape she had worn as an outer

garment when she announced her presence through their bond and he allowed her to enter. She placed the tray

on a desk and turned to face him and gave him the finger embrace. Spock immediately noticed S'na's response to

his wife's presence. He sent,

'K'diwa, leave immediately. Your presence seems to be having an effect on this unbonded Vulcan male, I will join

you and the family shorty.'

The cape Nyota was wearing hid her figure from S'na's perception. His eyes followed Nyota out of the door. To set

things straight Spock said,

"I did not advise she who is my wife of your presence here. I apologize for the interruption."

S'na's response, with almost a gloating look in his eyes was,

"Your bondmate looks very much like one of the visitors to my room on Vitos.…very aesthetically pleasing. That female was my favorite."

To have his Nyota put into a sentence that contained the description of one of S'na 'visitors' had Spock on the

verge of what could best be described as human rage, while he attempted to dampen same with Vulcan logic.

His ice cold correction was,

"My bondmate, she who is my wife, should not be placed in such a setting of disrespect. Offense is taken by me

for the slander to my wife's character by your speech."

For several seconds S'na stared at him and Spock detected the vague outline of a sardonic smile. Then the

statement,

"Surely, brother, you are not unsure of your place in your Aduna's heart. I was just commenting on her physical

resemblance to someone of my acquaintance."

Spock's hands were behind his back and his fists were flexing and relaxing.

S'na's final comment was,

"Under different circumstances I am sure I could win her away from you. But…."

Spock's cold command was,

"Leave now."

S'na rose slowly and deliberately from his chair and said,

"'Brother,'you have doubts?" and then left the room.

S'na did not immediately return to his quarters below. His highly developed Vulcan sense of smell led him to

where the women were with the children and he observed Spock's bondmate again. No, his eyes had not deceived

him. He then returned to the lower level not sure how he could handle the physical reaction that he was

having to his memories, and the appearance of his instructor's bondmate.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

He lay there thinking. Her name was La'iv. She was not Vulcan, although she had similar eyebrows and ears. She

too had been taken as a child, found in an escape pod with her mother's lifeless body. She had just been placed

with this group of females, frightened, and begging him to not touch her. She was probably sixteen sol cycles old.

A truly beautiful, beautiful female. Of course, he had had his share of these regular visitors. None of the other

Vulcans ever came into the area where the shuttle stayed for twenty-four hours.

There were small cabins dotting the area for the males to take the females. No credit was exchanged, but the

males who did not do their quota of work or in any other way defied the authority on that planet, would be

deprived of this 'privilege' for an indefinite length of time.

He looked at her hugging herself tightly into a ball, sitting on the ground in the corner of the building. She was

crying. S''na had never seen tears before and he watched as they flowed and then there was a rocking motion

and sounds unfamiliar to him escaped her throat. She was small, delicate, brown skinned, with long black hair,

large brown eyes and unusually long eyelashes. These were now wet with tears, while her eyes which apparently could

convey messages were filled with terror. He then decided on a different approach. This was a girl, not an experienced

woman, who knew her 'job'. Of course the thought of him being her 'first,' carried with it a degree of excitement, but he

would make a concession this time. He would speak to his supervisor about his being able to keep her. He wasn't sure what

he could offer, but since this was not a money making part of the Orion syndicate, just a placating entity, perhaps it would

work. Maybe she could cook, or clean…

He calmed his urges and started talking to her,

"What is your name?

I am S'Na.

Where are you from?"

She turned and after a while answered,

"My name is La'iv, or that is the name the women gave me. I don't know where I am from,"

He nodded in recognition of a similar situation,

"Neither do I know where I am from. I was brought here as a young child and know no other home."

Still clutching herself she commented,

"I have attempted to calculate how long I have been with these women. They have

been like a group of mothers to me. They begged 'The Owners' to just let me stay at

our home place, but once they saw I was now a woman, they insisted that I come.

This is my first time away from our home place. S'Na nodded, it was like meeting a

kindred spirit. He reached over to her and tenderly put his arm around her shoulder,

"I will not take you against your will."

Her lips were tight as she nodded and she used her balled fists to remove her tears.

He gestured toward the bed and said,

"I will sleep on the floor. I am use to such places for relaxation."

She rose from the floor and cautiously crawled into the bed, fully clothed and

wrapped the bed linens tightly around her body. He eventually heard the sounds of

sleep coming from her person as he sat in the semi-darkness and studied her.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-nine

The Desert Saga

The next morning S'Na approached the supervisor of his group. He expressed the thought that perhaps the management house would benefit from a feminine touch and perhaps a cook would be helpful. Finally the thought that he had one in mind was revealed.

The Orion brushed his bald head, and waved a dismissive hand and said that there could be a trial. If it worked, then they would get additional females to assist with the maintenance of the camp, and possibly less replicated foods.

He returned to the cabin and found her still asleep. He knew he would have to wake her to let her know she had been accepted on a trial basis. He touched her shoulder and she sat up wide eyed and frightened. As her vision cleared she recognized him and bowed her head as she gripped the bedding even tighter.

"You kept your word. Thank you."

S'Na nodded and looked into her eyes that were truly beautiful and as he looked at her he saw trust reflected in their dark color. He then advised her that she should go to the building that was….Then he said,

"Come, I will show you."

She visited the sanitary facility and finally cleansed her body and mouth. When she exited that room her hair was pulled back and high on her head. She wiped off her outfit an she then followed him out of the door. As they approached the building an older Vulcan, who was not of S'Na' group nodded and his eyes followed them up the stairs.

La'iv was introduced and a matronly female of an unknown humanoid species asked her a few questions and gestured for her to follow her. This female had been recently brought onto the planet to carry out some unknown duties. No doubt a younger person to assist her would be a distinct advantage. The older female was apparently brought from the female camp as a 'retiree'. Perhaps she had been a favorite of an older high ranking member of the Orion syndicate who now decided she could be relatively free of any carnal responsibilities. Perhaps the lady could instruct La'iv in housekeeping chores. S'Na was satisfied that he had done his best to insure her safety.

While walking to his job assignment, S'Na's male mentality peaked as he thought,

'She will have to be appreciative of my action towards her and reward my efforts.'

As he inspected the work line to check his group's progress, he licked his lips as he mentally rubbed his hands in anticipation. He continued the necessary survey that would allow him to report pluses and minuses to the level's supervisor.

That evening when he returned to the cabin he laid on the bed and as he anticipated La'iv's return he closed his eyes. With the sinking of V'tos' three sols, below the horizon, he became a bit concerned about the lateness of her return. It was then he heard scratching at the door. He walked to the door expecting to see some small animal who had lost its way but instead in front of the door, on the ground was a broken, battered body—La'iv's eyes looked up. Not the trusting eyes of earlier in the day but a look of loss, pain and shock.

S'Na picked up her light fragile body and deposited her on the bed. She moaned and under the glaring direct light over the bed he saw multiple bruises, scratches, a split lip and blood. These injuries were what were observable, under her tattered clothing he was certain there were more. He brought her water and propped her up so she could sip. He immediately felt ashamed of his previous thoughts especially as she said through trembling lips.

"Why did you let him do that to me. Did he give you credits?"

"No, no, I would not… who was it that did this to you?"

She sat up and pulled her knees up to her chin and bowed her head, Her body was trembling and he wrapped the bed linens more tightly around her. Her response was barely above a whisper in a trembling voice,

"The one…the one, with an appearance like you that watched us as we entered the house."

As he locked the door his instructions were,

"Open to no one."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock voiced his concern about S'na to Sirin and as he finished his cousin said,

"He is deeply troubled about something in his past. I will approach him and see if he would agree to a mind-meld. He might have attempted to bury whatever is the source of his pain if that is so, it will only be a mind meld that will release these."

Sirin found S'Na alone in the embassy garden. His simple statement was,

"Brother, I sense you are troubled."

His gaze was steely. Sirin made no comment on the Vulcan's unrelenting stare and continued,

"You will not admit such but you are in pain. We as a people are taught _Ka'dith,_ what is, is. Your particular experience has brought you to a very dangerous state. Allow me to share your burden."

Looking up S'Na said,

"I wish to return to V'tos."

Sirin's response was,

"Why? Is that the place where your burden was left and you wish to return to pick up its' entire weight upon your person again?"

Silence was the response to Sirin's question..

"S'na, you can contribute much to our Vulcan heritage."

"I am but one."

"While that is true, your life seed could become the foundation for hundreds."

"I am undeserving."

Then silence.

"S'Na, as a healer allow me to help you by joining my mind with yours."

He stiffened and then nodded.

Sirin positioned himself and closed his eyes. Once the connection was made Sirin's first observation was of fierce swirls of black. These were dangerous and would have to be released as soon as possible. Sirin had to determine the source ot those dangerous emotions and then a face, a beautiful female face that echoed Spock's Nyota appeared and S'Na's breathing became erratic. Sirin's comprehension became clearer as another face appeared, a Vulcan male who had features very similar to Spock. As a matter of fact, the similarity was uncanny.

Sirin was then privy to the conversation between S'Na and this Vulcan that had affected him so adversely.

The other Vulcan's words were,

"She is nothing but deposable goods. I am very adept in the act so if the parts fit or even if I have to force them a bit to make it work, I am successful. She was fresh and new so as I took her body, I took her mind. Is that what you were planning, My Brother?"

"You took her against her will," was S'Na's answer.

"Slaves like us have no say, no will, in such matters. I took her, and you did not take advantage of your opportunity. That is your loss."

The next action Sirin viewed was S'Na striking the older Vulcan, and that the male fell, hit hiis head. His injury was fatal. S'na disposed of the body in the 'bottomless pit,' the areas' garbage disposal. He listened to hear the thud of the body reaching the bottom, wiped his hands and went to return to the cabin.

Sirin's meld was able to reveal S'Na's experience when he returned to the cabin..

La'iv had cleansed her body and wrapped herself in the bed linen's again. .

She addressed him, "Now I am like the others. Disposable goods. What other purpose could I have in life? Now you must take me, also. You are male, you don't have to have honorable feelings towards me anymore."

"No, I could not take you in the way he did."

She wept and he held her shoulders. From trembling lips she said,

"You would not do as he did for you are indeed honorable. But if you take me tenderly, with compassion, as you would a wife, that experience would be my shelter, where my mind could hide during all that happens in the future. It would be the one worthwhile experience in my life.

She knelt on the bed a let the linen fall from her. Despite the bruises, her body was so beautiful. She took his hand and placed it on her breast. He shuttered as she touched him and she whispered,

"Help me, take me, give me my place of refruge."

He ran his fingers through her now loosened hair and gently kissed her lips, caressed her face, explored her body and she addressed his needs, she repeatedly whispered, "Thank you."

When he was satisfied he held her in his arms and said,

"Perhaps they will allow you to stay with me."

Nodding her head she said,

"Such a thing is unheard of. They must wear me out and then release me when I am useless to them. I don't even know if I shall see you again. I might be assigned to another group that visits another camp, but I will remember you as an honorable male who gave me a place where my sanity can dwell when all else is hopeless, and I thank you."

He kissed her and the feeling consumed him again, he could not identify it but the colors in his mind were dark and he took her again.

"The other females said for me to look for someone like you who was honorable. I feel fortunate that I found my place of solitude with you as the second joining of my lifetime. Some have never found what I have experienced. She went to the storage area in the cabin and found clothing that she could wear and cleansed and dressed herself.

She addressed S'Na again,

"You must forget me. I am deposable. With those words she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. We are slaves, you have your assignment and I have mine. This is what life has given us until we breathe our last."

He said,

"If I don't ask, I will not forgive myself. Perhaps I could purchase you by extra work. His last vision of her was with her head bowed, a defeated creature.

He was disappointed when he returned to find that she was gone as was the shuttle. As was the case with easily replaceable goods, the search for the Vulcan that he had thrown into the bottomless pit was short. Attempted escapes and suicides were not unheard of on V'tos, and there had been a visiting shuttle which to a misguided mind might have been seen as a mode of escape.

When he was asked he simply said that the last time he saw the individual he was near the bottomless pit, the site of many self-murders, this was in fact the truth.

After a period of time he questioned the female at the house, since she still had ties with the females, to see if she knew anything about La'iv's whereabouts. Without feeling, without even stopping her work she said,

"She killed herself."

S'Na later found she had been gang raped and shortly after sought 'a slaves ultimate escape'…death The refuge that she had requested, and that he had provided her had failed her. On many occassions he turned toward the surrounding wilderness to find isolation for his body and his thoughts as wandered the hills surrounding the camp.

Sirim withdrew from, the young male's mind and waited for him to recover from the physical reaction to a mind meld. As his breathing evened out Sirin said,

"S'Na, I grieve with thee. You should know that rape, whether physical or mental is a capital offense in our Vulcan culture. By our joining I now recognize the reason for your promiscuous behavior. But my young brother, you will be unsuccessful if try to replace her, to relive your experience with her. Such a search will only lead to disappointed. Each replacement will come up as inadequate.

Start anew, All Vulcans who come to reside at the settlement will be given the opportunity to bond with a female and start families. S'Na, I appeal to your logic, allow yourself time to grieve and then find another to fill your heart.

S'Na was silent, his breathing was ragged. If he had been human, at that point, he would have wept.

Sirin left S'Na with the words,

"At an of age of adulthood for a Vulcan male, here on Terra, you have the right to make any and all decisions about your future. But remember, time goes forward, never backwards and that healing requires time and that the Vulcan settlement will welcome you."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

With those words Sirin left to seek his cousin, he had much to reveal to Spock. What he would share included a narrative of what the mind meld had revealed and the counsel he had dispensed. Spock's response was,

"I thank you for allowing me the opportunity to understand the situation and possibly be able to assist S'Na. .Upon the completion of that conversation, Spock went to join Nyota and the other family members. He felt assured that the situation that could have become serious would be resolved.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

The Desert Saga

As he entered the dining room he sent, 'K'diwa, I must speak to you in private, please request T'Paal's attention to our sons.' Spock observed his wife stand and her purposeful nod and then a stare at T'Paal, that indicated asent message. As Nyota rose, T'Paal instantly changed seats with her. Nyota nodded at the others at the table and joined Spock at the door which they exited and found an empty room, which they entered and Spock closed the door and locked it. He embraced her and lowered his forehead to Hers and sent,

'Beloved, because of Sirin's intervention, I believe a potential danger, that involved your person has been eliminated. A misguided fellow Vulcan had old memories stirred by your appearance. I will attempt to develop a relationship with him and at some future date he might even be part of a group that will visit our home. I will now reveal his appearance to you so that at any time you observe him in any unusual setting you will inform me. He is suffering from survivor's grief and unresolved guilt. I am going to attempt a session of meditation with him and gradually relieve him of these buried wrong conclusions so he does not attempt _ish if __shahtau mene _(self-murder/suicide).

Nyota gasped and said,

"Surely the time for that has passed."

"For The Survivors, yes. For subsequent isolated groups that might be located, we cannot say. This would haveto be the case for any who have been isolated from Vulcan, with perhaps the thought that they would some day, 'go home'. Now of course with that an impossibility, some, who have not been trained to control emotions, might be consumed with guilt or sorrow. These and any like them are vunerable because they do feel and are at themercy of their emotions. These are extremely powerful and dangerous They may well grieve because of failing to take such steps prior to the destruction of their ancestral home and this hold some danger to them."

He then held her tightly in his embrace and said,

"I understand the destructive nature of the presence of their grief because without you in my life, I would not have survived, or even desired to do so."

She stood on her tip toes and their lips met. You think that I could have continued without you? Think again. I am certain the shivering of our bond would have killed me.

Returning to the dining room Spock advised his father, of the need to now speak to him in private. At that point, Sarek had both of his grandson's in his lap and reluctantly returned them to T'Paal's care. There were times that Nyota got lost in the shuffle because Sarek viewed the twin's need for T'Paal's continued guidance in The Vulcan Way to preclude Nyota's maternal Terran instructions. Nyota feelings were not in the least bit hurt by thistotally Vulcan conclusion, it worked out in the best interest of her half Vulcan sons who were already certified geniuses.

Sarek followed his son out of the door and then led him to his office.

"I felt a your disturbance earlier and because of its deep entrenchment, I determined it had its basis insomething to do with your aduna or sa'fus."

Spock advised his father of the current situation with S'Na and Sirin's assistance. Sarek nodded in understanding and approval. Sarek then said,

"I believe that the fact that you are personally involved should preclude your being the instructor in this matter. I will take this upon myself since I am privy to most matters having to do with you, my son and your family."

Spock nodded in agreement, seeing the logic in his fathers decision.

"My father, as you see fit,"

Sarek made his way to the Embassy garden with the intent of locating the young male in question. Then developing some sort of simple mental contact with this male. He found him standing in front of the plague that served as a memorial for many of the Survivors who had been unable to deal with _Va Pak_, the blow that had brought them insight into mortality. All those listed had chosen _ish if shantau mene_ .

S'Na nodded in recognition of the expression and inquired,

"Osu Sarek, to what incident does this plaque refer?"

Sarek knelt down and fingered some of the names, then rose and said,

"Walk with me."

Within a short period of time Sarek had explained the marital and familial bondings, the consequence of their sudden removal, that mental discipline and meditation had been practiced by some so they could survive, the arrangement made by The Embassy to give them a Terran home, the wonderful inroads in medicine, architectural achievements, art, music, sculpture and other areas that these relocated Vulcans had already gained galaxy wide recognition. As a matter of fact, their settlement was a scheduled stop for tourist in the state of Nevada. Thus adding to The Settlement's known presence and coffers.

Sarek was aware that the one subject not discussed was Pon Farr. Sirin would have to deal with that. The loss of his Amanda made it a subject he did not desire to dwell upon.

S'Na listened and with un-Vulcan like animation asked,

"Will we too be able to join them at The Settlement?"

"That is our intent" was Sarek's response, "But first we must educate you in The Vulcan Way. This includes our diet, our meditation practices, our almost pacifistic mind set, our reverence for life, order, family, clan, work ethics and martial arts. We will only join order to order so as to have a continuance of all that is Vulcan in the settlement.

"While here you all will learn a trade so as to add to the productivity of the settlement. Once all these goals have been reached, you all will join the settlement and eventually choose for yourselves bondmates. S'Na, does this appear to be a logical progression to you?"

"Yes, Osu, we must not waste time for that is an another loss that cannot be replaced."

Sarek nodded and remarked,

"In this observation you have spoken like a true Vulcan."

Sarek told S'Na that a holo-vid show highlighting the establishment of the settlement and its' continued growth would been shown that evening.

S'Na grew anxious to share this information with his group of freed Vulcans and begged to be excused to do so.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

It was in animated tones and truly emotion expressions that S'Na revealed to his companions exactly what was ahead of them. They were determined to be focused and with that thought of collaboration they set a deadline for the completion of their training and determined an identity for themselves, _V'tosh eghan el'es_ (Vulcans Breathing Freedom) For persons who as slaves had worked their entire life, with no real reward, the thought of productive labor with satisfaction and results for the common good appealed to them. This form of the Vulcan nature must be in their DNA because for a Vulcan, their finest efforts with its subsequent good, was reward unto itself.

The holo-vid viewed after last meal was all the additional incentive necessary to get these 'Vulcans Breathing Freedom' off to a running start.


	41. Chapter 41

Vulcans Breathing Freedom

Chapter Forty-one

The Desert Saga

The 'Vucans Breathing Freedom' were apt students. It appeared that they were like individuals starved for information, training, guidance, and kinship. These were supplied by 'The Saviors' in abundance. As the culmination of their instruction was before them, they were anticipating a trip to The Settlement. All the DNA had been processed and an introduction to blood kin was necessary. After this introduction a formal bonding would be initiated. When this group returned to San Francisco their would be a bond established and being strengthened by the distance.

A 'graduation meal' was being planned and each individual would be encouraged to display their work, not for the sake of praise, but as an indication of their completion of their training in an acceptable trade. It was interesting to note that the relationships that had been discovered meshed with the training they had received. Was it possible that such gifts lay in the domain of their DNA? That was an interesting subject that could be explored by someone who could be able to determined this was a distinct advantage.

In the meantime, Sarek had attempted to bring about a resolution in S'Na's troubled mind. He was amazed when he reached into it. It was like an attack upon his calm. He reassured S'Na that only with diligent effort the emotions that were part of the Vulcan's makeup could be mastered. He was amazed at what ease his student was able to cultivate the gift of meditation. Within a few sessions he had reached _tal't'li _(first meditation) Sarek acting as his _pihlora_ (guide /counselor in meditation) was witness to determine the degree of calm S'Na's deepening mastery of meditation brought to him. He radiated his deepening calm and if Sarek had been human he would have felt a father-like pride in his student's advancement.

That afternoon Sarek knelt in his place of meditation and breathed deeply as he surfaced from the confines of deep contemplation. He gracefully arose and straightened his robes and went to his office. In view of S'Na's advancement, he wanted to talk to his son and went to his sleeping quarters, dressed in his riding suit and went to the garage mounted his bike, no pomp and circumstance, just the freedom that a ride on his bike to his son's home would offer him. Even if neither his son or daughter were at home, T'Paal would allow him entry. As he reached his destination he walked his bike to the yard in the rear of the house.

He looked around and went to the fountain and looked at how the roses bush christened 'Amanda''** had flourished. He wondered if his son's friend Sulu contributed toward the continued beauty that surrounded him. He would be sure to ask Spock to supply him with a rooted cutting of that bush to plant in The Embassy garden. In the quiet solitude of this place he sat and looked at the remembrance of his beloved, firmly rooted in the soil of his son's home where her grandchildren could admired its beauty and hear about his beloved's life…

He then thought of the Betazoid practice of a couple never being separated even by death. When one is dying, the other joins consciousness with that one and their heart beats stop together. One is never left to grieve and miss deeply their bondmate. It is a highly sympathetic solution to an ongoing problem. So on their planet is it so that there are no widows or widowers. He wondered if that ritual is practiced by even young couples with children. That did not seem logical, responsible or reasonable. It would especially be likely for older couples, not those who might have children. He would be sure to make an inquiry of Drevi when next they met. He and Bettie had been off planet for over a month. She had broadcast from several Federation planet locations and drawn attention to the unique talents of each planets's citizens. He understood they would return to Terra next week. He would be sure to contact the Betazoid Embassy and make inquiries.*

He heard a sound to his rear and saw T'Paal, with her head bowed.

"_T'Paal,_ _Dif-tor heh smusma_."

Her response, also i;;;n Vulcan was "_Schya eh dif, _

She then continued, in Standard,

"Osu Sarek, your presence honors this house. Spock and Nyota will be arriving shortly, why not come in and be refreshed with their water."

Sarek nodded, and rose and followed her into the house. In fact, this was not the first time he had visited his son's home, but it was the first time he had visited when there were not other visitors. He had been present the first time when his grandsons were presented, then again at Christine and Lo'vaak's joining. He continued to be impressed at how his son and daughter had coupled Vulcan and Terran style in the furnishings and decoration. His mind drifted…Amanda would so much have enjoyed herself helping to decorate this home. She would have adored her daughter-in-law, with the new life growing inside her and the twins. He had to put a stop to those thoughts for they just intensified his longing.

Sarek reviewed 'The Needs Edict' and his responsibility, as a descendant of Surak. to uphold it to the extreme measure. There would be no way to revisit the past by bonding with a Terran female. How empty a relationship with one of his own species would be. No mental challenges, no passion, just duty. If it were not for the fact his position was one of inheritance, he would even contemplate resigning his post as Ambassador and Council Member. It then dawned on him that a replacement for him was in the wings—his son. Whether he would be able to set his son into the position and proceed with his life before his next Pon Farr would require extensive exploration. Of course, he had doubts as to whether his son would wish to leave his post at Star Fleet Academy. But, perhaps his training could start right here on Terra. This remained to be seen. Certainly, a discussion would be necessary.

He then thought of the basis for this point of view. His attempt to escape an inevitable bonding, these thoughts certainly did not reflect his knowledge of and life long adherence to 'The Needs' edict", With an uncharacteristic sigh he realized that these thoughts must be released to the wind—as just like that entity-wass unable to be possessed.

*See 'The SFS Continues, Lights, Action, Camera,' Chapter Seventeen for reference to that Betazoid custom.

**See 'Spock and the Rose Garden' Chapter Four


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty-two

The Desert Saga

**Ka'nu stood before the entire group of 'The Survivors' to make his announcement:**

"**Brothers, we have worked hard to make our home here on Terra ****a successful, working model of our original home, **_**Ah'rak**_** (Vulcan). While in ****the areas of building, botany, arts, music, stone masonry, domestic skills and ****supplies our achievements are memorable. Some even have been ****acknowledged by Terran citizens and businesses, the greatest of all our ****activities has been in the area of medicine and healing. Our people are now ****freed from the burden, fear, and lethal effects of Pon Farr. The monitoring of ****the rise of **_**yazmeen **_**in our blood has been successfully applied to bring about ****its' control through the use of the discovered herbal concoction. Its use as a ****tea, in our daily diet now allowes us the freedom of choice, and other ****freedoms unknown to our people in the past. There are no longer the ****constraints that Pon Farr put upon us, to bond and mate for survival. For a ****fact the words of our greeting '**_**Live Long and Prosper' **_**is n longer restricted ****by the seven year intervals impacted on us by Pon Farr. This is no longer a ****contradicting phase. So my brothers **_**Dif-tor heh smusma **_**(Livelong and ****prosper). With the masteru over Pon Farr, this expression takes on even ****greater meaning.**

**Ka'Nu ended with **_**Sochaya eh dif**_** (peace and LONG LIFE).**

**The entire assembly of 'The Survivors' rose to their feet and implemented the ****Terran's display of appreciation—applause. Su'auk with his business ****sense was well aware of the need for this herb on New Vulcan. Any ****additional Vulcans introduced into The Settlement, who have experienced Pon ****Farr would have to go through the regiment that offered this control. This ****product would have to be cultivated en masse, In most cases, Vulcans would ****come to The Settlement to experience any lessening of the onslaught of the ****fires of Pon Farr.**

**Something else Ka'Nu had figured into 'the mix', were Vulcans who, because ****of generations away from their mother planet, and thus never under the ****influence of it's seven year cycles, would realistically never have had Pon Farr ****etched into their DNA and thus would not in need of any treatment. This was ****apparently the case with the visitors that would be visiting shortly. It might even be an excellent idea to do blood work on these once they became permanent residents.**

**They would have to work hard at determining how to extend the 'shelf life' of ****this herb so it could be transported to other areas. Due to the desert ****conditions that the herb thrived in, a staggering of sowing would allow a study ****harvest of the herb. For although the residents of The Settlement were not ****presently going to be affected by Pon Farr, they still would have to maintain ****the use of the herb in their daily there was need for their Vulcan ****brother who had migrated to Africa to be advised and brought to Nevada. ****Hopefully, a longer shelf life would soon be discovered. **

**In view of this 'cure' there was now the possibility that now New Vulcan's ****High Council would at last allow some of them to migrate to New Vulcan to ****monitor blood samples of the settlers there. Ka'ras would be in charge of ****negotiations with New Vulcan. Sarek would be advised of the outcome of this ****daring, yet successful experimentation.**

**`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0**

**Nyota was seated at her desk at the Academy when she felt their daughter ****announce her presence. She shielded her surprise by forcing her face ****to remain as stoic as her husband's would have been, but certainly not under ****identical circumstances. **

**Immediately a message was received through her with bond with ****her husband,**

'**K'diwa, do you require assistance?'**

"**No, Beloved, I just received an intensive non-verbal message from our ****daughter, it appears she has already acquired skills in Suss Manarr.'**

'**You are otherwise unharmed?'**

"**All is well."**

**Her husband sent her a wave of affection and warmth that made her almost ****melt. Her return message was designed to give him an idea of how they would ****spend their evening after T'Paal had taken the twins upstairs to their bedroom. **

**Spock's receipt of same, was very gratifying.**

**`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`**

**Truly heavy with child, Christine, had just put NyTu to bed. She was waiting ****for her husband to put their son to his rest. Like Spock he had bonded with ****their son. They had decided that they would name the child after his two ****grandfathers, he would be named, Si'len William. Their son would be delivered ****at home, submerged in water, in their basement. T'Paal had agreed to take ****their daughter to Spock and Nyota's home. NyTu would be very grateful to be ****with Kov. Christine was certain that If their two families had been living on ****Vulcan, they would have agreed for Kov and NyTu to experience the **_**Koon'ul**_**engagement bonding at seven years of age). From the start they have been ****perfect for one another. ****Christine's prophecy from years ago was going to come true. One day Kov ****would be a son-in-law.***

**`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`**

**In Africa, Nyota's cousin, No'eese and her Vulcan bondmate and husband ****Sh'lock had been made aware of the wonderful advancements made by 'The ****Survivors', the primary one being the 'cure' of Pon Farr. There were seven ****other Vulcan/Terran couples in their close circle of friends who were likewise ****very much encouraged by this knowledge.**

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

**Lining up in the hallway, neatly dressed this latest group of Vulcan refregees were anxious and extremely focused on what was ahead of them. It could almost be identified as a trip that would bring them 'home'. Among the most 'excited' was_ who had showed himself exceptionally gifted in several areas and all of the group were looking forward to being joined with one that would from that point forward be their family members, their brother.**

**As they settled into their seats in the Embassy's large shuttle, all the 'Vulcans Breathing Freedom' group had their personal PADDs so that their individual impressions of their visit could be recorded. Once they had landed, the group would be taken into the dining room to meet the Vulcan who would become their family member. The chairs on one side of a long table have numbers that correspond with the identifying number on each visitor's PADD. Almost shyly the visiting group slid into their seat to see for the first time the person who would be their 'next of kin.'**

**A meal was served and conversations started. Before any melding, or bonding each resident was given a private tour of The Settlement. Each visitor's link was with a person who shared not only DNA, but interest and talents. The visitors were animated and expressive, the residents reserved and Vulcan. Spock, Saren, Lo'vaak and Sirin were present and observing the interaction and were satisfied that the plan that was in place would be extremely successful and satisfying for all involved. The day ended with another meal and the final part of the trip would be each visitor privately being bonded to their 'brother'. Of course, the emotional nature of the 'Vulcans Breathing Freedom' manifested itself after the initial mind meld. There would be a long session at the Embassy to dissect exactly how the visitors' trip had impacted them. It would prove to be a long night.**

**`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`**

**Meanwhile, back at the three residences, the three wives were together when Christine's labor started. A very agitated Lo'vaak announced to his brothers and the soon to be new residents of The Settlement0,**

**"I must return home, Christine labor has started."**

**The residents urged them all to leave and got an assurance they would receive information about the successful delivery.**

**Lo'vaak found his beloved being tenderly cared for by her 'sisters' Rachel and Nyota and either one of the two being ready to replace T'Paal upstairs with the children when necessary. It had been determined that after several talks on sexuality,conception and child birth the youngsters would be able to be present at the actual birth, but not the long labor or in a frontal position. Ta'Paal's presence to shield Christine from severe pain was a repeat of her assistance at the birth of** **Ny'Tu.**

**Lo'vaak in his role as healer readied himself to welcome his son into the world.**

***See The Continuing SFS, Lights, Actions, Camera, Chapter 8**.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty-three

The Desert Saga

Lo'vaak's training served him well at this juncture of his life. He was successfully delivering his son. When he determined through their bond that the birth was

imminent, he joined Christine in the birthing pool and held out his hands to receive his son, Maat Nun Si'len William. First observed was his curly black

hair, so like his father's. His complexion was fair, like his mother's but It was noticed right away that he had inherited his father's ears and eyebrows. At a later time,

within the week, Lo'Vaak would determine if the placement of his son's internal organs followed the human, Betazoid or Vulcan physiology. It would be best to

determine this soon, in case any health issues presented themselves. Lo'Vaak then performed the ritualistic Vulcan baptism using merely a cup of water, then wrapped him in

his blanket and brought him to Christine's breast. He whispered, "My Christine, our love has been affirmed again. Thank you."

The birth had been non-traumatic. There had been no outcries, no gasps, just deep breathing, quiet conversation and encouragement. The room was otherwise filled with soft

music. In the chairs and loungers about the room the family sat and waited. Lo'Vaak was the master of this event and it would be a memorable well-orchestrated experience.

Candles burned instead of harsh overhead lighting. Children whispered instead of shouted at one another. The adults meditated, read and conversed quietly. This experience

could have been viewed as almost sacred and this birthing room a temple. He stroked his wife's forehead before leaning down and kissing her. All in the room had long ago

sighed a sigh of relief now that the birth was over. Once Christine was taken upstairs the birthing pool would be emptied.

Nyota waddled toward her friend and said,

"This has been one of the most moving experiences of my life, you just might have started a trend. Your son's wife-to-be will experience the same quiet, candle lit

introduction to her family. Thank you."

Nyota held the edge of the bed to balance herself as she bent to kiss her friend. Spock was hovering in the behind her holding Kov and Xon. Rachel stood behind him holding

NyTu who was trying to figure out how she could get to Kov. Rachel motioned for Spock to give Kov to her and he did so. With that repositioning Kov took NyTu's hand in his

and said,

"My sister is going to be your brother's bondmate."

NyTu's answer was,

"You don't have a sister."

As his mother turned from Christine he bent down from the waist and touched her stomach and grasped NyTu's hand and said,

"NyTu, meet T'Amanda."

There was a resounding response from the encased infant. NyTu laughed and said,

"Do you think she will play with me?"

"We will all play together."

NyTu nodded but continued to hold Kov's hand.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

At the Embassy all was in readiness for the MOVE. It was time for this group of survivors to test out their new found skills and contribute to workings of the

settlement. The familiar bondings would be made with ceremony similar to an adoption ceremony. The entire group would be settled in the diningroom. Lo'Vaak's father Si'len

would officiate. The new members of the settlement would adopt the lateral name of the Vulcan who became his _k'war'ma'khon_ (like a brother, but not related by blood) and

would be introduced to his 'blood brother's' lateral history and adopt it as his own. These would then have family. They would also be tested to see the percentage of yazmeen

hormone in their blood. It would be surprising to discover if the centuries away from the natural cycles of Vulcan would have affected their body make up to the extent that they

would not have to be treated to control the onset of Pon Farr. These also would have to seek bondmates among cataloged Terran females. Amazingly, now with no great rush in

all probability, the majority of the settlement's inhabitants might wait until the settlement was either complete, or nearly so, before pursuing that next great change

in their life. Nyota was already requesting permission for Star Fleet to contribute to the creation of a school for the children that would be born to these couples. It would

mirror the school that she had established at Star Fleet for the children of Terran with non-Terran mates.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The embassy shuttle settled on the landing pad and the occupants disembarked with their duffle bags. All were dressed in black trousers and tunics of various hues. What they

would discover when the settled into their seats, their 'brother' was also attired in the same color as they themselves wore. Lunch was served and after, Si'len came to the front

to address the young men who he now considered his charges.

"My sons, this is the day of your true birth. Up until this time your date of birth was shrouded in mystery. This will be the case no more. You will now join with a family. This

unit is the heart and soul of Vulcan life. All of you who are adopted will share living space with your new brother, you will meditate together, share meals, educational programs,

jobs, and recreation."

The bonding ceremony was carried on in private, each two males secluded and given instruction by the healer. Once the bond was established, the more

experienced Vulcan was to take them to their shared living space and start to instruct his 'brother' on the bonds proper use, how to dampen, control and direct messages. This

would be an on-going educational process.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

On Terra, Nyota had put in her notice. Today would be her last day at work for some time. She would be available for consultation during her extended maternity leave. Her

office ran like a 'well oiled machine' so there would be no glitches or down time in the administrative part of this educational facility during her absence. As she locked her desk

she looked up and saw Spock standing at the door. She hurried over and stood on tip-toe and planted a kiss on his lips, which involuntarily turned up at the corners. Her

response was,

"Today, I saw a Vulcan smile."

His reply was simply,

"If the look on my face that was conveying my satisfaction with my life with you my wife, our sons and soon to be born daughter and you wish to interpret it as a smile, I will

not contradict you."

"Okay, my husband who is displaying his satisfaction on his face, what brings you to this 'neck of the woods?"

As she said this she tilted her head back to be able to look him in the eye. In doing so she exposed her still beautiful neck and he was almost tempted to turn her statement

about his coming to this 'neck of the woods,' into desired action that included attention to said body part, but he refrained. Instead he simply said,

"I am aware that my wife and daughter are hungry, and so we shall go and partake of sustenance. Ta'Paal has seen to the needs of our sons."

Returning to her desk she removed her keys from the lock, tested the drawers and then returned to her husband, and said,

"Spock, you know I would follow you anywhere…."

Facing her he gently ran the back of his hand along the side of her face and said,

"Indeed. I would be devastated if that were not the case."

He then placed his hand at the small of her back and led her to the late afternoon air marking the close of this day, one of many, many such ones they would enjoy

together.

FINIS

Epilogue to follow


	44. Chapter 44 The Epilogue

The Desert Saga

Epilogue

The S'chin T'gai Spock and Nyota family thrived. As could be expected their three children were brilliant, in fact they were prodigies. The school for such multi species offspring was filled to the brim. The satellite school was located at The Settlement whose population had grown from the initial one hundred Survivors to now more than twelve hundred Vulcan.

After the appearance of the group calling themselves 'Vulcan Breathing Freedom' there was an onrush of Vulcans from every part of the galaxy. Most of them had talents that would prove useful, others required training. 'The Saviors' were in constant attendance at the Embassy to the extent that they secure rooms for their families so that they might share meals and have some semblance of family life. Amazingly, this association seemed to buoy Sarek immensely.

Eventually, as a certified Survivor himself, against all protest of the High Counsel of New Vulcan, he secure a human bondmate. Having to adjust to a Vulcan mate with the degree of silence and non-laughter certainly did not appeal to the son of T'Pau. Once he had set his heart and mind on his choice he went to New Vulcan to introduce her to his mother and stand before the High Counsel. There were the ramblings of members who sprouted the needs of the many edict that demanded that he as the son of the prime representative of Vulcan, T'Pau, should set the example by marrying a Vulcan.

Sarek's answer was simple, he would abdicate his position, return to Terran and live out his days there. Of course, this was too great of a price for New Vulcan to pay, so they acquiesced.

T'Pau who was witness to the true nature of Sarek's bond with Amanda, sided with her son and even performed the bonding between him and his new wife, a Janice Livingston, a professor at Harvard University who had submitted her profile when the information had been released by the news media about the need for the Survivors to secure wives. Sarek had seen her letter and had taken it from the pile for his future reference. It appeared that Sarek had a preference for educators. She was much taller than His Amanda, was blond with blue eyes that twinkled. Nyota and her became instant friends and Spock approved of his father's distancing himself from his lonely existence.

As would have to be expected, Kov and NyTu did marry, and had three children. He worked as the dean at the multi-species educational facility his mother had established. When his mother resigned her position and joined with his father to settle on New Vulcan, the school board voted to have him take over her job.

It was time for Spock to began training as the New Vulcan Ambassador and for her to learn about her future place as first lady. Sarek had decided that instead of having his son receive this responsibility upon his death he would train Spock while he was still alive and well and ease out gracefully to enjoy his remaining days with his bondmate. Amazingly, T'Pau was still alive and she approved. It was almost as if she was waiting to see the change of the guard with Spock taking up the robes of office and the headship of the Schn T'gai clan.

Xon married his sister's best friend who like him was Vulcan/Human. He was not one for surprises, nor adjustments. The two of them fit one another like well worn and loved shoes. Before marriage he had graduated from Star Fleet, served on one five year mission, returned to Terra and eventually became head of the Xenolinquestic Department at Star Fleet Academy. He loved the music of language and while he was ambitious, he did not desire the become Chancellor of the Academy for like his father and mother, his passion was language.

As prophesized by her brother, Spock and Nyota's daughter, T'Ama, married Lo'vaak and Christine's son,Si'len. Sirin and Rachel's sons could not marry their blood cousins or the ones they considered as cousins. One did marry one of Nyota's cousins and the other also married a half-Vulcan like himself. She had lived at The Settlement with her parents. He had become acquainted with her when he was being taught by Skoon, the wood carver. They all continued to live in close proximity to one another; their children growing up attached to one another.

Although at that point all was peaceful, the galaxy was without disturbance, that was how most fairy tales start out. More than likely, somewhere in the future the idyllic situation was bound to change and the descendants of 'The Star Fleet Heros' and those close to them will be called upon to draw on their parent's experiences and mirror their bravery to save their own world.


End file.
